The Omen: Leaves of Fire, Upon the Night (Part 2)
by CodyKit
Summary: "Fire Alone Will Save Our Clan" an omen which Spottedleaf recessives from Starclan. However, there is a new prophecy that is hidden, as Spottedleaf falls for the one to save Thunderclan but risks breaking the code to be able to love a warrior.
1. Chapter 1: Where the River Flows

Title: The Omen: Leaves of Fire, upon the Night {part 2}

Rating: PG-13 (for some graphic battle scenes, language, and sexual scenes).

Disclaimer: I do not own right to any of the characters in this story. All character rights belongs to Erin Hunter and her team for the _Warrior_ series.

Author of this fanfic: CodyKit

Cast of Characters: Cate Blanchett as Bluestar, Paul Winfield as Whitestorm, Ossie Davis as Sunstar, Alfre Woodard as Swiftbreeze, Ian McKellen as Goosefeather, Anthony Hopkins as Featherwhisker, Roma Downey as Spottedleaf, John Dye as Lionheart, Maggie Smith as Yellowfang, James Remar as Firepaw/Fireheart/Firestar, Peter Siragusa as Darkstripe, Yvonne Strahovski as Mousefur, Della Reese as Dappletail, Jeremy Irons as Tigerclaw, Sam Shepard as Graypaw/Graystripe, Kate Walsh as Sandpaw/Sandstorm, Josh Holloway as Dustpaw/Dustpelt, Micheal Emerson as Longtail, Harold Perrineau as Ravenpaw, Kevin McKidd as Redtail, Jessica Capshaw as Willowpelt, l, Gerad Butler as Patchpelt, Ellen Pompeo as Frostfur, Kate Winlet as Speckletail, Elizabeth Mitchell as Brindleface, Kevin Spacy as Scorce, Sasha Alexander as Mistyfoot, Aaron Tveit as Stonefur, Haley Joel Osmen as Bramblepaw, Morgan York as Cinderpaw/Cinderpelt, Jake T. Austin as Cloudpaw/Cloudtail

**Chapter 1: Where The River Flows**

_ The sun had already broke through the camp as Fireheart and Spottedleaf return from Sunningrocks, saying their finale farewells to Graystripe as he journeys to live in his new found Clan, RiverClan….Later that morning Spottedleaf went up to her sister. Tears still linger in her eyes. Spottedleaf took several long breaths before approaching her sister, her brother in-law and Mousefur. They were eating their meal when she arrived back at camp with Fireheart that morning, after returning from Sunningrocks where she said her farewell to her nephew and his kits._

_ "Morning Spottedleaf care for some fresh kill?" Willowpelt asks._

_ Spottedleaf shook her head. Whitestorm looks at her, "Why the lone face there. You look like you witness a death."_

_ Spottedleaf took a deep breath, "Whitestorm, Willowpelt, can I have a word with you…" Then she eyes Mousefur who looks up at her in that moment. Then Spottedleaf moves in closer to her sister and her mate, "In my den please…I need to tell you something privately."_

_ Willowpelt cast a glance at her sister and then to her mate. Whitestorm nodded to Spottedleaf and then turns to Mousefur, "Tell Fireheart I will be out patrolling later." _

_ Spottedleaf already informed Fireheart that both her sister and Whitestorm will not be doing anything. He knows that she will be telling them that their son left ThunderClan. Spottedleaf made her way inside her den. She waited until her sister is comfortable with her swollen belly of her unborn kits. "What is it Spottedleaf?" Willowpelt asks._

_ Spottedleaf took a moment not wanting to say the words. "I want you to hear this from me, instead of coming to terms from another cat of the Clan."_

_ Willowpelt drew in a curious and worried glance, "Okay….Spottedleaf you are really freaking me out…what is going on?"_

_ "It's about Graystripe." Spottedleaf stated._

_ "Yes….we, know he left to….drop off the kits at Sunningrocks to RiverClan…he should be coming back here soon…he is just out…probably hunt.." Willowpelt started to say but trails off when she saw her sister's face and tears formed in Spottedleaf's eyes._

_ Tears fell from Spottedleaf's sad amber eyes. Spottedleaf looks at her sister, and her sister's face fell. Spottedleaf was hesitant to say the words that she knows will break Willowpelt. "Willowpelt….Graystripe left to go with his kits. He….he left ThunderClan, and is now living in RiverClan."_

_ Willowpelt stood up and eyes her sister, "No….no my son would never do that!" _

_ "Sis.. that is where I just came from just now…" Spottedleaf looks at Willowpelt who was now in tears with her mate. Spottedleaf moved closer to her, "He told me he had to follow his hear…" _

_ Hearing these words, Willowpelt lost it. In mid sentence as Spottedleaf spoke to her, Willowpelt slashes her sister across her face. Blood oozed out on Spottedleaf's right cheek. Willowpelt cries out, "To hell with you! My baby boy left his Clan! I tried to be a good mother to him, and now you tell me he left to be with his dead lover's Clan!" Willowpelt eyes her sister and then storms out of her den crying as tears fell heavily on the ground._

_ Spottedleaf stood there shaking as her own heart was smashed to the ground. She turns to Whitestorm who was sobbing just as hard was his mate. He looks to Spottedleaf. Then in defeated he bowed his head. In a low voice he spoke to her, "What was his reasoning to leave his Clan? I want to know Spottedleaf."_

_ In that moment Whitestorm didn't judge or bash at his son. Spottedleaf chocked up on her words as she spoke to him, "He told me and Fireheart that no one in the Clan, wanted him anymore, because of him breaking the warrior code to be with Silverstream. I'm so sorry Whitestorm…"_

_ Whitestorm nodded silently and looks at her tears staining the ground before him, "Don't be sorry…you have nothing to be sorry for…It's me who should be sorry."_

_ Spottedleaf's voice cracked, "Why do you say…"_

_ Whitestorm eyes her and interrupts her sentience, "I wasn't there for him when he needed me. I was more concern of being a warrior and following the code that I forgot to be father to my own son, who need my help. I turned my back on him. I shunned him…..I failed my own kit Speckles. We both failed him as parents." _

_ Spottedleaf looks at the warrior who once held wisdom in his strong body. Now she is seeing the old warrior look so weak and broken. "I tried to tell him that you two still love him, and try to reason with him that you don't hate him…..but he already made him his mind, even before he said his goodbye to me." She looks at Whitestorm he lost his strength. And he cries out his broken heart. Spottedleaf embraced him and held her brother in- law. Spottedleaf mummers to him, "Tell your mate, this…I know she is not in a good place right now…but I got to let you two know this. He told me that he had to follow his own heart. He will always still love you and Willowpelt. He wants to give his kits the same amount of love to them as you gave to him. He didn't think you failed him Whitestorm….he still loves both of you. And you did everything you could to raise him and he knows that. You did not failed him as a parent." _

_ Whitestorm looks at her and nods to her words. Then he turns to slowly leave her turn. Before he heads out of her den he looks to her, "Spottedleaf…thank you….for telling us…and.." Whitestorm chocked back on his words. "Just…thanks.."_

_ Spottedleaf nodded to him, and watch as the old warrior left her den. Cinderpaw stayed in the back, she heard the whole commotion. She looks at her mentor as Spottedleaf came to find her. _

_ "Spottedleaf…are you.." Cinderpaw started to say, but stopped her self as she can tell her mentor is not alright. "I can mange without you….you need to take an absence."_

_ "You heard?" Spottedleaf asks, trying to keep a strong voice but was failing._

_ Cinderpaw nodded. "Go…I'll be fine." _

_Spottedleaf nodded as she slowly made her way to her own nest. She barely made it to her bedding when she broke down again and sobbed. The pain she had to endure of letting her sister's son go, and then telling her sister that Graystripe left her Clan. The little strength she had to left in her, broke away in that moment. Spottedleaf couldn't hold back her cries, as she morns the fact that Graystripe is now gone. _

…..

Spottedleaf soon cried to sleep. Her sleep then lead to a dream. She was at the cave. The very same cave she took Fireheart to, where they had united their souls. In the cave stood a lone figure. His silver coat was outlined by a glow of light. It was a spirit from StarClan. The figure turns and eyes Spottedleaf with its glowing amber eyes. At first Spottedleaf thought it was Tigerclaw, but then as the figure steps out of the darkness, and into the light, she realized it was her former mentor.

The figure came to her and stopped. He didn't look directly at her when he stated his message to her. "At moonrise tonight you will give your apprentice her medicine cat name."

His voice was calm however his eyes tell a different story. His eyes held the look of disappointment, and anger towards her. Spottedleaf looks at her dear old friend. She knows why he is disappointed because of her choice of mating with Fireheart, when she is still bound by the medicine cat code. For the first time her mentor did not look at her but looked pasted her.

Spottedleaf went ahead and broke the ice, "I'm sorry Featherwhisker…."

Featherwhisker looks at his former apprentice which he had grew very found of, "Sorry doesn't cut it. You broke your oath with us! You knew what you had to give up when you choose to take on the life of a medicine cat!"

Spottedleaf looks at her mentor, "I know…..but Featherwhisker, I didn't know back then that I would of fall in love."

"That is no excuse Spottedleaf, you broke your commitment to us!" Featherwhisker growls.

"I know it is no excuse. But I can't…..be ThunderClan's medicine cat with being in love with Fireheart. I've tried to push it away, but each time it grew stronger and stronger….and it makes me lose my focus. How can I be ThunderClan's medicine cat, if my heart is torn in two." Spottedleaf cries.

Featherwhisker looks at her, "If you truly love him, you will let him go."

"I can't do that Featherwhisker….if I let him go and I see him with another she-cat, it will kill me inside. That is why I am stepping down, and let Cinderpaw take my place. She is good with cats, and has my rare gift that Goosefeather saw in me when I was a young kit." Spottedleaf pointed out.

Featherwhisker eyes held his anger firm. But then he soften them, "My brother has spoke to me when he saved you from your untimely death. He sees the same path as Goosefeather sees. As much as I greatly disapprove of it, I have to let you follow that path. According to Goosefeather and Spottedpelt, it is your destiny." Featherwhisker looks at her and then tears fell from his eyes. The tears that fell from his face sparkled around him. He took a moment and then stood up, "At moonrise, you will give her name…Her name has already been chosen by the great leader of ThunderClan. Take care Spottedleaf, and may StarClan be with you."

…

Spottedleaf and Cinderpaw left that afternoon to travel to Mothermouth. The last of the dying rays light the sky as Spottedleaf and Cinderpelt waited until moonrise. When it was finally dark, the light of the moon rays shown in the Highstones caves, making it look like it is sparkling with StarClan's spirits. Spottedleaf was first to approach the glowing stones. She bows her head and places her nose to the stone. As soon as she did that light flashes out of the stone and soon many warrior spirits gather around Spottedleaf and Cinderpaw.

Spottedleaf looks at her apprentice and then looks onto her fellow warrior ancestors as she began the naming ceremony, "I Spottedleaf, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice, she has trained so hard to understand the way of a medicine cat and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons."

Spottedleaf pauses as she looks into Cinderpaw's blue gaze, "Cinderpaw, do you uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your own life?"

Cinderpaw held her gaze with confidence. Then with a bold voice she proudly spoke, "I do."

Spottedleaf smiles to her and then closes her eyes. She heard a whisper from a spirit from an ascent Clan. Then Spottedleaf gazes at her former teacher and he nodded for her to continue on, "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Cinderpaw, from this moment you will be known as _Cinderpelt_. StarClan honors your courage as well as your humble heart to care for those who need your help."

Cinderpelt eyes her fellow members of ThunderClan. In the mist of the crowd she sees her own father. He looks down on his daughter and smiles at her. So proud of her. Spottedleaf looks at her mentor. He nodded for that and then slowly descent in the night. Then there is another warrior that looked almost like Spottedleaf's mother but it wasn't. Spottedleaf was going to see who it was, but the light dimed as the StarClan warriors went back to the skies.

….

The following afternoon Spottedleaf and Cinderpelt return back from their journey to the Highstones, Cinderpelt dashes away to go see her mother and tell her about her new name. Spottedleaf sees her sister laying in the sunlight as well as Brindleface close by watching her kits rolling around in a scuff. Spottedleaf can tell her sister is still devastated about Graystripe leaving ThunderClan. Spottedleaf was going to turn and head to the elders den when Brindleface called her over.

Spottedleaf went and sat down beside Brindleface, "I overheard Cinderpaw talking that she is now a full medicine cat now."

"Yes...we just got back just now…and her name is Cinderpelt." Spottedleaf replies.

"Pardon me on that….just so used to her being an apprentice." Brindleface purrs.

Spottedleaf smiles to that, and looks over at her sister, "How is she?"

"I don't know…she wouldn't say. After yesterday morning she had slipped into a depress state. I tried to get her to eat, but she wouldn't. What did you say to her that made her upset?" Brindleface asks.

Spottedleaf didn't want to reveal the truth about Graystripe leaving, to anyone besides Whitestorm and her sister. Finally Spottedleaf responded to her question, "It's not my place to tell."

"But I am your sister in-law." Brindleface stated, "We are still a family."

Spottedleaf closes her eyes for a brief moment, then readjust them to gaze into Brindleface's eyes, "True…but again, not my place to share. If Willowpelt wants to share, then it is up to her. I am keeping the matter to myself."

Brindleface shrugs at that, then switches the topic, "Well since Cinderpelt is now a medicine cat, where will you be at?"

Spottedleaf smiles, "Where do all retired cats go after stepping down from their duties."

"Oh don't tell me you are going to retire to the elders den? You're still too young to go there." Brindleface stated.

"That is where I am going to be there soon. Besides, Cinderpelt will be a great medicine cat. But until I feel she is fully ready to take on the responsibly I will still remain in the medicine cat den." Spottedleaf smiles.

Just then she spots Fireheart returning from the gorse tunnel. He makes his way to the Highrock, passing the nursery just briefly. Brindleface whispers to her, "Fireheart has been keeping himself busy. If you ask me, he has his paws full."

Spottedleaf looks at to where her mate is. He seemed frustrated as he tries to take on the deputy duties. She can see his worries and his in confidence in himself. She looks back to Brindleface, "It takes time to adjust to the new position."

Brindleface looks at her, "Your bother didn't seem to have that bad of an issue when he was deputy…..Fireheart is a nice warrior, but I don't think he has what it takes to lead this Clan."

That stung Spottedleaf. Then she spat at her sister in-law, "Fireheart does have what it takes! You see what he did when he confronted Tigerclaw….Fireheart is a terrific warrior, and a good one too. And he has great potential to lead! Besides every cat adjust in their own way. Give him a chance will you…."

Brindleface looks at her, "Okay…sorry Spottedleaf…" Then she eyes her, "What is with you? You seem to be out of your character since….well since Bluestar exiled Tigerclaw."

Spottedleaf realize what she could have almost revealed. She then recovers her ground, "Sorry…just….had a long journey, and well…..you know how much Tigerclaw is rooted in me….it still hurts." Brindleface nodded to that and didn't comment back.

"We all know how much Tigerclaw was rooted in you _Speckles_." A familiar voice made both Brindleface and Spottedleaf turn to see who it was. Whitestorm approaches the two female she-cats. The old tom looks at Spottedleaf, "It's okay to be hurt. To be honest, everyone is still trying to recover. They might put on a show saying they are fine, when actually they are still torn up inside."

"Do you think Fireheart will be a good deputy?" Spottedleaf asks.

"Yes….I just reassured him just now...and it takes some getting used to being the deputy. Bluestar had to readjust herself when taking second in command. Don't fret to much about him. He is a fine warrior, and has great leadership skills." Whitestorm gave a wink to Spottedleaf and a kind smile. Then he turns to Brindleface, "So what was it that you need to talk to me about?"

"Oh right…will you excuse me Spottedleaf?" Brindleface asks.

Spottedleaf nodded, as she let her sister in-law and Whitestorm to talk. Spottedleaf passes her sister. She walks up to her and smiles to her, "How are you feeling?"

Willowpelt looks at her with sorrowful eyes, "What does it look like?"

Spottedleaf knows that was a stupid thing to say. She curls her tail on hers, "Is there anything you want me to do?"

They both know what Willowpelt really wanted, but that wasn't going to happen. Willowpelt closes her eyes and places her paw on her sisters. She soon begins to shed tears and in a low whisper she said, "Stay…"Spottedleaf nodded as she stayed there to comfort her sister for as long as she needed.

Spottedleaf watches as Goldenflower's kits, Bramblekit and Tawnykit. She then saw the same features in Bramblekit that made Spottedleaf's fur prickle. He was the exact same image as his father Tigerclaw.

Just then Spottedleaf sees Fireheart approaching. He did seemed to be lost in thought and very into his own thoughts. She notice as she stopped and glared at Bramblekit. Goldenflower moves in to protect her kits and looking up at Fireheart.

There was tension there for a moment, but Fireheart was the one to calm it, "Your…your kits look healthy."

"It's Tawnykit's first time out of the nursery." Goldenflower told him.

"They've grown quickly," Fireheart commented.

Then Spottedleaf notice that Goldenflower padded up to him and said to him something that she could not hear. Just then Whitestorm came out of the nursery and made his way to Fireheart. Goldenflower dismisses herself from Fireheart and turn her attention back onto her kits.

"Brindleface thinks her two remaining kits are ready to begin their training." Spottedleaf heard Whitestorm stated to Fireheart.

"Does Bluestar know?" Fireheart asks the old warrior.

Whitestorm shook his head in disappointment, "Brindleface wanted to share the news with Bluestar herself, but she hasn't visited the nursery in days."

Spottedleaf couldn't hear what Whitestorm is saying to Fireheart. Spottedleaf nuzzles her sister to comfort her. Willowpelt looks into her soft amber eyes, "I'm sorry sis.."

Spottedleaf pulls back, "For what?"

"For my behavior the other day….I shouldn't have taken out on you like that." Willowpelt meows.

Spottedleaf sighs, "You don't have to apologize. You lost someone who is close to you. You were heart broken. If I had a kit that was close to me too, I would have latched out at me. It is the mother instinct in you."

Willowpelt nodded, "Still it wasn't right. Especially since you tried to bring him back."

Spottedleaf licked her ear. Then Spottedleaf looks into the eyes of Fireheart as he passes by them. A sympathy look came on him, as he looks at Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf watches as he disappears into Bluestar's den.

Whitestorm's presence seem to distract Spottedleaf from watching Fireheart go into the leader's den. Willowpelt nuzzles her mate. Spottedleaf looks at Whitestorm and he nodded for her to go.

Spottedleaf moves away from her sister and her mate as she makes her way to the corner of the clearing near the Highrock. Spottedleaf warms herself in the bright sunlight as it shines beautifully on her silky dappled coat. Since Spottedleaf is getting soon to retire, she is letting Cinderpelt run the den.

"I thought you will be more in the medicine cat den, not out here…" meows a friendly voice.

Spottedleaf looks up from where she was laying and sees her brother standing above her. Spottedleaf let out a small chuckle. "Hey Patch."

"Hey yourself….." Patchpelt settles down beside her.

"To answer you, Cinderpelt is handling. I actually got kicked out of the den by her this morning." Spottedleaf stated.

"Wow…wait who is Cinderpelt?" Patchpelt asks.

"It's Cinderpaw. She got her medicine cat name last night." Spottedleaf stated.

"Ah…I see that is why Yellowfang was the 'filler' in the medicine cat den. Smallear was groaning about it yesterday evening…I just figure that you and Cinderpaw…er, I mean, Cinderpelt were out collecting herbs or something. Never occur to me that you were going to Highstones. How come you never told me, you where going on a trip?" Patchpelt looks at her.

"I can't tell you. You know that…it is only between medicine cats." Spottedleaf replies.

Patchpelt nods, "I know I was just teasing…." Then on a side note he added in, "So what is this whole thing of kicking you out of _your_ den about?"

Spottedleaf smiles, "She wants to fly solo for today. Without my help. She wants to prove she can do it. Besides I can use a little vacation time."

Patchpelt smiles to his little sister. "I'm proud of you….my little sister…all grown up. Her apprentice has left to coop, and flying solo." When he did that he made little bird wings as a mockery.

That made Spottedleaf laugh. She had to admit that her older brother knew how to cheer her up and make her smile, and forget about her troubles. That is what she admires and loves that quality about him.

After she settles down from her laughter, Patchpelt asks her one final question, "So _Speckles_, after you feel that Cinderpelt is ready to take on the medicine cat role, where are you going to go."

Spottedleaf sighs, "I will retire and move into the elders den, once I feel she is ready to mange without me, and that she too feels confident."

"You seem a little too early for elderly life….." Patchpelt looks onto her. "Do you really want to share the same den as all of us cranky old fleabags?"

Spottedleaf gave Patchpelt a playful swat. Just then Halftail shouted, "Hey…Patch…while we are still young. Come on, Smallear's driving me insane.!"

Patchpelt sighs, "Well I got to go, see you around…._Speckles._"

Spottedleaf watches her brother as he joins Halftail to go do elderly things. Just then she notice that Fireheart is coming to her. She was happy to see him again. Although he had a look of frustration and worry all at once.

"Hey…" Fireheart sighs.

"Hey yourself…." Spottedleaf smiles as he plops in a heap in beside her. "You look like you are having a rough day."

"Rough…all around…" Fireheart mumbles.

Spottedleaf smiles even more when his tail touches hers briefly. Then she sighs, "Okay…let it all out. What is eating you?"

Fireheart knows he can't hide his troubles from his secrete mate. She knows him all too well, "Me being deputy. I feel like I am a constant screw up." Fireheart looks at her as she smiles brightly and then he stated, "It's not funny…"

"I not laughing at you,,…" Spottedleaf stops the smile, "Fireheart you are not a screw up…..you are managing quite well."

"No I'm not. I made a complete fool of myself sending out patrols this morning. And I can't even get Cloudpaw to even listen to me as I try and teach him." Fireheart eyes her.

Spottedleaf closes her eyes for a moment, then readjust them to his. In a soft tone she gave words of encouragement, "Fireheart, you only have been a deputy for a few days now. No one expects you to get it right away. Being deputy is a learning curve. You have the great skills to lead, I seen it in you. Look back on how you managed to organize an attack brigade when Brokentail invaded our camp, last leafbare. No one doubted you then, you have saved the Clan. You have the right tools to use in your leadership, you just don't know how to use them. It takes time and experience. You'll get there.."

Fireheart looks deep into her eyes just then. He can't help but to show his affection toward her. "Thank you…"

Spottedleaf let out a comfortable purr for him. "You're welcome."

Fireheart gets up and stretches, "How do you know the right words to say to make me feel better."

Spottedleaf smiles, "Because of one of my gifts from StarClan. And because…..well," Spottedleaf pauses briefly then in a soft voice, she stated her next words as a low whisper, "Well because I love you."

That made Fireheart smile even more. He mouth his the words back to her. Then Fireheart trotted off to the apprentice den. Spottedleaf went back to her cat nap, as the sun warmed her. Although after Fireheart left Spottedleaf's side he became aggregated again. Spottedleaf thought to herself, _maybe tonight, I should share tongues with him. To sooth his frustrations. _

As soon as she thought those words the returning warriors from the patrols came through the gorse tunnel. She saw as Fireheart dashes over to Darkstripe and Dustpelt. The rest of the afternoon she was worried for him.

As the sun began to sink below the tree tops, Spottedleaf ate with her older brother and some of the other elders. When they heard Bluestar's call for a Clan meeting Spottedleaf made her way to the Highrock. When she was walking over she bumps into Fireheart.

"Umpf…"

"Oh I'm sorry Fireheart are you okay?" Spottedleaf meows.

"I'm good." Fireheart stated. He looks at the crowed, "You want to sit with me."

Spottedleaf gave a kind smile, "I would love to…but you're deputy now. You have a special seat to sit for Clan meetings. But don't worry, I will sit where you can see me."

Fireheart nodded. He moves a head of her to go to the spot where Tigerclaw used to be. Spottedleaf settles herself in between Runningwind and Mousefur. A spot where Fireheart has a good view to see her. The sinking sun made Fireheart's fur glow of fire. In this moment he looks completely handsome, and it made Spottedleaf's heart thumped in her chest.

Dustpelt and Darkstripe both took their places at the front. Once the rest of the Clan was gathered, Bluestar began the meeting. "We are here today to give two Clan kits their apprentice names." Bluestar pause for a brief moment. A silent hush feel over the Clan as they were just as excited as the two kits that were beside Brindleface. Bluestar nodded to the two kits and softly order them, "Come forward." The two kits padded side by side to the center of the clearing. There little gray coasts bristle with anticipation.

"Dustpelt," meows Bluestar. "You will be mentor to Ashpaw."

Spottedleaf watched as Dustpelt walks up to stand beside his new apprentice. "Dustpelt," Bluestar continues on, "this will be your first apprentice. Share your courage and determination with him. I know you will train him well, but don't be afraid to turn to the senior warriors for advice." Dustpelt's eyes gleamed with pride as he looked at Bluestar. Then he bent down and touch noses with his new apprentice.

Spottedleaf watch as they both walk to the outer edge of the circle as Bluestar continues on with the next kit. "Darkstripe," there was a brief moment of pause when the leader said the warrior's name. Spottedleaf was unsure if Bluestar trusts Darkstripe or not, but whatever that Spottedleaf thought disappears as Bluestar went on, "You will be a mentor to Fernpaw." The dark tabby moves to stand beside the small she-cat.

"Darkstripe, you are intelligent and bold. Pass on all you can to this young apprentice." Bluestar concludes.

"Certainly," Darkstripe promises his leader. He then bent down and touch noses with his new apprentice. When Darkstripe and Fernpaw took their places with Dustpelt and Ashpaw, the Clan cheered for the two new apprentices.

Cats began to break the circle and went to congratulate the two new apprentices as well as the newly appointed mentors. Spottedleaf goes and congratulate her nephew. "Congrats Darkstripe….."

Darkstripe looks past her and doesn't respond to her. But when Longtail goes and congratulate him, he takes notice. Runningwind was beside her when he did that. He softly whispers to her, "Don't take it personally Spottedleaf. He does that to a lot of us."

Spottedleaf nodded to him and moves on to Dustpelt, "Congrats Dustpelt. You will make a fine mentor, just like your father."

Dustpelt beamed at her, "Thanks Spottedleaf. He trained your brother right?"

Patchpelt walks up, "Yes he did I was his apprentice."

Spottedleaf steps in, "Come on Patch….Dustpelt and Ashpaw, don't need to hear your long tales of your apprenticeship."

That seem to put a smile on Ashpaw, "I wouldn't mind. I want to hear all about it!"

Dustpelt eyes Spottedleaf and then to his apprentice, "Maybe some other time."

Spottedleaf dismisses herself from the small cluster of cats as she makes her way to her den. There Cinderpelt has organized everything and made the herbs for the next day. Spottedleaf came to her, "So did everything go smoothly?"

"Sort of…." Cinderpelt stated.

"What do you mean sort of?" Spottedleaf asks.

"One of the herbs I accidently dumped into the small pool of water, and then messed up one of the ointments for aching joints to put on Smallear this afternoon….and then forgot to add juniberries in with one of the paste." Cinderpelt confess. "Face it I am a disaster over here. I will be the worst clumsy Medicine Cat that ThunderClan brought up."

Spottedleaf sighs, "It happens."

Cinderpelt looks at her, "You're not mad?"

"No….Cinderpelt, it takes time to get everything right. You'll get there." Spottedleaf stated.

"No I won't. I'll never be as good as you." Cinderpelt grunted.

"Oh even I had issues during my apprenticeship when I started out. Did a lot of stupid things. But you know what I did to overcome this…" Spottedleaf stated.

Cinderpelt shook her head, as if she does not know the answer. Spottedleaf looks at her with soft eyes, "I learned from my errors, and try, and try and keep trying until I was confident. And another thing, when I was struggling I also asked for help." Spottedleaf stated the last one carefully. Dropping the hint to her apprentice.

Cinderpelt picked it up, "I'm sorry Spottedleaf…I should have come and get you when I need the help. I was stupid and reckless."

"No you weren't stupid, you wanted to prove yourself that you can do it….your pride is what got to you.." Spottedleaf stated. "Well I will be there with you tomorrow. So you will get things right, this time. And Cinderpelt, don't take this as a failure moment, but as a learning moment. You are not a failure, I didn't choose you because you are a disable cat. I choose you because you have the same spirit as I did when I was an apprentice. You reminded a lot of my through my youth."

Cinderpelt's frown slowly disappears to Spottedleaf's remark. She softly gave her thanks, "Thank you Spottedleaf."

"Now get some sleep. You'll need every ounce of your energy tomorrow." Spottedleaf stated.

Cinderpelt nodded as she makes her way to her nest. Spottedleaf went to go to the place where she keeps all of her stored herbs and mixes. For Cinderpelt's first day alone, she wasn't too bad. Then she notice the messed up attempts of mixing herbs. Spottedleaf sighs as she gathers the shells and begins to clean up Cinderpelt's mistakes.

The moonlight lit up her small clearing. She managed to clean one of the tortoise shells when she heard paw steps coming up to her den. Fireheart soon appears in her clearing. Spottedleaf stops what she is doing and eyes him.

He moves to her and then embraces her in a long soothing kiss. Spottedleaf longed for this moment of kissing him since that night when they confine their love for each other, and mated for the first time. She got a sense he was yearning for the same thing too, now that Graystripe left to be with RiverClan. She was the only one who can center him right now.

After what feels like moons, they finally settle down from their make out session. Spottedleaf moves him in a small clearing where she treats sick cats. There they snuggle together in a soft nest as she gently sooths his worries and frustrations by sharing tongues with him, tenderly.

"Do you want to tell me what has really been bugging you lately?" Spottedleaf licks Fireheart's strong shoulder.

Fireheart looks at her with sorrowful eyes, "My apprentice Cloudpaw. Ever since…..well ever since I had been made deputy, he has been….careless of my orders. And has been very disobedient to the code. I don't know what to do Spottedleaf. I am just so lost right now."

Spottedleaf stops licking his shoulder and gazes into her mate's emerald eyes, "Well….training family members of your own blood is not an easy task. Redtail had the exact same problem with trying to but Tigerclaw in his place, when he was a young kit."

"How do you get them to listen?" Fireheart asks.

"You can't." Spottedleaf stated. A confused look came on Fireheart's face. "He has to learn on his own. He may seem impossible right now, but he will get there."

Fireheart sighs, "If he gets there….I don't think he wants to be a Clan cat."

Spottedleaf nuzzles him, "Oh Fireheart, he does. I see the way he is around Cinderpelt. He wants to be part of this Clan. Also he respects you….a lot. He looks up to you. He may seem impossible, and really stubborn right now, but if you look past that, he really admires you."

Fireheart looks into her soft amber eyes, "Maybe you are right…still why does he behave the way he does."

Spottedleaf let's out a chuckle, "Because you are his uncle, and in some ways, he thinks you kind of take up being his father. It is a family dynamitic thing. Graystripe was like that the longest time with Patchpelt."

Fireheart looks up at StarClan, then he looks back at her, "I miss him so much Spottedleaf. I feel so lonely without him."

Spottedleaf presses her nose to his check and tenderly nuzzles him. "I know….I'm sure he misses you too."

Fireheart looks at her and his eyes sparkle in the night, "But I am so glad that you are here. You center me when no one else does."

Spottedleaf closes the gap and kisses him so tenderly it made her own heart ache. They kiss for several heartbeats when Fireheart is the one to break the kiss leaving Spottedleaf feeling breathless. "I got to go. I'm leading the dawn patrol tomorrow. Thanks again for everything. I just wish…." Fireheart pauses as he looks at her. "I just wish I had more time to see you, and be with you, like the night where we, made love."

Spottedleaf sighs, "I know….."

"I want to make love to you again." Fireheart confess.

"You will….but not at this time. You need to first manage and get in routine of being deputy. It may seem tough at first, but you'll find your way through it. My brother did, when he was deputy, and managed to find time to be with his mate." Spottedleaf stated.

Fireheart nodded to her words, "How do you know what to say?"

Spottedleaf smiles and a giddy laugh came out. Fireheart couldn't help himself as he goes in and kisses her again. Spottedleaf melted in his embrace, as she kisses him deeply. Then he pulls back and stares into her loving eyes. "I love you Spottedleaf, you are so incredibly beautiful."

Spottedleaf's nuzzles her nose to his, "I love you to, my love. But you have to go to your den before someone finds out that you are missing." Fireheart nodded and he kissed her one last time. Then he turns to leave the small clearing in Spottedleaf's medicine den.


	2. Chapter 2: A Forbidden Passage

**Chapter 2: A Forbidden Passage**

_ Spottedleaf slept peacefully next to Cinderpelt who is now sleeping next to her in her small den. Since Cinderpelt is now officially recognized as a medicine cat by StarClan, Spottedleaf has allowed Cinderpelt to sleep next to her in her small den. Not long now, Spottedleaf will retire from her medicine cat duties and Cinderpelt will take her place. Since her romance with Fireheart calmed her sorrows, and fill her broken heart with love again, Spottedleaf finally had a nice peaceful rest._

_ At dawn Spottedleaf was awaken by a kick. Spottedleaf open up her eyes to see Cinderpelt twitching and kicking. Spottedleaf notice that in the night Cinderpelt moved out of her nest and was laying half in Spottedleaf's. _

_ She is such a kit at times….Spottedleaf thought to herself. Then Spottedleaf carefully moves out of her nest, not to wake Cinderpelt, as she gets up and finish her task that she started to do last night before, Fireheart distracted her._

_ Spottedleaf was in the middle of her task when an unsuspected visitor came into the clearing._

"Spottedleaf!" A meow sounded in the clearing.

Spottedleaf looks up to see her leader, she quickly cleans her paws and attends to her leader. "Bluestar I'm surprise to see you in here, are you alrigh…" Spottedleaf started to ask, but Bluestar cut her off.

"I need traveling herbs. I am making the journey to Highstones to seek counsel with StarClan. It is urgent." Bluestar demanded.

Spottedleaf knows better not to question Bluestar, she did what Bluestar requested and went to the storage to find the herbs. Cinderpelt came out of the split rock just then. "What's going on…why is Bluestar in the den?"

"She needs traveling herbs." Spottedleaf stated.

"She is going to Highstones is she?" Cinderpelt asks her mentor.

"Yes…" Spottedleaf responds to Cinderpelt's question.

"But why does she need to go to Highstones?" Cinderpelt asks.

Spottedleaf shifts her gaze to look at her apprentice, "I am only going to say this once. You cannot question a leader's request to go to Highstones….if Bluestar feels the need to visit Highstones to seek counsel with StarClan then we have to obey…got it."

Cinderpelt nodded to Spottedleaf's statement. Cinderpelt eyes the leaf that held the herbs then she notice one that is not a traveling herb, "Spottedleaf….I don't think this is a traveling herb."

Cinderpelt pointed to an herb called chamomile. Spottedleaf nodded, "It's not."

"Then why do you put it in with the herbs if it is not?" Cinderpelt stated.

"Because, Bluestar needs something to soothe her heart as well as to give her physical strength. One thing a Medicine cat knows, is the mental state the leader is in. Since Tigerclaw's betrayal, it has weakened Bluestar. And I am greatly concern with her health state. Not to mention this is Bluestar's finale life. I don't want her to die, by making the journey to Highstones, so that is why I am giving her chamomile to straighten her heart." Spottedleaf explains. She then eyes her apprentice, "Don't breathe a word to her about it. This is between us medicine cats, got it?"

Cinderpelt nodded as she helps carries out the herbs to Bluestar. When Spottedleaf returns from the back, Fireheart was beside his leader. Spottedleaf drops her gaze a bit as he approaches the two she-cats. "I suppose you'll be wanting some traveling herbs too." Spottedleaf spoke directly to Fireheart.

"Yes please." Fireheart answers her. His eyes searched hers. Knowing that her leader is keeping a watchful eye on her, them, she hid her feelings toward him in that moment, and kept him at a distance.

Spottedleaf places the herbs at her apprentice, "Take this to Bluestar…" Spottedleaf instructed. Cinderpelt did what she was told, as Spottedleaf went back to make another traveling herbs kit for Fireheart. It took her a few moments more, then Spottedleaf emerges from the back, Cinderpelt was there as Spottedleaf hands Cinderpelt Fireheart's traveling herbs.

Bluestar looks up as Fireheart finishes eating his herbs. She nodded her thanks to her faithful medicine cat, and dashes out of the clearing flicking her tail for Fireheart to follow. Fireheart looked back one last time as he and Spottedleaf lock gaze for a moment. In that moment, he secretly hinted to her, _I love you_, and soon follows Bluestar out of the medicine cat den.

Cinderpelt picked it up and shook her head, "I sure hope you know what you are doing Spottedleaf, because, you are trending on dangerous waters for being in love with him." Cinderpelt stated when Bluestar was out of ear shot.

Spottedleaf looks at her apprentice, Cinderpelt gave a nervous look to her mentor. "I am careful."

"I'm sure you are…but it is only a matter of time, before someone will discover your love affair with him. Secretes are not kept secretes for long. Sooner or later, it will be discovered." Cinderpelt stated. She disappears to the back.

Cinderpelt has spoke words of wisdom in that moment. It seems that somehow they have switched roles. Spottedleaf knows that, but she also can't help her heart of falling in love. Spottedleaf calls out to her apprentice, "I will get us something to eat, we have a big day today."

Spottedleaf walks out of her den and she sees that the Clan was beginning to stir. Her brother and sister were near the nursery. Spottedleaf then sees Fireheart's apprentice looking discouraged as he goes off with Runningwind to go hunting. Spottedleaf heard Fireheart confess to her last night about his nephew. Later on tonight she will have a talk with him. Sometimes a stubborn apprentice needs to be handled in a gentler way instead of a harsh tone. She had to do that with Graystripe when he was the same age as Cloudpaw now.

She walks over to the fresh kill pile and chooses something for her and Cinderpelt. Sandstorm her niece comes out of her den and strolls over to the pile as well. She sniffs the sky, then sighs, "Seems to be a promising warm day."

Spottedleaf politely smiles, "Yes indeed. How is hunting?"

"That was yesterday….I am on patrol this afternoon." Sandstorm replies.

"Oh…." Spottedleaf took back what she stated earlier.

Sandstorm looks at her, "Do you know where Fireheart went? I just past Mousefur and Whitestorm, and Fireheart was suppose to be with them."

"He left with Bluestar to go to Highstones, just a few moments ago." Spottedleaf replies.

Sandstorm looked kind of discourage about that, "Oh…why the sudden urgency to go to Highstones?"

"Bluestar wants to speak with StarClan. I didn't ask…" Spottedleaf replies. "Besides, why do you need to know where Fireheart went?"

Sandstorm didn't' meet her gaze, "Just miss him that's all…..he seems quite distant since Graystripe left ThunderClan."

Spottedleaf gave a kind smile, "He is going through a rough patch. With Graystripe leaving it not only broke his heart, it broke his will a little bit too. He is just grieving right now over the loss of his deep friendship with him. Give him time and space, he will come back."

Sandstorm looks at her aunt, "I just hope he will come back to his old self soon…..I am there for him when he needs me." Then she took a small bird and goes and joins Brackenfur to eat.

Spottedleaf understands where Sandstorm is coming from. She too senses the distant to Fireheart's character. But she understands too, that part of him is still hurting from loosing his best friend. She too feels broken hearted that her favorite nephew has abandon his birth Clan to be with his kits and his dead lover's Clan.

By mid day Spottedleaf had gave little assignments for Cinderpelt to do outside of camp to collect herbs. And gave her specific directions to mix herbs in the secret medicine cat cave. The camp was busy with practically every cat out enjoying the beautiful warm weather.

Spottedleaf had managed to get everything all done. The stocking of medicine for future casualties and sickness. When she leaves the back she is greeted by her sister. "Good afternoon, Spottedleaf…"

"Hey….what….what are you doing in here?" Spottedleaf nuzzles her sister's face.

Willowpelt let out a welcoming purr. Spottedleaf can tell she is still heart broken from Graystripe's leaving the camp. Spottedleaf sits down in front of her sister, as she waited for Willowpelt to speak. "I am concern a bit of the kits I am baring. Do you mind checking for me…."

"What is it?" Spottedleaf asks.

"All last night I have some strange cramps happening….I don't know if something is wrong with this pregnancy or I am being superstitious." Willowpelt expresses her concern.

Spottedleaf nodded as she leads her sister to the examining stone. This place still gives Spottedleaf the chills, knowing that Yellowfang had killed her only surviving son, in this particular area of her den. Spottedleaf carefully places her paws on her sisters belly and carefully examines her. She presses her ears to her belly as she monitors the heartbeats. After a few moments she steps back and looks at her sister.

"Well…." Willowpelt asks, her blue eyes anxiously searches her sister for some news.

Spottedleaf smiles, "Sis…what you are feeling is some intestinal issues. My advice, lay off the sweet berries for awhile. They don't go well with pregnancies…Tell your mate that.."

"So there is nothing wrong with my unborn kits?" Willowpelt asks.

"Nope, they all seem very healthy to me. But I will give you some mint leaves, to calm your intestines. It should flush out in a day or so." Spottedleaf licks her sister's face.

Spottedleaf walks her sister out of her den and Willowpelt meows her thanks to her sister. Spottedleaf turns her head and was surprise to see her leader as well as Fireheart returning. This is not a good sign. From across the clearing she shares Fireheart fears and worries. Never in Spottedleaf's life, have a leader been turned away on the journey to Moonstone. Something was wrong…..perhaps StarClan is angry at Bluestar for breaking the tradition of naming the new deputy.

Just then Cloudpaw returns with a squirrel in his mouth, follow by Cinderpelt carring herbs back to the medicine cat den. When Cinderpelt approaches she drops the herbs at her feet, "Cloudpaw is in big trouble."

"Why do you say that?" Spottedleaf asks.

"When I past him, Fireheart looked furious, and they were in an heated argument." Cinderpelt picks up the herbs and looks back at her mentor, "Did you do all the herb mixing?"

"Yes, put you're stash and we will sort it out tomorrow. Put it under the stone so it will keep cool." Spottedleaf instructed.

Cinderpelt nodded as she did what she was told. Spottedleaf looks back at Fireheart and his apprentice. She sees Fireheart getting more angry and frustrated at him. Then she notice that Cloudpaw's tail slump to the ground as he slowly walks to a shaded place near the apprentice den. She looks back at Fireheart who was at his wits end with his nephew. Cinderpelt came out and looks at her mentor, "What do I do with the marigold leaves and juniper berries?" When Spottedleaf didn't answer her she stated her name, "Spottedleaf?"

Spottedleaf looks down at her apprentice, "Can you give me a moment?"

Cinderpelt looks at her with confused eyes, "Sure….what for?"

"I need to give some wisdom advice to a certain young apprentice." Spottedleaf hinted to Cinderpelt about Cloudpaw.

Cinderpelt stops her, "Don't you think he has had enough bashing for one day?"

Spottedleaf sighs, "I am not going to bash at him….I am going to use the method that my own mother gave me."

"Which is?" Cinderpelt asks.

"A wise and gentle approach." Spottedleaf replies. Then she gets up and goes over to where Cloudpaw is at under a shaded tree.

"Why the lone face, there?" Spottedleaf asks as soon as she stood in front of the young tom.

"Everyone _hates_ me!" the young white tom blurted out.

"No they don'.." Spottedleaf try to comfort the young cat, but Cloudpaw cut her off.

"Yes they do! Fireheart said I can't go to the Gathering, all because I didn't' follow the _code_. Why is there so much codes and rules!" Cloudpaw shouted.

Spottedleaf took a deep breath as she curls her tail around her white paws, "Cloudpaw, you got to get out the mind set of thinking everyone is against you. They are not. But you also have to be respectful to your clanmates as well. And obey the code"

"What do you mean, _respect my clanmates_? You mean, the other apprentices?" Cloudpaw looks up into Spottedleaf's amber gaze.

"Not just your fellow apprentices, everyone. The Elders, the warriors, Bluestar, me Cinderpelt. Think of us as one big family. You wouldn't disrespect your birth mother would you?"

Cloudpaw thought for a moment what Spottedleaf was hinting at, "No….but my birth mother is a kittypet she has no rules to live by."

"You are missing the point of my analogy here Cloudpaw. Think about what your mother, or even your adoptive mother. You will be obedient with them and do what they tell you no questions asks right." Cloudpaw nodded in agreement to what Spottedleaf was telling him. "Well same thing applies to you obeying other warriors and their assignments they want you to do. Like you going out to hunt, caring for the elders. We all have little jobs in this Clan and we all serve it without questions ask. We are a community and we all serve and help one another. And the code is there to help guide us. What will happen if we all just simply follow our own set of codes and laws?"

Cloudpaw answers her, "There will be chaos, and nothing will ever get done, and we have no order to live by."

"That's exactly right. The warrior code is there to help keep each cat in line, so there will be order not chaos. There is also rules and codes for kittypets too. Instead of obeying StarClan, they obey their masters or their two legged person. We all live by some sort of order code." Spottedleaf stated.

Cloudpaw looks at her, "I get all that…..just….Fireheart….my uncle seems to be more authority and no fun since he had made deputy. He hates me too."

"Fireheart doesn't hate you Cloudpaw….he loves and adores you, just like Brindleface loves and adores you." Spottedleaf reminded him.

"Well if he loves me he sure doesn't show it." Cloudpaw snorted.

"Of course he does show it…..he just gets frustrated at times. Being a mentor to your own blood is a challenge, and not an easy path to walk on. And being deputy also puts a lot of stress and pressure too. But Fireheart really loves you….he brought you in this Clan, and he has stood up for you many times, all through the winter." Spottedleaf pauses as she eyes the young tom. She puts her tail under his small chin to make him look at her, "Instead of focusing in on the frustrations, look for ways to contribute to the Clan, in a loving and serving matter. Like you would do with your birth mom, or your adoptive mother. It might give you a different pair of lens to see through when you are having conflict. You are a special young cat, Cloudpaw, your mother knew that when she gave you to Fireheart be a Clan cat."

That seem to perk up the young tom's spirit just a bit. Then he asks her, "Why are you so wise?"

Spottedleaf smiles, "Because, I dealt with this situation before, back when I was young."

"Will I become as wise as you are?" Cloudpaw asks.

"Someday yes….Wisdom comes from experience that you learn from Cloudpaw….Which means learning from your screw-ups that you make. Some of the best warriors, are the ones who screw up the most." Spottedleaf pointed out.

Cloudpaw then looks at her and then to his apprentices, "Thanks Spottedleaf…..for everything….you remind me a lot of my adoptive mother."

Spottedleaf smiles to him, "Just think about what I said. You are a good apprentice Cloudpaw, let everyone see that in you, as you continue on with your apprenticeship…..which means, obeying your mentors and elders." Then she turns and goes back to her den with Cinderpelt. Cinderpelt looks to her as Spottedleaf approaches. Then Spottedleaf goes into the den and help out with her apprentice.


	3. Chapter 3: Peace for the Clans

**Chapter 3: Peace For the Clans**

_ The sun has risen and fallen 3 times since Spottedleaf had a talk with Cloudpaw. Over the few days since her talk he has showing some improvement, still continues to ignore Fireheart, but at least he is behaving somewhat. Tonight is the first gathering since Tigerclaw's treachery to the Clan, and that Brokentail is dead. Maybe now, there will be peace among the Clans instead of hostile or threating of a war._

_ The sun was setting as Spottedleaf ate with her sister and her sister in-law, Brindleface. Willowpelt is somewhat coming back to her old self. But part of her will still be heartbroken, because her son she loved so dearly left his birth Clan to be in the Clan of his mate's. _

"Are you attending the Gathering tonight?" Brindleface asks Willowpelt.

"I would, but I can't….remember queens have to say in camp, you know that." Willowpelt stated.

"Right…sorry, I am just getting used to being a warrior again. I'll tell you all about it when I get back." Brindleface smiles, as Willowpelt purrs in delight.

Willowpelt turns to her sister, "Are you taking Cinderpaw…err..I mean, Cinderpelt?"

"Yes…she has been bugging me the past few days to go. " Spottedleaf commented back.

"Well she should go tonight, she has never been to the Gathering, and she deserves to go. And besides she needs to start meeting other medicine cats from the other Clans if she is going to take the place of you." Brindleface stated.

"I agree." Willowpelt stated.

"Come on Spottedleaf, Fireheart is gathering the warriors to go the Gathering…I don't want to be late for my first Gathering!" Cinderpelt meows in agony.

"You better go…." Willowpelt purrs in amusement of her sister's apprentice, "Or your apprentice will leave without her."

Spottedleaf looks at her, "Do you want me to stay?"

"No….I'm fine…I we need any medical assistance Yellowfang is offered to stand by." Willowpelt looks to her. Then a deep cloud of sadness came over her eyes. "Besides, if you do see Graystripe tonight…just tell him…..Tell him I love him, and that I am proud of him. Despite that he went against the code, I still love him dearly, he is still my son."

Spottedleaf came over to her sister, and licks her cheek, and softly whispers in her ear, "He already knows you love him. Both you and Whitestorm. But yes, I will pass on your message. I love you."

Willowpelt nods and tears came out of her eye. Then Spottedleaf turns and meets up with her apprentice with the gathering warriors. Patchpelt came up to her, "So you are taking your apprentice to the Gathering eh…"

Spottedleaf looks to her older brother, "Yes….why do you have a problem with that?"

Patchpelt smiles, "No….it will be good for her, so she can get acquainted with the other medicine cats, and learn their ways as well."

Spottedleaf looks back to where Willowpelt is, as she sees Whitestorm nuzzling her. "I'm worried for her."

Patchpelt was confused at the moment, but then caught her gaze as she looks back at their sister, "She will be fine _Speckles_."

"I know that with her pregnancy, but with her grief with Graystripe." Spottedleaf looks to her brother.

Patchpelt nods, "She is coming around sis. She is going through a major heartbreak right now."

Spottedleaf leans on her brother, as they waited for Bluestar to come. When she does approach Bluestar announced, "Whitestorm will be in charge of the camp while we're away."

"Bluestar," Mousefur addresses the leader very carefully, "What are you going to say about the way WindClan stopped you from traveling to Highstones?"

"I shall say nothing," Bluestar answers her firmly. "WindClan knows that what they did was wrong. It's not worth risking their aggression by pointing it out in front of the other Clans."

Everyone agreed with their leaders statement. The Bluestar turns and started their journey as they head out of through the camp entrance. Spottedleaf watches as Fireheart falls to the rear of the group. She passes him, as he gave a loving smile to her. She gave one in return as they past one another. She wishes she could walk with him, but her apprentice wouldn't let her. "Come on, _Speckles_, while I am still young enough." Cinderpelt stated as she was 5 fox leaps head of Spottedleaf.

Spottedleaf sighs, "Pace yourself, we still have a ways to go yet."

"I'm fine….it's you I am worried about.., and I have a crippled leg!" Cinderpelt challenged her mentor.

Spottedleaf watches as Fireheart chuckles, "You better show your apprentice a thing or two of traveling to Fourtrees."

Spottedleaf commented back, "Oh believe me I will…" She picks up her pace as she leaves Fireheart to fall in the back.

Spottedleaf trotted up to Cinderpelt as she now is walking step with step with her. "Finally you caught up to me…." Cinderpelt huffs.

Spottedleaf playfully bats at her apprentice, "Okay seriously now, pace yourself. I don't want you to loose your energy all too fast, remember you still have to climb the ravine to get into the clearing down below."

Cinderpelt eyes her, "Well you know all that traveling you sent me out to collect herbs. Well over the past several weeks I have been training myself, and learn to adopted at my own speed. I can do it Spottedleaf, I trained myself."

Spottedleaf looks at her and then nods. She turns back and then notice that her niece is now with Fireheart. A pang of envy shot through her. Cinderpelt has picked up on Spottedleaf's jealousy, "You okay?"

Spottedleaf drops her gaze and tries not to look back, "Yeah I'm fine."

Cinderpelt eyes her, "Really…because that look right there says that you are jealous."

"I'm not jealous…just….oh never mind." Spottedleaf padded onward.

Cinderpelt smiles, as she notices that her mentor is experiencing jealousy. Cinderpelt then stares down the slope of the clearing of Fourtrees. Cinderpelt's eyes grew big as she smelt the cats from all the Clans. Spottedleaf looks down at her apprentice, and a glimmer of happiness came over her, which seemed to have dissolved her jealously toward her niece being with Fireheart. Spottedleaf had to put her paw on Cinderpelt's, to keep her from plugging in the clearing without Bluestar's approval. Cinderpelt eyes her leader with anticipation.

Spottedleaf follows her gaze. Spottedleaf worries of her dear friends broken spirit. Tigerclaw not only wounded her physically, he wounded her mentally, and broken her will to trust any of her fellow clanmates. She watches as Bluestar took several deep breaths, then she composed her poster and plunges down the slope.

Spottedleaf looks back and sees that Cinderpelt is already down the slope. Spottedleaf smiles as Cinderpelt couldn't wait another second. Spottedleaf then follows down and meets up with her apprentice.

"Where to go now?" Cinderpelt asks.

"Go and start to mingle. Seek out other cats from the other Clans." Spottedleaf instructs.

"What about you….am I suppose to go where you go?" Cinderpelt asks.

"No not really. The best way is to start to examine and mingle in with the other Clans. You don't see many of the warriors with their apprentices when meeting the cats from the other Clans." Spottedleaf pointed out.

A RiverClan she-cat came up to Cinderpelt, "Hi, I'm Shadepaw. I just got appointed to being an apprentice. What is your name?"

Spottedleaf looks to her apprentice and nods for Cinderpelt to introduce herself. "I'm Cinderpelt. This is my first time here."

"Really your first time, you mean as a warrior apprentice you never got to go, and now you are a warrior." Shadepaw asks.

Cinderpelt chuckles, "I'm not a warrior…..I am a medicine cat….well going to be, I am still an apprentice. I just got my medicine cat name not to long ago."

Spottedleaf steps away to let her apprentice and the RiverClan she-cat talk. Spottedleaf goes off to mingle in with some WindClan elders as well as some RiverClan. She notices that Graypool isn't among them. They elders where going on and on about a funny tale. Spottedleaf felt a brush on her shoulder as she turns.

"You come all the way from your camp to hear tales of how WindClan had a swirl of dust blocking their camp?" a familiar voice sounded behind her.

Spottedleaf turns, and smile crept on her face, "Stonefur….so nice to see you. My have you grown big and strong."

"Nice to see you too. I heard the grape vine that you have an apprentice now." Stonefur commented.

"Yes….she is here in fact." Spottedleaf smiles.

"If you two don't mind talking somewhere else, where you can be loud, some of us are trying to hear this story." A RiverClan elder shouted.

Stonefur gave and apology glance at one of his elders. Then he and Spottedleaf padded away from the group, so they can catch up. "So how have you been….how is your sister?"

"I'm good, just got my new apprentice." Stonefur stated. "And Mistyfoot, well she is tending to her kits. She sends her regards tonight."

Spottedleaf smiles, "It's fine, tending kits is a bit more important. Congrats on getting your apprentice. You will be a fine mentor."

Stonefur looks to her, "Thanks. I heard from Graystripe that Fireheart is your new deputy. Come on Spottedleaf, someone had to mention him."

Spottedleaf nods, "Yes it is true, Fireheart is the new deputy."

Stonefur nods, "He will be a fine deputy, he has a lot of loyalty and courage. Reminds me a lot of your brother, and a bit of my father, Oakheart."

That made Spottedleaf's heart melt. Then he eyes her, "What happen to Tigerclaw, if you don't mind me asking?"

Spottedleaf wasn't sure how to go about asking, "I can't discuss it…it is our clan's problem, no one else's."

"Understandable." Stonefur stated

Switching topics now, Spottedleaf asks her old friend, "So how is Graystripe? Is he adopting well?"

Stonefur chuckles, "Something tells me you were going to ask that."

"Sorry…I'm his aunt, and he is my kin…so I have to know, how is he?" Spottedleaf presses on her friend.

"He is adapting well. He can swim, however he will never be a true RiverClan cat. And his kits are growing well. They are soon going to be apprentices along with my sister's kits. Although he does prefer you as a medicine cat over Mudfur." Stonefur winks at her. Then his smile fades a little, "Although part of him still misses ThunderClan."

Spottedleaf drops her amber gaze, "We miss him also. Willowpelt has not been the same since I gave her the news that he left to be in RiverClan. Is he here tonight?"

Stonefur shook his head, "He is back at camp. He didn't want to leave his kits."

Spottedleaf had a sigh of disappointment. Just then a yowl sounded from the Great Rock. "Come on, the Gathering has started."

Spottedleaf dismisses herself from her old friend as Mudclaw sat with him. Spottedleaf seated herself between to ShadowClan warriors. As they waited for the meeting to begin. Spottedleaf notices that Crookedstar was at the front, Bluestar on the left while Tallstar on the right of Crookedstar. Then on the far side of Tallstar sat Nightstar, as the shadows from the oak tree hide the cat's silhouetted figure.

A few rabbit lengths from her, sat Mousefur and Fireheart. Spottedleaf was happy to see him, however he was still searching the crowd of cats for Graystripe. She didn't blame him, she too wanted to talk with her nephew.

Just then Crookedstar's voice rang in the clearing to start to meeting, once every cat was gathered. "Bluestar wishes to speak first."

Crookedstar steps back as Bluestar nods as she takes her place at the foot of the Great Rock, "Good evening." Bluestar announces in a firm strong voice. She scans the crowd before continuing, "You may already have heard from WindClan, but for those of you who have not, Brokentail is dead!"

A mumble of ripples of satisfaction echoed in the clearing, to Bluestar's news. Spottedleaf saw a glimpse of excitement flicker in the ShadowClan leader's yellow eyes. "How did he die?" Nightstar rasped.

Bluestar ignores Nightstar's comment, as she continues on with her message, "And ThunderClan has a new deputy."

A voice in the middle of the crowd burst out, "So it's true what RiverClan has been saying." Spottedleaf turns her gaze to see who was speaking. A young WindClan warrior spoke out, "Something's happened to Tigerclaw!"

"Is he dead?" Mudclaw demanded to know. When he spoke that, it brought a banned of cries following the crowd.

A ShadowClan warrior who is sitting next to Spottedleaf spoke out, "Did he die of a sickness?"

A RiverClan elder stated from behind, "Was it an accident?"

Spottedleaf watches sympathy at her leader. As question after question was shouted in the crowd. Spottedleaf notices each one of her Clanmates as they each stiffen with what Tigerclaw had done to them with his disloyalty

All the questions came to a screeching halt when Bluestar lets out a yowl to silence them. "Tigerclaw's fate is ThunderClan's business and does not concern anyone else's!" There was still unsatisfied mummers going on in the sea of cats below, but Bluestar ignores them. She raises her broad head and square her shoulders. "Our new deputy is Fireheart."

All eyes turn to look at the flame-pelted warrior. Fireheart did not like the questioning eyes on him as he dropped to the ground and started kneading the needles under his paws. Spottedleaf wanted to press her body up to him to give him some comfort support, but that will create more questioning stares.

The meeting last for a little while longer, as the other leaders presented their news. However many cats where still hung up on the news about Tigerclaw, and Fireheart being the new ThunderClan deputy.

Then Nightstar dismisses the meeting as he jumps down from the Great Rock and made his way to his territory. Spottedleaf politely smiles at the two toms that sat with her. They both gave her a respectful nod as they joined their leader. Spottedleaf then joins her own. She caught sight of Stonefur, but he was too occupied with talking to a RiverClan elder. Mousefur along with Fireheart came beside her. Fireheart stares at Spottedleaf as she gave a warm smile to him. He was grateful to have her at every Gathering. Even though they weren't near one another, she felt the tip of his tail touching hers.

Then Bluestar leads the way back to camp. Fireheart drops back to the rear to make sure that everyone is keeping up. Spottedleaf drops back to walk with him. "Sorry you were on the spotlight."

Fireheart shrugs, "It has to happen sometime. I saw that you were talking with Stonefur."

Spottedleaf nodded, "Yes….he gave me some insights what has happened to him. And also, give me the news about Graystripe."

Fireheart looks to her, "I wish he was here tonight. I really miss talking with hm."

Spottedleaf sighs, "I know….so do I….so do his mother and father. Especially Willowpelt. She still is brokenhearted. And to be honest so am I. Graystripe was my favorite out of all my siblings kits."

Fireheart looks at her, and then eyes the Clan, "If you want later on….we could share tongues."

Spottedleaf surpasses a purr, "Thank you…..I would love that."

Fireheart gave a loving smile to her, "You are the only cat who ever truly makes me happy, and you melt my troubles away."

That comment that he gave to her melt her. She doesn't know why she got jealous all of a sudden that Sandstorm was by him. She knows deep down in her heart, that Fireheart will always be in love with her. No cat can take the love they feel for one another. She looks ahead and sighs, "Well…I need to move head, don't want others to think.."

Fireheart smiles as he nodded. He gave a sly comment, "It's fine…besides, I wouldn't mind watching from this angle…"

Spottedleaf caught on his drift, and she gave a giddy laugh. She presses on as Fireheart stayed behind her 4 paces. When they reach the camp Spottedleaf retreats to her den, and looks at Fireheart as he parted to the warriors den. They gave a brief eye contact, before parting. Cinderpelt waited up for her leader.

"That was awesome! I love the Gathering." Cinderpelt exclaim. "I've met so many cats, and they shared so many stories, about their training as warriors."

Spottedleaf went to her nest as Cinderpelt went on and on. "So I take it you enjoyed your night?"

"Yes….when is the next one going to be?" Cinderpelt ask.

"Not for some time yet. Remember it is every Full moon." Spottedleaf suggested.

"I know…but it seems so far away…." Cinderpelt yawns.

"I may seem far away, but it really isn't. Now get some rest. You have to have energy for tomorrow. Clan duties doesn't stop, just because of the Gathering." Spottedleaf advices.

"I know, I know…" Cinderpelt stated. Spottedleaf drifts off to sleep to Cinderpelt's soft purr.


	4. Chapter 4: Spottedleaf's Chocie

**Chapter 4: Spottedleaf's Choice**

_ The night seem to be so short after the gathering as the early morning sun was just beginning to shine. Spottedleaf hadn't had a decent sleep several days now. Just when she thought today she was going to have a nice peaceful rest she was soon felt a nudge beside her. _"Spottedleaf….Spottedleaf…wake up!"

Spottedleaf slowly opens her beautiful amber eyes, "It's too early, Cinderpelt…we will go out for herb gathering at sun.."

"Spottedleaf! ShadowClan warriors are being brought to camp!" Cinderpelt meows, breaking Spottedleaf's sentence.

That bolted Spottedleaf's eyes open, "What!" Spottedleaf got out of her nest to follow Cinderpelt out into the clearing where the crowd of cats gathered to see and hear about the capture ShadowClan warriors. Spottedleaf was soon greeted by Fireheart as he himself had just woken up, Looking past her he follows Sandstorm to the center of the clearing where the dawn patrol held the prisoners.

Fireheart stood about a rabbit hop away from the gather prisoners, and he looks to Whitestorm, "Did they put up a fight when you found them?"

"No," Whitestorm commented flicking his tail. "When we woke them, they bagged us to bring them here."

Spottedleaf eyes the two warriors and sees that they are really sick. "Bagged you? Why would they do that?" Fireheart echoes the same question Spottedleaf thought.

Just then Bluestar's voice rang in the crowd that made Spottedleaf turn her head, "Where are these ShadowClan warriors? Is this another attack!" her tone of voice had an edge or rage and anger.

"Whitestorm found them on patrol," Fireheart explains quickly. "They were sleeping in ThunderClan territory."

Bluestar reared back her lip in a snarl, and glare at the unhealthy young ShadowClan warriors, "Sleeping? Well, have we been invaded or not?"

Whitestorm approaches Bluestar, "These were the only warriors we found."

Bluestar's eyes narrowed, "Are you sure? It could be a trap." She zeros in on the two capture prisoners.

Fireheart was hesitant to jump to conclusions, but Bluestar could be right, and he did not want to risk the chance of an unprepared attack. He gently calls out, "Mousefur, Dustpelt. You two take a warrior and an apprentice each. Start at the Thunderpath and work your way back to camp. I want every bit of the territory searched for signs of ShadowClan." Fireheart ordered.

The two warriors obeyed Fireheart's command and went off to carry out his orders. Fireheart then turns back onto the trembling young cats. "What are you doing in ThunderClan territory? He asked. "Littlecloud, why are you here?" he looks directly at the little brown tabby, with light blue eyes.

Littlecloud looks up to Fireheart, shaken with fear. He slowly replies to him. "W-Whitethroat and I came here….h-hoping you'd give us food and healing herbs."

Spottedleaf looks and eyes them closely. The black young one was looking at her desperately seeking for her healing touch. Hisses and growls where going on throughout the camp. Darkstripe was first to comment.

"Since when do ShadowClan seek us for help!" Darkstripe sneered.

Spottedleaf moves up to Fireheart, "Fireheart, these cats mean no harm to us. They are sick."

Spottedleaf goes over to Littlecloud and with a soft voice she spoke to him, "It's alright young one, I'm here to help."

Spottedleaf was going to ask Cinderpelt to bring her some herbs when a voice in the crowd came shouted at her, "No Spottedleaf! Get away from them!" Yellowfang shoves her out of the way to put distance between her and the two sick ShadowClan warriors.

"Why did you do that for? I can help them! These cats are seriously sick, they need our help!" Spottedleaf spat at the old she-cat. She looks at the old one, and a she looks past her. Spottedleaf turns her attention to Fireheart, then to her leader. "Bluestar I can help them…"

"I won't risk it!" Yowls Yellowfang.

Fireheart looks at the two ill ShadowClan warriors, "Why us? What made you come to our territory?"

This time the other cat, Whitethroat spoke up, "You helped ShadowClan before, when we drove out Brokentail." He paused slightly to let out a cough, before continuing on. "We hoped you would be able to help us now. Nightstar is sick. The camp is in chaos with so many ill cats. There are not enough herbs or fresh-kill to go around."

Yellowfang spat at her former clanmates, "What's Runningnose doing? He's your medicine cat. It's up to him to tend to you, and not us, and using our resources to tend to your sickness!" Spat the old gray cat.

Spottedleaf was shocked to hear those bitter words coming from her, as she eye the old one. She has lost her sense of compassion for her former clan. Despite the differences between the clans, medicine cats are supposed to be compassion to all cats. And help another clan in need when they desperately need it. Not to shun them when they need the most help.

Darkstripe let out a rude comment, "Nightstar seemed all right at the Gathering last night."

"Yes," agreed Bluestar, as she narrows her eyes suspiciously at them.

Littlecloud answers them, "He got worse when he returned to the camp. Runningnose was with him all night. He won't leave Nightstar's side. He let a kit die at it's mother's belly without even a poppy seed to ease it's journey to StarClan! We are afraid that he'll let us die too. Please we are begging you to help us!"

"They muse leave," insisted Yellowfang in a low growl.

Spottedleaf in anger shot at her, "And why is that! They need my help! Have you lost your sense of compassion!"

Yellowfang eyes her and anger in her eyes flare up at Spottedleaf. Fireheart backs up Spottedleaf's comment; "They're no threat to us in this state Yellowfang."

Yellowfang answers both of them, "They carry a disease I've seen before in ShadowClan." She stated as she begins to circle the ShadowClan cats, studying them but keeping her distance. "It killed many cats the last time."

"It's not greencough is it?" Fireheart asks. When he stated that cats begin to edge away from the clearing to keep their distance. Only Spottedleaf, Fireheart, Cinderpelt, Bluestar and Yellowfang remain semi close to them.

Yellowfang returns to her spot beside Bluestar, as she answers Fireheart's question, "No. It has no name." As she eyes the two intruders closely. "It comes from the rats that live on Twoleg dump on the far side of the ShadowClan territory." She glares at Littlecloud. "Surely the elders know those Twoleg rats carry sickness, and must _never_ be taken as prey?"

"An apprentice brought the rat back," explains Littlecloud. "He was too young to remember."

Fireheart looks to Bluestar, "What should we do?" he asks.

But before Bluestar could answer Yellowfang steps in, "Bluestar, it is not long since greencough devastated our Clan," she reminded her. "You lost a life then."

Bluestar looks at the old former ShadowClan medicine cat, and nodded, "You are right Yellowfang." She looks at her faithful medicine cat, "I'm sorry Spottedleaf, I have to protect this clan" She turns to Fireheart, "These cats must leave Fireheart, send them away." She turns back and heads toward her den.

Fireheart sighs, "Sandstorm and I will escort the ShadowClan warriors back to their border."

Whitethroat spoke to Spottedleaf, "Runningnose sent us to bring Spottedleaf! She is the best he has seen. He needs her."

Yellowfang growls, "Enough! You have been given an order, now see to it!" Yellowfang shoves Spottedleaf away from the sick cats.

Fireheart eyes the still remaining cats, "Go back to your dens!"

Once away from the sick cats Spottedleaf squinted her eyes at her, "Why won't you let me help them!"

"It is not your problem, and I don't see why you encourage your apprentice like that." Yellowfang stated as she mixed the herbs to use on Spottedleaf.

"What is with you….ever since Brokentail died, you have been bitter. Have you lost your compassion for being a medicine cat?" Spottedleaf hisses at the old one.

Yellowfang slams the shell down and eyes her closely, "You're right I am bitter. I lost the only kit I ever had! And I am _not _going to lose you too. You don't know what you are getting into Spottedleaf, that sickness is almost as deadly as death berries. I am only trying to protect you!" Tears form in her yellow eyes just then. Then she looks at her, "I don't want to lose the only thing I had to a daughter. Damn it Spottedleaf ,I love you."

This was the first time Yellowfang truly open her heart up to her. Spottedleaf eased her anger to the old one. Spottedleaf lets out a long sigh, "I am truly blessed that you seek me out as your daughter…..But I still have a duty to uphold."

"And that is to heal and protect your Clan." Reminded Yellowfang.

"That is part of it…but also being a medicine cat, is helping others, when they need it. It ShadowClan really needs our help. Runningnose sent them. He is desperate Yellowfang. Please Yellowfang Let me help them." Spottedleaf pleads with the old one.

Yellowfang denies her pleas, "No.."

"Yellowfang, they need me…" Spottedleaf tries to reason with the old one.

"I know they do, but I won't risk it. If you do help them, you are risking your own health, in which I don't have the resource to help you out this time. I can't save you, and you need to train that apprentice of yours. This is not a personal request Spottedleaf. I am only going to warn you this one time. Stay away from ShadowClan, and let StarClan handle them. You must promise me." Yellowfang eyes her.

Spottedleaf looks into her old eyes, "I promise."

Yellowfang hands her the shell of orange goo. "Keep your paws soak in this, for a good 20 minutes. It should kill whatever disease you have on you from them. And eat some Chervil leaves." Yellowfang then exits her den.

Spottedleaf did what Yellowfang instructed. After the soaking of her paws as she ate the herbs Yellowfang laid out for her, she stares up at StarClan. Cinderpelt comes to her. "I mixed the herbs you wanted me to do yesterday."

Cinderpelt picked up Spottedleaf's worry, "What's wrong Spottedleaf?"

Spottedleaf looks at her, "Those poor sick ShadowClan cats."

Cinderpelt looks at her, "I saw the look in your eyes. You want to help them don't you."

"More than anything." Spottedleaf stated. She put her head in her paws.

"Well….there is nothing we can do…you heard Yellowfang…" Cinderpelt stated.

Spottedleaf slowly raises her head. "Maybe there is something I can…" Spottedleaf got up and went to the stash of medical herbs.

"Wait what?" Cinderpelt moves to her mentors side, "What can you do…."

Spottedleaf looks at her apprentice, "Listen, I will be in the secrete medicine cat cave, for the remaining of the day. You stay in the den for small medical assistance." Spottedleaf told her.

"But Yellowfang said.." Cinderpelt tries to advise her to stay.

"To hell what Yellowfang said...Runningnose didn't just ask for any medicine cat, he asked for me personally. And one friend to another, I am going to try and help. Goosefeather told me long ago, I have a rare gift at treating sick cats, I can't just sit back and do nothing. I'm I will do everything in my will power to try and save them. StarClan didn't appoint me and let my good talents go to waste." Spottedleaf stated.

Cinderpelt looks to her, "Then I am coming with you."

"No. This task was appointed to me. I will not let my one and only apprentice to be put in harms way. You must stay here and do not follow me." Spottedleaf stated.

"But I am supposed to learn from you." Cinderpelt stated.

"You will, but not at the cost of your life….what I am about to do will be very stupid, and it is very risky with my own life. But I got to do something. Before the remaining cats of ShadowClan dies." Spottedleaf stated. She looks to her, "Just….don't tell Yellowfang what I am about to do. Okay."

But before Spottedleaf could react to anything, a voice shouted in Spottedleaf's clearing, "Spottedleaf! Spottedleaf! Come to the nursery quick. Your sister is in labor!"

Spottedleaf sighs as she looks at her apprentice. "I guess ShadowClan can wait….Cinderpelt, I need you to give me those herbs there."

Cinderpelt did what she was told. Spottedleaf gathered her herbs and stuff she needs for kitting. Spottedleaf then races out of the den as Cinderpelt cautiously enters the nursery. Then Spottedleaf notices that she froze Spottedleaf turns as Cinderpelt was paralyzes to the ground. "It's alright Cinderpelt."

Cinderpelt stares up at her with fear in her eyes, "Spottedleaf….if you can handle it, I will go and umm…..get some herbs."

Spottedleaf looks at her apprentice, "Cinderpelt the only way to get out of your fear, is to snap out of it, and do this."

Cinderpelt still wouldn't approach her. Just then Speckletail pokes her head out, "Spottedleaf, the kits are coming now! We need you!" the oldest queen snapped.

Spottedleaf sighs as she follows the old queen in the nursery leaving her apprentice out there frozen to the ground. There was no time to talk Cinderpelt into coming to help. Spottedleaf made it into the nursery as Goldenflower was there to sooth Willowpelt.

Willowpelt looks up at her, "They are coming Spottedleaf. Should I push.."

Spottedleaf rushes to her sister's side, "No…don't push…not yet. I have to check the kits positions. You could harm them."

"Oh please hurry Spottedleaf…." Willowpelt cries out in agony.

Spottedleaf moves over to the other end of Willowpelt. Spottedleaf looks at Speckletail, "give me that leaf, Speckletail. Hurry."

Speckletail did what Spottedleaf instructed. Then Spottedleaf eyes Goldenflower, "Okay Goldenflower, coach my sister, and help her to breath." Spottedleaf looks into her sister's eyes, "Alright sis, start pushing."

Willowpelt let out a painful moan, as she pushes with all her might. Spottedleaf sees the head of the first kit, as it was coming out. Once out of the sack, she places it in the leaf, and hands the kit to Speckletail, "Start licking to get the blood flow. "

Willowpelt looks at her as she eyes her sister, "Well…I don't hear a cry why isn't it crying."

"Give it a second Willowpelt." Spottedleaf meows. A few heartbeats later a high pitch squeal filled the nursery.

"Oh…thank StarClan…" Willowpelt cries out of joy, only then to have another contraction waiting for her.

"Alright sis…time to start pushing again." Spottedleaf commanded.

Spottedleaf managed to deliver her sister's second litter of kits. She checks the air way of each one, and examines them. Cinderpelt then comes in to help Spottedleaf out. Soon afterword, both Spottedleaf and Cinderpelt place the newborn kits to Willowpelt.

Goldenflower left the den to tell the others about Willowpelt's new kits. Willowpelt nuzzles her new kits with love and joy. She looks up to her sister, and then softly whispers to her new kits, "Your aunt is a very well gifted medicine cat. " Spottedleaf touches her nose to each of the newborn kits, and a smile came over her face.

Bluestar came in to examine them and gave her congratulations to Willowpelt. Then she quickly left the den. Then came Sandstorm and Fireheart. Spottedleaf tries not to lay her gaze on him, but something in her heart made her look into his emerald gaze. He stared right back at her, and the love was soon shown in that moment in both of their eyes.

Spottedleaf then shifts her gaze to her sister, before anyone found out about her love affection toward Fireheart. But her gaze linger a bit too long on his, because Willowpelt soon picked up the glow in their eyes, and connected the dots. Spottedleaf then congratulate her sister and moves away from the den. She moves right past Fireheart and a small smile formed on her face when she passes him.

Later that evening Spottedleaf went toward the ShadowClan border to sniff out Littlecloud and Whitethroat's trail. It took her a bit but she sees them curled up in a heap. Fearful state crossed her mind as she rushes to them thinking she was too late. Whitethroat was first to lift his head. "S-Spottedleaf.."

"Sussh…..I am hear to help. You told me that Runningnose sent you to seek out my help." Spottedleaf stated.

Littlecloud soon raised his head, "You…..you are going to help us…but Yellowfang.."

"Never mind what Yellowfang said. In times like this medicine cats should band together and help one another, not turn away." Spottedleaf spoke with a soft tone. "I think I know how to help. There is a rare herb I can make tonight, and take it personally to Runningnose tomorrow. Don't know, but maybe it might just need the medicine he needs to cure his Clan. Meet me near the river tomorrow morning." Spottedleaf instructed to the young warriors she had seen earlier this morning in her Clan's territory.

The two ShadowClan warriors nodded. As she took off and headed to the secret medicine cat cave. Spottedleaf left the ShadowClan part of the forest and made the way to the familiar road to the secret medicine cat cave.

By the time she reached there the moon was slowly climbing the sky. No one knows that she is out of the camp. She will work all night to make this herb for Runningnose. And be back in camp before sunhigh tomorrow. She is going against Yellowfang's warning, but she doesn't care at this point.

Spottedleaf drops the herbs she has collected on the way inside the cool cave. Then the memories of Fireheart came into her mind. The last time she was in here was when she allowed Fireheart to make love to her the first time. She still remembers the never-ending sweet torture of happiness that consumed her soul, and to feel that passionate love she has for him. Spottedleaf longs for his tender touch again.

Spottedleaf then shook her head to clear it and pushes the memories she had with him aside. She has a duty to do. She mixed several oils together, and made many shells filled with them. Spottedleaf closes her eyes, and tries to think of the powerful herb that her mentor showed her. It is a rare herb that can only be found near this place. _Oh StarClan….give me a strength to help ShadowClan._ Spottedleaf slightly prays.

Just when her hopes seem to come discourage, and sent came to her. Spottedleaf sniffs the air as she moves to find where it was coming from. She follows it outside the cave as it lead her to a flowing waterfall, and in a small lagoon of clear water. Spottedleaf then looks up the skies and thank them. Then she carefully dives into the water and swam near the bottom. There in a clump of tall cattail weeds, was small purple and white, with gold tips of flowers. Spottedleaf swam up to the surface to catch her breath. She took several big gulps of air before plugging back down to gather the rare herbs. She plucked out 6 bundles before she exits the lagoon.

By the time she finishes the rare herbs for the ShadowClan medicine cat, the sky was begging to show signs of dawn. She only has a matter of time before someone finds out she is not in camp.

Spottedleaf took her herbs and left the cave as she made her way up the river. She soon smelt the sickness of the two cats also along with Fireheart's. Her heart sunk when the love of her life found out what she was planning to do.

"Why have you come back? Fireheart spat. "Go home, before you infect every Clan in the forest!"

"Fireheart, stop! Leave them alone please!" Spottedleaf pleaded with her lover.

"Spottedleaf! What are you doing here?" Fireheart turns around to face her with shock in his eyes.

The tortoiseshells lay between Spottedleaf's feet. "They need my help. There is nothing in their Clan but sickness. I offered to help them out last night, after Willowpelt's kitting."

Fireheart held anger in his eyes just then, "So they came straight back! Where did you find them?"

"I followed their trail near Sunningrocks last night." Spottedleaf answers him ignoring his anger towards her.

"And you brought them here. They probably only come back onto our land because they knew you'd take pity on them." Fireheart growls at her. "Did you think you could treat them without any cat finding out?"

That seem to stung her. She turns and marches up to him and places her face near his. Her amber eyes blazed with anger, "Don't pretend you are angry with me, Fireheart. You felt just as sorry for them yesterday morning just like I was. This is my choice to help them."

Fireheart never seen her so passionate about something. His anger eased up a little. "Why is it your choice.?"

Spottedleaf sighs, "Medicine cats uphold a different oath than warriors. Yellowfang has forgotten the oath she once carried. The oath is helping out another clan when they are in trouble, with warrior, famine, and even in sickness. It is my duty Fireheart I have to do this. Runningnose is my friend. And if ThunderClan was in the same situation as ShadowClan is, I would've done the same thing. We medicine cats never turn our backs on another Clan, when they needed it the most."

Her words was like rain soaking the dry ground just then, which made him push away his anger he had once felt about the situation. Fireheart looks at her, "Does Yellowfang know?" he asked as his anger fades.

"No…..I am doing this secretly. No one knows what I am doing." Spottedleaf answered.

"How sick are they?" Fireheart asks.

"Quite sick. But with these herbs, that I made last night, I think will start to heal them." Spottedleaf stated.

"How do you know it will work? Yellowfang couldn't even cure them the last time this happened." Fireheart reminded her.

"Yellowfang may be gifted medicine cat, but she doesn't have my rare gift." Spottedleaf stated.

Fireheart felt a glow of happiness when she stated that, and a hint of flirting came out. Fireheart then shook his head as he cleared it from his daze as he started into her beautiful amber eyes, that are now glowing with love instead of anger. "I'm sorry Spottedleaf these cats can't stay here. What if Bluestar or some other patrol finds them?"

Spottedleaf knows he is right. She looks to him and then to the sick cats, just then Littlecloud spoke up in a rasped tone, "Please don't send us back! Nightstar is so weak. I'ts as if the sickness takes a new life from him each day. Most of the Clan thinks he's going to die."

Fireheart frowned a bit, "Surely he has plenty of lives left."

"You haven't seen how ill he is!" cried Whitethroat. "The Clan is scared. There's no cat ready to take his place."

Spottedleaf looks at them, "What about your deputy, Cinderfur?"

Both the ShadowClan warriors looked away not wanting to say what had happened to their deputy. Spottedleaf nods, "I see." Spottedleaf looks at the two warriors and then sighs, "Take me to Runningnose."

Fireheart takes aback at what she just said, "What Spottedleaf…no I won't let you go."

"Please Fireheart, I have to…..they needs these herbs." Spottedleaf persisted.

Fireheart came close to her then, "I can't let you do this…..you heard what they said, it is a contagious field over there. You could die! I can't bare to lose the only cat I ever loved, die on me the second time around. Please…._Speckles_. Don't….I love you too much to let you endanger your own life!" Fireheart stated her nickname on purpose to make her stay.

Spottedleaf looks into his emerald gaze, "I have to my love…it is my duty. This is my task that StarClan wanted me to do. I will come back."

Whitethroat overheard their conversation, "Excuses me miss Spottedleaf, I can't take you to see Runningnose….it is too dangerous. But what we could do is fetch Runningnose for you, and meet with him outside the tunnel where we crossed the other day."

Fireheart looked to Whitethroat and then to Spottedleaf, "I thought you said that Runningnose can't leave Nightstar's side."

Littlecloud answers him, "He can't for long, but if it is news that Spottedleaf has come to help he will be willing. After all it was his message he sent us to seek for her help."

Spottedleaf looks to Fireheart and pleads him with her eyes. Fireheart thought for a moment then he caves, "Okay….but be careful Spottedleaf…..I don't want to lose you too to this sickness."

Spottedleaf lets out a small purr of her thanks to Fireheart. "I will be back before evening." Spottedleaf looks into his eyes, and secretly told him, _I will be careful._ Then Littlecloud and Whitethroat led Spottedleaf to the border where the ShadowClan was temperately was staying at.


	5. Chapter 5: Lost of a Kin

**Chapter 5: Lost of a Kin**

_After dismissing herself from Fireheart, Spottedleaf follows Littlecloud and Whitethroat to where ShadowClan made their home temporarily. Spottedleaf was uncertain she should do this, consider that the disease already killed off the deputy of ShadowClan who knows what it could do to her. She already experience death once before, or a near death experience last greenleaf season. She was luckily and thankful for Yellowfang to have saved her, but now ShadowClan needs her help._

_ It was approaching midday when Littlecloud turns to her and stated, _"Stay here….this is as far I will let you enter ShadowClan. Whitethroat will keep you company as I go and fetch Runningnose." Littlecloud wheezed, as he took a step into the tunnel.

Spottedleaf understands the reason why Littlecloud and Whitethroat won't let her enter the camp. It was too dangerous, and like Fireheart and Yellowfang, they don't want to risk exposing her to this sickness.

Spottedleaf looks at Whitethroat and notices he was a lot sicker when they left Sunningrocks. Spottedleaf softly spoke to him, "lay down. I will give you some medicine."

"No please don't….save it for someone who is sicker than me." Whitethroat wheezed.

"I can't let you get worse than you are. You need it as much as the rest of your Clan." Spottedleaf insisted, not letting him to no for an answer. "Please….let me help you. There is enough to go around, I made sure of it, when I made it last night. Please…"

Whitethroat then sighs and did what Spottedleaf told him. Spottedleaf then took one of 6 tortoiseshells and dips her paw in the cool green liquid. She places her paw on a feverfew leaf. Then she places the leaf in front of Whitethroat. "Chew this slowly."

Whitethroat did what she told him. By the time he finishes, Littlecloud returns with Runningnose at his side. "Spottedleaf, Thank StarClan you came! I prayed to StarClan for outside help."

Spottedleaf wanted to embraced her good friend, but the look in his eyes told her not to approach him. "I got your message, and reacted as quickly as I could." Spottedleaf responded.

"Well….I thank you….my Clan thanks you. Littlecloud told me that you brought some herbs you think might help." Runningnose stated.

"Yes." Spottedleaf pushes 6 tortoiseshells to him with her nose and paw. "In here is a special herb. A rare herb that is found in my Clan. It might help whatever that consumed your Clan. It has special healing powers from StarClan. My mentor, Featherwhisker, stated it is StarClan's roots. Because of the miraculously healing powers it has." Spottedleaf stated.

Runningnose looks up to her with gratitude, "Thank you…..I tried to use all the resources I could think of but nothing worked. Cats kept getting sicker and sicker, which is why I asked for _you_. I know that you have a rare gift in medicine, and that you could help me."

Spottedleaf smiles, then she looks at Runningnose, "What do you think it is?"

Runningnose shrugged, "I don't know…it happen before with I was an apprentice, Yellowfang didn't know how to treat it."

"She said there was no name to this disease." Spottedleaf explains.

"I'm guessing she is the one to sent Littlecloud and Whitethroat back. And told you not to help me." Runningnose stated.

Spottedleaf nodded without saying the words. Runningnose snorted. "Why did she do that? She was a medicine before, why did she banned you from helping me."

Spottedleaf sighs, "I don't know….I guess whatever Brokentail did, it formed some sort of vendetta against your Clan, and poisoned her heart. She lost her compassion to help others, especially in the times that they need it the most."

"Well….I am truly thankful for this….." Runningnose stated. Then he turns back, "I got to get back, Nightstar is getting worse. Thank you for these Spottedleaf, you are truly the answers to my prayers."

Spottedleaf nodded to his praise, before he turns and orders Whitethroat and Littlecloud to take the herbs with them she calls out to him, "Runningnose, put the medicine in with feverfew leaves or borage leaves. This way it will stop and cure the fever that is in the cats. The green liquid is to help drive out the unknown disease, and help restore strength."

Runningnose nods to her instructions, "Spottedleaf go to Fourtrees, and roll in a heather patch and find some coltsfoot leaves to drive out whatever you inhaled. This way you won't infect your Clan."

Spottedleaf was grateful for Runningnose's concern for her own health and the welfare of her own Clan. She watches the three ShadowClan cats go back to their infections territory, then she travels to Fourtrees to do what Runningnose instructed her to do. By the time she arrives back to her own territory the sun was touching the tops of the trees which was making the air harder to breathe it. The sun was scorching hot, Spottedleaf had to stop several times to rest up a bet before returning back.

…

Spottedleaf went into her den as Cinderpelt looks at her, "Where have you been? You never were in your nest last night, and through the whole day?"

Spottedleaf looks to her apprentice, "I was helping Runningnose. After I deliver the kits, I went to go to the medicine cat den to make the herbs for his Clan. Then this morning, I deliverer them to him."

"Not personally I hope." Cinderpelt stated.

"No…..Littlecloud and Whitethroat, won't let me into their land. They don't want to risk the chance of me getting exposed to their sickness." Spottedleaf stated.

Cinderpelt nodded, "Very smart of them….do you think they will feel better now?"

Spottedleaf looks to her apprentice, "I sure hope so. It is up to StarClan now to heal them." Spottedleaf then dismisses the sickness of ShadowClan, "So did anything happen while I was away?"

"No….I managed to monitor your sister for you. Her kits are doing great. Whitestorm was in there to see his newborn kits. Sorry I froze up like that….just….with Silverstream.." Cinderpelt trails off.

Spottedleaf nods and knows where her apprentice is coming from, "I know….well how about some food. I haven't had anything to eat all day."

"I already had some with my brother, but feel free. Oh….and Willowpelt was asking for you this morning." Cinderpelt stated.

"What was she asking for?" Spottedleaf asks.

"I don't know…she wouldn't say….but anyways…go eat….after everything you went through today." Cinderpelt smiles.

Spottedleaf returns a smile back then heads out of the medicine cat den. She notices there was talk going on about something but she doesn't know what. She sees Fireheart approaching Bluestar's den. Spottedleaf then moves over to the fresh-kill pile to choose a young rabbit for herself. Nearby she heard Frostfur talking to Mousefur, "I can't believe Cloudpaw left the clan."

Spottedleaf abandons her meal as she was taken aback to what she just heard, "What?" Spottedleaf goes over to where the two she-cats are sharing tongues. "What are you talking about? Cloudpaw left?"

"I'm a afraid so. I only heard it because Longtail is boasting about it. He told everyone that Cloudpaw left to be a _kittypet_." Mousefur stated.

"And you believe him?" Spottedleaf asks Mousefur.

"He's my best friend Spottedleaf, of course I believe him." Mousefur stated. "Besides, if he is not gone, then why did he broke his promise to Dustpelt's apprentice."

"I guess Clan life is just too much for him." Frostfur stated. "After all he was born a kittypet."

"So was Fireheart, and is now a fine warrior and a deputy." Spottedleaf explains.

"Fireheart is different though. Fireheart has the mindset of being a warrior, where as Cloudpaw…he feels that the warrior code does not apply to him. My brother was furious with him a few days ago, because he would not obey him." Mousefur explains. "I kind of had a sense that Cloudpaw didn't belong. Even when he was a kit."

Spottedleaf felt a rage running through her. But she soon relaxed. Starting an argument won't help things. She then sighs, "Just because he didn't always followed the code, doesn't mean he was a horrible warrior. I know because I saw the look in his eyes. He wants to be part of this Clan."

"Well if he wanted to….then why doesn't he listen and follow the code." Frostfur added in.

"You know how young apprentices are….they feel that the rules don't apply to them, and many of our warriors have broken the code many times, but they still turned out fine." Spottedleaf stated.

"Yes they did, but we all know how Cloudpaw was." Mousefur stated.

Spottedleaf shook her head, as she left the two she-cats to go back to grooming their fur. Spottedleaf forgotten all about her hunger just then as she makes her way to the edge of the clearing where she sees the pale tabby fur of Brindleface. Spottedleaf makes her way to her sister in-law and curls her tail around her shoulders. She knows she has been crying over the news of her foster son, Cloudpaw. Spottedleaf didn't say anything, as Brindleface puts a paw on hers and curls her head into Spottedleaf's chest.

Spottedleaf heard the sorrowful cries coming from her sister in-law. At first they were silent, but soon grew into a low moan, of heartache. After a short time she pulls away from Spottedleaf's embrace. Then in a low meow she utters her only words to Spottedleaf, "I loved him as if he was my own kit."

Spottedleaf replies to her, "I know…."

Brindleface puts her head in her paws as she stares up at the setting sky. Spottedleaf stays there for as long as she could. Then she sees Cinderpelt approaching her. She licks Brindleface's cheek and softly spoke to her, "If you need anything, I will be in my den."

Brindleface didn't say anything, but continue the lay just outside the elder's den. Spottedleaf approaches her apprentice, "Yes what is it?"

"I notice you didn't take any food. So I left a sparrow for you in the den. Is she okay?" Cinderpelt looks over to where Brindleface is laying.

"She heard the news of Cloudpaw," Spottedleaf stated.

"Oh…" Cinderpelt looks at her, "Is there anything that I can do?"

"No. Nothing can heal a broken heart. She is mourning right now. The best thing we can do is let her it ride out." Spottedleaf stated.

"But Cloudpaw is not dead." Cinderpelt stated.

"I know that…but still the news of him, leaving the Clan, it still has the same process of wounding a heart. Brindleface cared and loved him, as if Cloudpaw was her son too." Spottedleaf stated.

Cinderpelt understands Spottedleaf's point. "Poor Fireheart. His only kin, has left to be a kittypet." Spottedleaf sighs as she stares into Bluestar's den. Then she makes her way to her own den to finally eat.

By night fall Spottedleaf was in the middle of cleaning her fur when she sees and hears someone approaching. She comes out of her nest and sees the one face she was dyeing to talk to. Fireheart limped over to her.

"I was wondering when you were going to come in. What's wrong with you why are you limping." Spottedleaf asks as he came to her.

"I need your treatment….my pads are hurting." Fireheart wince.

Spottedleaf looks to him as she softly replies, "Go wait in the ferns over there…I'll treat your wound." Spottedleaf left to get some yarrow leaves as well as goldenrod flowers.

Once Fireheart was in the small portion of the den, Spottedleaf carefully examines his pads. Then places the yarrow leaves on them. The whole time as she was treating him, she felt his tail entwining with hers. Once she was done, she adds in some goldenrod flowers to keep infections out. Then she eyes him, "Mind telling me how your pads are all scratched up.?"

"I was chasing after Cloudpaw." Fireheart confessed.

Spottedleaf drops her smile as she became serious, "Why…."

"He didn't left to go live with Twolegs, he was taken away against his will." Fireheart looks at her. He then shared everything on his heart, and what he had witnessed Cloudpaw taking food from Twolegs. "I told him as best I could the same thing Bluestar told me. You can't have your paw in two worlds. And Cloudpaw seemed to have ignored me. And now….now he is gone! I lost the only kin who knows how it feels to constantly prove yourself to the Clan because we are not 'Clan blood'. Was it me….was I too hard on him?"

Spottedleaf embraces him as she nuzzles him as best as she could, "No…you were trying to guide him, the best way you knew you could."

"Well it didn't work, and now….now he is gone!" Fireheart said in defeat.

Spottedleaf licks his cheek as she tries to comfort him, "Fireheart the best thing you can do for your nephew is to have StarClan guide his fate. There is nothing you can do right now, but hold onto prayer with StarClan."

Fireheart looks at her and a sad smile came on his face, "Thanks."

Spottedleaf smiles in return, and then she moves in to kiss him. Fireheart smiles to her, as she kisses him. After they share a kiss, he looks up at the night sky. A worry glance came over him. "I can't picturing his face. I lost the only thing that was part of me."

Spottedleaf snuggles to him, "I know….I am still struggling with my own pain…My sister's death, Redtail's murder. And…even…" Spottedleaf was hesitant to say the next word, "Even Tigerclaw."

That made Fireheart look at her, "_Him_! After everything that he put you through, you still feel sorry for him. He almost killed Bluestar, he killed your bother for StarClan's sake!"

"I know…" Spottedleaf stated. "But part of my heart still cares for him. I raised him as if he was my own kit. You know how much it still hurts to know that he could be a great warrior, but knowing that he is as blood thirsty and search for power, just like his mentor. It's like watching your precious nephew, Cloudpaw be sweet an innocent one moment, then you see the darkness in his soul, as he turns around and murders. What you have with Cloudpaw, is what I used to share with Tigerclaw."

Fireheart looks into her amber eyes and sees her pain. "I'm sorry for what I said….."

Spottedleaf nods, "I know he is a traitor, and a murder, but still in my heart, I can still see his innocence. The young ruthless kit." Spottedleaf looks back at her found moments with her nephew. Then her own tears came out.

Fireheart embraces her as he softly whispers in her ear, "I guess we both lost our kins." Then he pulls back. "Thanks for treating me. And for…." He trails off.

Spottedleaf nods, "You're welcome."

Fireheart was so concern about losing his nephew he forgot that she went out to help out with ShadowClan, "How is ShadowClan?"

Spottedleaf was confused to what he was asking. "I'm sorry.."

"You helping Runningnose with the sickness?" Fireheart reminded her.

"Oh…..I think they will start to recover. Thanks again for allowing me…I had to do something to help them." Spottedleaf meows.

A glimmer came into his eyes, "You are truly a well gifted medicine cat. Just hope you pass on that gift to Cinderpelt."

She smiles, "She is already has the gift Fireheart, all she has to do, is believe in the gift and trust it. Well goodnight….." She escorts him to the entrance to her den. Just before he parted. He turns to her, and tenderly kisses her. He kissed her so deeply it made Spottedleaf's legs tremble, as she begins to feel helpless weak by his love for her. He kissed her very passionately for a few moments more. Then he pulls away as they both try to find their breaths. He looks into her lovely amber gaze and then tenderly meows to her, "_I love you Speckles_. And I will always find time for _you_." Then he turns to leave her den.

Spottedleaf blushes when he said her nickname. She then puts the extra leaves back into their proper place and then retreats to her nest, as Cinderpelt was fast asleep. Once Spottedleaf is fast asleep, a spirit from StarClan came to her.

Spottedleaf looks around, it was the camps clearing. Spottedleaf looks up to the Highrock as a glowing figure of a tom sparkles. His golden fur was as bright as the sun. Then she notices it was Lionheart. Her one good friend. Tears flowed out of her eyes as she approaches him, but he has a stern look on his face. At the base of the Highrock, he looks down onto her as he spoke, _"Spottedleaf…..there is danger coming to ThunderClan. An enemy." _

Spottedleaf squinted her eyes, "Who what enemy? Tigerclaw! Lionheart I don't understand."

Lionheart's eyes glow from StarClan as he continues he message, _"Beware an enemy who seems to sleep._"

Spottedleaf was now more confused, "What enemy?"

Lionheart gaze was fixed on the camps entrance as he sees something that she does not see. Spottedleaf gazes where he is staring but can't make out of what he sees. Then she turns back, but the bright light from the rising sun blocked her view of her old friend. In the sunlight he repeated his message, "_Beware an enemy who seems to sleep."_

Spottedleaf looks around the clearing as he begins to fade as a voice rang out to her, "Spottedleaf…..Spottedleaf! Spottedleaf! WAKE UP!"

Spottedleaf then slowly opens her eyes as the blurred camp sunlight focus onto Cinderpelt's blue gaze. Spottedleaf lifts up her head and looks around. She stands up in her nest and looks outside of the rock. It was still night time the pale moonlight was just past the tree tops.

"Are you alright?" Cinderpelt looks at her.

Spottedleaf shook her head, "Yeah….I'm fine….why wouldn't I not be? And why did you wake me?"

"You kept twitching in your sleep and it keeps jerking my nest. I figure you were having a nightmare. You usually do that when you have a nightmare." Cinderpelt meows.

Spottedleaf looks at her apprentice, "Thanks for your concern…..I'm fine….really…..go back to sleep." Spottedleaf stated.

"Okay…just no more kicking my nest….I have to have my rest too…" Cinderpelt yawns as she curls up in her nest.

Spottedleaf settles down in her nest and places her head on her white paws, as she reelects on what StarClan said to her. _Beware an enemy who seems to sleep._. Spottedleaf would share her dream with Cinderpelt later, but right now, she has to think of what the message meant.


	6. Chapter 6: Death by Night

**Chapter 6: Death by Night**

_ Over the next few days, the ThunderClan camp has become very dry and the hot weather from the summer sun, did not help with the matter either. Spottedleaf could barely make the medicines she needs to, without feeling very weary because of the scorching heat. She often finds her apprentice, Cinderpelt under the soil, most afternoons to cool herself. _

"What are you doing?" Spottedleaf asks her as she sees Cinderpelt body covered in the dirt. With only her little head sticking out.

"I am trying to keep myself cool….this is not what I signed up for when becoming a medicine cat." Cinderpelt stated.

Spottedleaf chuckles, "Well, you are not going to feel any less hot under there, than you are without the dirt on you…now come on….I need you to mix the herbs."

Cinderpelt sighs as she gets out of her little hut she made. She moves to the far end of the corner to shake out the dirt that is in her fur, before doing what Spottedleaf told her. The medicine cat den got to hot that Spottedleaf looks at her apprentice and meows to her, "How about going to see if you can find this for me….It will be near the river."

"Really?" Cinderpelt asks.

"Yes….you could use a good splash to cool yourself off. This way you can focus better." Spottedleaf smiles.

Cinderpelt purrs in delight and dashes out of the den and goes what Spottedleaf instructed her to do. Spottedleaf then left her den to go help with Frostfur of getting water for the queens and elders. She heard One-eye complaining, "There's never been a summer like it. The forest is as dry as a kit's bedding."

Spottedleaf went near her brother as Fireheart came to hear the suggestions. He looks at her with a glimmer of love and hope in his eyes. No one else sees the look but Spottedleaf. Then One-Eye spoke again, "It's not the dryness that bothers me, it's all the Twolegs out in the forest. I've never heard so many crashing around, scaring off the prey and ruining our scent markers with their stench. A bit of rain might drive them away."

Speckletail is next to state her issues with the dry weather, "Well, I'm worried about Willowpelt."

Spottedleaf and Patchpelt both look in her direction. Spottedleaf was first to raise the question, "Why…she isn't' in any trouble is she?"

"No…..not at this second, but I'm afraid with this drought, and no water in ThunderClan, that she doesn't have enough to drink. She and Goldenflower every morning go and drink the dew from the leaves, but that can only go so far, especially with hungry kits."

Fireheart looks at the old queen, "What about taking them to the stream?"

"It's quite a long journey to the stream and back, and Willowpelt doesn't like to leave her kits for so long. But if she doesn't drink, her milk'll dry up and her kits will starve."

Patchpelt nodded in agreement, "Goldenflower too." Then he came up with a suggestion, "How about if we each carried back moss soaked in water, they could like the moisture from that?"

Fireheart nodded, "That is a good idea Patchpelt. Can you bring some back today?"

The black and white tom nodded. Then Speckletail smiles as she adds in, "We'll all bring some."

"Thank you." He blinked gratefully at her. He then dismisses himself from the group of elders and calls Sandstorm and Brackenfur. Spottedleaf looks from a far distance and sees her niece getting really friendly with him. And a bit flirting with Fireheart. Then she overheard one of the elders commented, "I still can't believe he still doesn't know…"

Spottedleaf looks at Smallear, "Know what?"

"That Sandstorm is in _love_ with Fireheart. Any tom will notice that a she-cat is attracted to him. I know I did. Fireheart is a good deputy, but he is clueless to the one who is subtly dropping hits to him of becoming his mate." Smallear chuckles.

Spottedleaf felt hurt in that moment. Because Fireheart is her mate. There is no way that he will betray his love for her, to be with her niece. Patchpelt picks up on Spottedleaf's change behavior, "You alright Speckles? "

Spottedleaf shook her head, "Yeah I am…uh…fine. Just fine.." Even though she feels like her heart is being scratched by invisible claws.

Patchpelt is still not convince, "You sure…because you look like something seriously hurt your soul."

"I'm fine….really, Patch. Go you have a duty with the elders to fetch Willowpelt and Goldenflower water." Spottedleaf looks at the elders as they were leaving the camp.

Patchpelt took one look at his baby sister, then he sighs "Okay….I will be back."

Sandstorm dismisses herself from Fireheart and walks in front of Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf felt a moment of pure jealously, and wanted to so very much wipe that lovesick kit grin off her face. But she turns and walks to her den. Never looking back on the ginger she-cat.

Spottedleaf makes her way in the small clearing. Still hurt and the envy inside her heart was still bursting with anger. Why wouldn't Fireheart tell her that her niece is in love with him. Are we so consume about our love for one another that we are missing the signals around us? Her questions swarm her mind.

Just then she heard paw steps coming into her clearing. She assume it was Cinderpelt returning from gathering herbs, but she was wrong it was Willowpelt. Spottedleaf looks up at her sister, "I meant to go and see you."

Willowpelt nodded, "I know…Cinderpelt told me what you were going to do. Do be mad at her, if I was a medicine cat like you, I would've done the same thing…Yellowfang had no right to do that."

Spottedleaf sighs, then she looks at her, "how are the kits? Do you need me to check on them."

Willowpelt shook her head, "They are fine….I actually came here to talk to you."

Spottedleaf nods, "Oh. Oaky…what is it."

Willowpelt looks around the clearing and wonders where her apprentice is, "I need to talk to you in private, is your apprentice around?"

"No…she went to the creek to find some herbs. And also to cool herself off, because she kept on complaining about the heat, which I don't blame her." Spottedleaf commented.

Willowpelt curls her tail around her paws then, "Yeah….Listen….I got to talk to you on a sister level here."

Spottedleaf settles herself by a cool shade. "Alright what is on your mind?"

Willowpelt pauses then she had a serious glance. "It's about you actually…"

Spottedleaf is confused a bit, but before she could ask, Willowpelt continues, "It's about you and Fireheart."

Spottedleaf looks at her, shock and fear were in her eyes in that moment. She plays that she doesn't know what her sister is saying, "What about me and him…"

"You and him are really close…..too close, as if you guys are lovers." Willowpelt looks at her. "Don't lie to me…I know that look."

Spottedleaf steps back, "What look?"

"That in love look, I seen it in your eyes sis. The way you look at him. I had that exact same look with Whitestorm when we first fell in love. It's not hard to miss." Willowpelt stated.

Spottedleaf knows now there is no since in denying it anymore, Willowpelt has sought out her secrete love for Fireheart. "Yes…alright yes…..I am in love with Fireheart."

Willowpelt looks to her, "And he is in love with you…." Spottedleaf nodded not uttering a word to her sister. Willowpelt shook her head as she paces the ground, "How could you do this? You went everything! EVERYTHING! Against the code, you took an oath!"

Spottedleaf shot her a glance, "Do you think I wanted this to happen….do you think I asked for this!"

"You could have stopped it from happening!" Willowpelt cried.

"I couldn't, Willowpelt." Spottedleaf stated.

"You are a medicine cat Spottedleaf, you could have push away your feelings." Willowpelt meows as she gives her a sharp eye.

Spottedleaf now is angry, as she shot back at her sister, "I've tried Willowpelt. Believe me, I tried every which way to push away my feelings for Fireheart. The more I tried to fight it the more I felt like my heart and soul was dying….can you live with being half dead, I still do your job….. I didn't seek it out, love….it just found me. You can't run from the one you love Willowpelt. You of all cats in this Clan should know that!"

Willowpelt was silent for a long time, then she looks at her, "Then why did you wanted to be a medicine cat. You knew what you were going to give up."

Spottedleaf eyes her, "I know…..but back then, I didn't know. All I dreamed about was serving the Clan with through medicine. I never thought this day will come of me being in love with the prophesied warrior. I wish I could take back my feelings that I have for him, but I can't. It is linked deep with in my heart."

Willowpelt sighs, "Spottedleaf, I don't want to see you….my own flesh and blood be banish from the Clan. What happens if Bluestar finds out about this! She will exile you the way she did with Tigerclaw. I don't want you to be traitor to the Clan as well. We already lost a great warrior, we don't need to lose a talented medicine cat either."

"Bluestar will not find out….nobody will." Spottedleaf stated.

"Really…I found out. You are not that good at hiding your true emotions for him, same with Fireheart." Willowpelt stated. "How long are you two going to pretend that your relationship that you have isn't going to effect the rest of the Clan? In case you haven't notice, Sandstorm, is dropping hints of asking Fireheart to be her mate? What do you think if she finds out that he denies her, because of his love that he has for _you_. If I won't tell Bluestar, she will…."

"What is your point!" Spottedleaf getting angry.

"My point is, sooner or later she will find out about you two, and it won't end well. For you and him. Mainly you, because you are going _against _ everything you stood for!" Willowpelt growls as her hair started to bristle.

Spottedleaf looks to her, "As soon as Cinderpelt is ready, I am retiring, and then I will be free from any laws tied to being a medicine cat."

"Spottedleaf, listen to yourself, you are being selfish! If you truly love him, then give him up so that Sandstorm could be his." Willowpelt urges her, "Everyone knows that she is in love with him…._Everyone_, besides you and Fireheart."

Spottedleaf looks at her as she sneers, "Can't believe you would say that after everything you had me do for you and Whitestorm." That stung Willowpelt, and Spottedleaf knew it.

"That was different. Besides what I had with Whitestorm is not the same thing. At least I didn't break any codes to be with him." Willowpelt hisses.

"Well that is pretty hypocritical Willowpelt, you were in love with him way back when you were mates with Tawnyspots. You were being disloyal to your own mate, but I covered for you so you can find the real love that you have with Whitestorm. Tell me again why I should sacrifice my love that I have for Fireheart, when you can't do the same back then with Whitestorm, when you both knew it was against the code." Spottedleaf spat. For the first time Willowpelt had nothing to say. Then Spottedleaf looks at her, "Can't answer that can you, Willowpelt."

Willowpelt looks to her as hurt stung her eyes, then she sighs, "There's nothing I can say that will change your mind…..But you were right….I can't deny the love I had with Whitestorm when he was supposed to be mates with Whitesong, and I with Tawnyspots." Spottedleaf soften her anger just a bit, and nods to her sister's comment. "But I still think it is stupid and wrong…..and it is still breaking the code! I will hold it a secret for now, the way you done with me…but Spottedleaf if it gets out in the open….I can't protect you. I follow with the Code."

"I'm not asking you to protect me." Spottedleaf stated.

"Kind of you are….with me keeping this from everyone…..even from my mate! And Bluestar!" Willowpelt stated.

"I've kept it a secrete for many moons now. I am good at handing and denying it. I can handle a few more moons. Until Cinderpelt is ready." Spottedleaf looks at her. "Please just keep this to yourself….for my sake…."

Willowpelt sighs, "Fine…..but I don't like this…..I don't want to loose you too. You are my sister, my litter mate. My heart can't bare to see you be disowned by the Clan….the way…..the way my…" Willowpelt couldn't say the words, as she chokes on them.

Spottedleaf she knows she is talking about Graystripe, and the extreme risks he took with falling in love with Silverstream, from RiverClan, which was against the warrior code. Spottedleaf now understands what Graystripe went through to be torn between following the code or following your heart. Spottedleaf then moves over to her and embraces her. In that hug, it was saying more than what words can say.

"Wow…man that felt good, I never thought the stream will actually get me cooled off, but it…..Is this a bad time?" Cinderpelt asks as she walks in on Willowpelt and Spottedleaf's heart to heart moment.

Spottedleaf backs away from Willowpelt and looks to her apprentice, "No…Willowpelt was just leaving…" Spottedleaf eyes her sister to keep her mouth shut. Willowpelt looks to her apprentice and then dismisses herself from her sisters den.

Cinderpelt looks at Spottedleaf as she watches her sister leave, "What was that all about?"

Spottedleaf shook her head, "Nothing…" She went back to do her duties as Cinderpelt goes to help. This time she was much more focus and less complaining about the heat. Spottedleaf had to take a rest because she was getting too over heated.

"You are stopping, come on normally I am the one to stop." Cinderpelt jokes.

"The heat is getting to me…." Spottedleaf stated.

"Okay…now you are really sounding like me….Why don't you go to the creek to soak yourself. It helps." Cinderpelt smiles.

Spottedleaf smiles to that, "Thanks…but I got to stay in camp…after all the trouble I went through a few days ago."

Cinderpelt looks to her, "If you want I can mange this for awhile, while you go and cool yourself off…."

As much as Spottedleaf hated to say no, she knew that it is for the best. Or at least until the coolness of the night comes. She moves out into the camps clearing as she settles herself under a nice shaded area as Frostfur and her son are sharing tongues. " Can I join you?" Spottedleaf asks.

"Sure….besides I got to go and help out with the elders to get water for the queens." Brackenfur stated.

Frostfur looks to him as she smiles and he nuzzles his mother's face, before leaving. Spottedleaf settles herself next to Frostfur, "He is still my baby."

Spottedleaf purrs in delight, "Cinderpelt is doing terrific. Not long now that she will be fully ready."

Frostfur meows in delight, "I'm so proud of her for finding her way in the Clan. And for_ you_ to be her mentor….after all you saved her multiple times." Frostfur reminded Spottedleaf all the sacrifices she made to save both of her kits that nearly cost her own life. Frostfur was thinking the same thing as she comments, "I still owe you a thanks for saving them. To me you will always be my hero."

Spottedleaf was touched by that, and smiles, "Thanks…."

"You're welcome," Frostfur gave her a friendly lick, "Hey….I can't remember when we last share tongues together.."

Spottedleaf smiles, "I can….we you were teasing about your sister flaunting over my brother."

Frostfur laughs at Spottedleaf's comment, and then the two cats share a glance and more laughter came out. Spottedleaf got the hint as Frostfur begins to groom her soft silky fur. Spottedleaf is not going to lie, she misses when Fireheart does it…..but then again, he does it so tenderly and romantically that she can't help but to be romanced by it. However Spottedleaf's memories was short lived when Frostfur stops grooming as she stands when Mousefur, and Thornpaw running into the camp, as their fur was plastered in blood.

"What the hell…" Frostfur moves to the center with Spottedleaf at her heels. Spottedleaf saw Fireheart as Sandstorm was close to him. Spottedleaf pretends she didn't see the way her niece was gripping his paws with her own.

"What happened? Where's Runningwind?" Fireheart demanded.

Cats around the camp started to hiss as their fur begins to bristle preparing for an invasion. Mousefur catches her breath, "I don't know. We were attacked….I got out of the way, as Runningwind was right behind me."

Spottedleaf went ahead to check on Thornpaw's injury.

"By who?" Fireheart asks.

Mousefur shook her head, "we couldn't see. We were in the shadows."

"But what about their scent?" Asks Sandstorm.

This time is was Thornpaw who answers, "Too near the Thunderpath. Couldn't tell."

Fireheart looks at him and then to Spottedleaf, "Take him to your den to get him checked up."

Spottedleaf nods to his order, "Come on, I'll help you."

When she nudges the young apprentice the last thing she heard was Fireheart giving out orders, "Whitestorm, I want you to come with us!" He turns to Mousefur, "lead us to where this happened." He turns to Sandstorm and Dustpelt, "You two stay here in camp. This might be a trap to lure our warriors away. It's happened before."

Spottedleaf watches as Fireheart dashes after Whitestorm and Mousefur. She sees Sandstorm sharing the same fear that Spottedleaf has of Fireheart leaving when there is a threat out there. She watches as Sandstorm and Dustpelt guard the camp entrance in case of an attack.

Spottedleaf looks to Frostfur, "Help me with him." Frostfur guides the young apprentice to her den, once he was placed in there, Frostfur ran out to help protect the camp along with Sandstorm and Dustpelt.

By sundown Spottedleaf was eyeing the camp entrance for signs of Fireheart. The camp was silent. Willowpelt was waiting anxiously outside the nursery with her kits at her paws. At least now that Spottedleaf can relate to her sister about falling for another soul. Although Willowpelt still disapproves of her having a mate, something in her heart made her to trust Spottedleaf.

Just then there was movement in the tunnel, as Mousefur enters the tunnel first along with Whitestorm. In Whitestorm's jaws was the lifeless body of Runningwind.

Seeing the way Whitestorm held Runningwind's lifeless body flash back to the way Tigerclaw held onto Redtail's lifeless body. Spottedleaf pushes the thought aside as she moves to where Mousefur is. Bluestar eyes the white warrior and jumps up on the Highrock, "Who did this Whitestorm?"

Whitestorm did not want to say the words but Mousefur beat him to it, "Tigerclaw! Tigerclaw and his rouge thugs that is who! He killed my brother the same way he killed Redtail!"

Bluestar grew frail and distraught at the sight of his worthless name. Spottedleaf can still see she hasn't recover from his betrayal to the Clan. Bluestar jumps down and strolls over to where Runningwind's body lay. Mousefur made her way to the edge of the clearing as she mourns her brother's murder. Brindleface goes over to comfort her. Spottedleaf turns to Whitestorm as he makes his way to Willowpelt, "Where is Fireheart? He was with you was he?"

"He was….he had to do something first. I is fine…" Whitestorm reassured her.

"Do you need me to treat you?" Spottedleaf asks.

"Maybe later….I just want to be near my kits." Whitestorm looks at his mate he was ushering the kits back inside the nursery. Spottedleaf nods as she dismisses her good friend. Spottedleaf sees Cinderpelt making her rounds to treat the wounded, Mousefur refuses treatment and just wanted to mourn her dead brother. Spottedleaf felt her own grief for her. She hates that fact that now Mousefur has to go through the same grief she had to endured, when Spottedleaf found out about her beloved brother's murder. Spottedleaf goes over to Mousefur and places her white paw on her brown one. She softly whispers to her, "I'm sorry you have to suffer your brother's death, the way I had to…"

Mousefur looks up into her eyes and curls her muzzle into Spottedleaf's white chest as she sobs. Brindleface looks at Spottedleaf and then to Mousefur. Spottedleaf, Willowpelt and Patchpelt are the only ones who can understand the pain Mousefur is going through. Mainly Spottedleaf because Spottedleaf was the closest to Redtail as Mousefur was to Runningwind.

When the moon was slowly rising Fireheart emerges from the tunnel. Spottedleaf felt relieved whens he sees him arriving. All eyes watched him as he approaches Bluestar as she paces around Runningwind's dead body.

When he was up to her she spoke to him, "They say Tigerclaw did this," She rasped.

"It might have been one of his rouges." Fireheart stated not jumping to conclusions but he knows in his heart it was Tigerclaw.

"How many are there?" Bluestar asks, as she stands still.

"I don't know…" Fireheart admitted, "many." Bluestar begins to shake her head again. As she begins pacing again.

Fireheart went up to her, "Tigerclaw wants vengeance against ThunderClan," he reported, "He told me he is going to kill our warriors one by one."

Around Spottedleaf the Clan yowl in fear and panic as to what Fireheart just said. Fireheart wasn't concern about them, he was more focus in on Bluestar. The fear of yowls gradually settles down as they await for their leader's reply.

Spottedleaf can tell what she was saying that she only wants Fireheart to hear, no one else. Fireheart looks at Bluestar then cast a worry glance at the group of cats. Then he slowly made his way to stand in the glow of the moon to address the Clan since Bluestar is unable to lead once again.

"We must make sure the camp is guarded day and night from now on. Longtail." He looks over at the striped warrior, "You will sit guard till moonhigh." Then Fireheart looks at Frostfur who was standing beside Spottedleaf. "You will take over then." The two cats nodded to Fireheart's request.

Then Fireheart looks at Runningwind's limp body and then he turns to look at Mousefur who was glazed over by grief. In a soft tone he gave his next orders, "Mousefur and Brackenfur can bury Runningwind at dawn, Bluestar will sit vigil with him until then."

Whitestorm spoke out sensing Fireheart's worry of Bluestar's leadership. "I will join her."

Mousefur got up to go with him and softly meows, "Me too…he is….he's.." Mousefur begins to sob and she glance at Fireheart for some empathy. Fireheart nodded to her as she goes with Whitestorm to sit with Bluestar to share tongues with Runningwind for the last time.

Then One by one the Clan went to pay their respects to Runningwind and mourn over his death. Spottedleaf saw Willowpelt and Goldenflower pay their respects to the dead warrior. Once Willowpelt and Goldenflower left Runningwind's side, Spottedleaf goes up to Runningwind. She then looks for the wound that killed him. Sure enough he had the same slash at the back of his neck, and in front that Redtail had. She looks at Mousefur who was press against his backside sobbing into his fur. Just before she left Runningwind's side, she was greeted by Fireheart. As he spoke to the dead warrior, "I will avenge you death."

Spottedleaf then eyes him as he eyes her. Fireheart wanted to go to her, and embrace her, but she backed away from him. Spottedleaf made her way to her den where she can treat Fireheart. In the clearing of the medicine cat den Spottedleaf found Cinderpelt and Brackenfur talking. She guessed that the death really effected Brackenfur so he wanted to spend time with his sister for as long as he could.

Spottedleaf waited in the back as Cinderpelt came to see her, "Sorry I have to…have my moments with my brother…"

Spottedleaf shook her head, "It is completely fine…you should make time with your brother, because you never know when it will be the last time you will see him." Spottedleaf's tone was hallow as she spoke. Her own grief with Redtail's death still hurts her.

Cinderpelt presses up to her mentor, "You still miss him don't' you."

Spottedleaf nodded in silence as she wipes the tears out of her eyes. Then she clears her throat, "How is Thornpaw?"

"He is resting….in the small den. I will keep watch over the night….while you sleep. You had a rough several nights." Cinderpelt stated. "Besides…someone in the clearing is waiting for you…"

Spottedleaf squinted her eyes, "Who?"

For the first time, Cinderpelt perked up a smile, "You'll see."

Spottedleaf still confused about it, as she goes to find out who it was. Once she enters the clearing, her heart stops beating, and she melted to the ground. It was Fireheart. Spottedleaf looks to him as she sees the battle scars that she only assumes the Tigerclaw left on him. "Come with me.." She said in a soft tone.

Fireheart follows her as he walks in line with her, pressing his strong body to hers. Near the split rock where she and Cinderpelt sleep at, she leads him to a small canopy place where the medical supplies are stored at and there is a soft nest. "Lay there…" Then Spottedleaf begins to work her magic as she mixed herbs and other things into a tortoiseshell.

Then she looks to him, "Okay…where does it hurt?"

"This one is the worst," he answers as he twisted his head to his shoulder. Spottedleaf nods as she goes and rubs the herb mixture with her paw. Her touch was so soft and warm it made Fireheart tremble a bit.

"Bluestar is very shaken," Spottedleaf softly stated.

Fireheart agrees, "I know." Then he eyes her, "I'm going to organize more patrols at once. That may calm her."

"It may help the rest of the Clan too. They are all really frightened." Spottedleaf echoes her own fear.

"They should be." Then he looks at her, "I will speed up the apprentice training starting at dawn…they need to be ready for what is to come." Fireheart stated. Then he saw her smile. It was a small smile, but still enough one to make him curious, "What?"

Spottedleaf looks to him, "You sound just like a true leader…."

She then felt his kiss, on her neck as she rubs the herbs in his wounded shoulder. Then she felt his breath near her face. She turns to stare into those emerald depths. And without saying the words, he closes the gap, and kissed her sweet and tender. Spottedleaf melted in his kiss as she embraces him. She didn't know how she ended up in the nest, but she soon found herself laying on the soft bedding as she felt him kissing her tenderly and softly.

Once they are settled he softly nuzzles her neck, "I want you to stay in camp for now on. No more traveling to other Clans or collecting herbs."

Spottedleaf looks to him, "But I have to Fireheart, it's my duty." Then she caught the fear in his eyes as she felt him holding her closer. "What did Tigerclaw say to you?"

Fireheart didn't wanted to say this. He chocked on the exact words that haunted him, "He told me besides killing off ThunderClan warriors one by one, he also stated, he wanted _you_ to die a slow and painful death, like the way he killed your brother." He then looks softly into her fearful gaze, "Please for my sake….stay in camp from now on…."

Spottedleaf nods as she licks his muzzle, "I promise." Spottedleaf was going to bring up the news that Willowpelt knows about the two of them, but she holds back. Tonight wasn't the right time to bring it up.

Then Fireheart kisses her head and gets up. "I have to get back to the clearing. Thanks for treating me. And for…." He trails off as Spottedleaf got the hint of their moment together. There was a low rumble of thunder in the distance.

"Have courage Fireheart. These are dark times for ThunderClan, but no cat could do more that you have done." Spottedleaf gave him something to hold onto as he tries to have lead the Clan the best he can, with Bluestar's strength is failing.


	7. Chapter 7: Return of the Apprentice

**Chapter 7: Return of the Apprentice**

_At dawn Spottedleaf follows Mousefur, Brackenfur to the cemetery, which was just outside the camp. One-Eye and Halftail mourns with Mousefur over their beloved son. Patchpelt and Brackenfur laid the earth over Runningwind's dead soul. Normally Bluestar attends the funeral of a fallen warrior, but since Tigerclaw's betrayal to the Clan, Bluestar has yet to recover. Spottedleaf fears that she has lost her will to lead the Clan. Since Bluestar couldn't attend the funeral and Fireheart and some of the other warriors are busy setting out new patrols, Spottedleaf has offered to do it. _

_ She looks at the mound where Patchpelt and Brackenfur finish placing earth on Runningwind. Then with the best voice possible she began the funereal_, "Runningwind was a noble warrior to his Clan. He served his Clan with all of his heart, and tries to uphold the Code that was laid down by our ancestors. We will always treasure his kind spirit and devoted heart." She pauses briefly thinking of her own dead brother before she finishes. "Your death was not in vain, as it should be never forgotten. May your spirit rest among our ancestors." Then she places a yellow flower upon his grave. She then looks at Mousefur who moves up to her brother's grave and put her face in the dirt as she howls in sorrow.

Patchpelt came up to Spottedleaf and softly whispers to her, "Let's give Runningwind's family some time to mourn. There is much to do back at camp."

Spottedleaf nods as she follows him. He looks to her, "That was beautifully said Spottedleaf."

Spottedleaf gave a half smile, "Bluestar is better at this than I am."

Patchpelt sighs, "She is still suffering from Tigerclaw…."

"But how much longer does she have to suffer? We need our leader…" Spottedleaf stated.

Patchpelt pauses then looks down at her, "You are suppose to be the optimistic one….what is going on with you?"

Spottedleaf shook her head, "nothing."

Patchpelt was not fooled, "I may be several generations ahead of you, but you are still my sister. You say nothing is bothering you, but clearing something is. So come out with it."

Spottedleaf sighs and then lets spoke, "Just…with Runningwind's death….the way he was killed…just brought back memories, of Redtail….and the way…the way that Tigerclaw had killed him. That has been bugging me…." Spottedleaf half told a lie. She didn't want to reveal the main reason why she is bothered, because she didn't want the only other living flesh and blood mad at her too for being in love with Fireheart.

Patchpelt looks to her and a sad look in his eyes came over, "Yeah…..I know what you mean…burying Runningwind, reminded me of Redtail." Then he looks ahead to where the camp is, "But Runningwind would want us to keep living out our lives." Spottedleaf nodded in agreement as she arrive back at camp.

Frostfur, Dappletail and Smallear came back with moss for Willowpelt and Goldenflower to drink. Spottedleaf watches as Fireheart came trailing behind as he went up to Bluestar's den. Spottedleaf wanted so very much to talk with him, but she can tell he is really busy. Spottedleaf padded over to Frostfur. "Fireheart looks exhausted."

Frostfur looks back at her, "Yes…he has been out twice this morning doing patrolling." Frostfur then adds in, "How is Mousefur?"

"She is grieving right now with her parents. She won't be doing any patrolling today or any apprentice training. At least for today…she needs to mourn with her family." Spottedleaf stated. "Tell Fireheart that."

Frostfur nodded. Then she moves onto carrying water to the nursery. Spottedleaf realizes she never ate anything last night, and felt really hungry. She went to the fresh-kill pile as she picks a black bird for herself. Just then Fireheart came and he looked weary and tired. She smiles to him, "How is your shoulder?"

Fireheart smiles back, "much better thank you." He pauses as she drops the bird by her paws. "I saw you left with Mousefur and Brackenfur this morning…"

Spottedleaf nodded, "I did the funeral for Runningwind, since….well…since…" Spottedleaf stares at Bluestar's den, then she gazes back at Fireheart, "Is she getting better at all?"

Fireheart sadly shakes his head, "No…..I'm afraid she has lost her strong will to lead the Clan last night, since Tigerclaw killed Runningwind. Whitestorm has not left her side."

Spottedleaf gave a sad smile, "I wish there was something we could do…..I feel so helpless just watching her suffer like this…"

"I know, I feel the same way….I also feel that the caring for the Clan is now my burden." Fireheart commented.

Spottedleaf looks into his eyes just then, "You are doing a good job managing Fireheart…..you are a good deputy. If my brother was still alive, he would do the same thing as you are doing, caring for the his Clan when the leader could not. Hang in there…." Then in a low whisper she softly stated to him, "_my love_."

Fireheart couldn't help but to smile to her last words, then he nods to her, "Thanks, Spottedleaf….you always seem to know how to calm my stormy seas when I can't."

Spottedleaf wanted to nuzzle him, but she remains where she is because there are eyes watching them. She padded away as she took her bird and went to go sit down and eat. When she carries the bird Fireheart follows. Spottedleaf turns, "What are you doing?"

"Going to eat with you is that alright.?" Fireheart asks.

Spottedleaf eyes him, "Normally I will say that is fine, but there are eyes watching Fireheart. Especially my niece, Sandstorm."

Fireheart follows Spottedleaf's gaze, as she was right. Sandstorm's leaf green eyes were watching him from where she was eating. Then he turns back to Spottedleaf, "What about her?"

Spottedleaf sighs, "Fireheart, I don't think you have taken into account, but Sandstorm is really fond of you."

Fireheart looks at her, "I kind of gathered that when you fixed my paw up when I scratched them when chasing after Cloudpaw."

"You knew?" Spottedleaf stated.

"Yes…but I didn't act on it because…because I am…." He didn't have to say the words to her physically. Then he has a glimmer in his eyes, "Are you jealous?"

Spottedleaf shook her head not meeting his gaze. Then she caves, "Yes….I am threated by her….because I don't know if you will fall out of love with me, and go to her. Fireheart everyone knows she is asking you to be your mate."

Fireheart sighs, "Spottedleaf, do you trust me."

Spottedleaf was hesitant, at first and then looks into his rich emerald gaze, "Yes."

Fireheart looks deep into her eyes, "There is only one cat in ThunderClan that I am in love with, and I am not about to betray my love for her, because the though of that will shatter my own heart. I will walk through fire before I hurt her. I will lay down my own life, and protect her from getting harmed in any way…that is how deeply I am in love." Spottedleaf realizes what he is saying is for her. He loves her so much he is willing to sacrifice his life to save her.

Then in that moment she pushes her jealousy from Sandstorm and then gave a true reply to Fireheart's pervious question, "I sorry for thinking you will betray me. I trust you and your judgment."

Fireheart had a charming smile, which melted her heart, "It's alright to be jealous, that just proves to me that you love me." He said in a low tone so only Spottedleaf could here. Then he turns away from her.

Spottedleaf watches him approach Brightpaw as she was helping the elders out with giving them water. Then Spottedleaf notices that her niece quickly finishes off her meal and approaches him. The burning fire in her soul flared up as she saw Sandstorms smirk, and love struck eyes. Spottedleaf unsheathe her claws into the soft ground as she watches her niece. Then she remembers what Fireheart told her moments ago, _I will walk through fire before I hurt her. I will lay down my own life and protect her from getting harmed in any way._ The words echo back in hear mind which made her relax as she puts her claws away. Spottedleaf shaking her head thinking to herself, _What am I'm doing . He loves me not her. He just said that he loves me and wouldn't do anything to betray me. Just stop thinking it Spottedleaf…..just stop!_

By mid afternoon Spottedleaf kept Fireheart's promise and stayed in camp, while Cinderpelt went to collect herbs Spottedleaf was giving herself a wash when she saw Yellowfang approaching her. Spottedleaf wonders if she should tell Yellowfang what she did, but she didn't want the burden of an other cat disliking her.

"Nice day isn't." Spottedleaf gave a nice complement.

"Nice is an understatement…..it is too hot. It feels more like Hells' fire than anything." Yellowfang moaned.

Spottedleaf couldn't help but to chuckle to her remark, "And how do you know what hell's fire is like?"

"Like this!" replies Yellowfang. "Say how come you are not collecting herbs. Are you letting your apprentice do your job for you."

Spottedleaf smiles, "No….I gave my word to certain warrior, that I will remain in camp."

"Let me guess, Fireheart told you, to stay in camp, when he knows you are a medicine cat. Spottedleaf, you have to do your job, he is not what you follow, it's StarClan. It's your duty." Yellowfang reminded her.

Spottedleaf exhales, "That's not the reason why he wants me in camp."

"Then what is his reasoning, besides having 'romance' time." Yellowfang stated, as her tail flick from side to side, when she mention the word _romance_.

"Tigerclaw." Spottedleaf looks to her. "He fears for my safety and that Tigerclaw is somewhere roaming the woods, looking to kill me."

Yellowfang saw the fear in Spottedleaf's eyes just then. "Okay…. seriously Speckles, why is Tigerclaw fixated on you. What the hell did you do to make him…truly hate you."

Spottedleaf sighs as she tells Yellowfang her tale with Tigerclaw. "I guess it all started when he was an apprentice, or becoming an apprentice. When I was a young medicine cat, my sister, well half sister, Leopardfoot, was in labor. I've attended one kittening only once, so I was still quite new at it. When my sister went into labor, I was the only one available to help her. My mentor was too busy with another warrior, from a serious battle wound. I managed to get the kits out, but my sister was loosing so much blood there wasn't anything I could have done. My sister told me just before she died, to take care of her kits, and raise them to be good warriors. I did the best I could, between Redtail and I to raise Tigerclaw. The other two kits died several days later after my sister's death. Tigerclaw is the only kit who survived." Spottedleaf pauses for a moment. "Then when he was old enough I told him the truth about his mother's death. A moon later, his father, Pinestar left the Clan to be a kittypet, when Tigerclaw was an apprentice. Pinestar never really took notice in Tigerclaw, which I guess hurt him deeply. So then Tigerclaw turned on me, who I had try to love him as if he was my own. He told me…." Spottedleaf took several deep breaths before saying what still breaks her heart to this day, "He told me that I was the one who destroyed his family, and that I was the who made his father a coward and killed his mother. That's why he hates me so much, because he blames me for ruining his family."

Yellowfang looks to her and then a long sigh came out of her, "I'm sorry what you had to go through…truly I am."

Spottedleaf looks at the old cat, as she too had the same experience with Brokentail. "I guess my nephew never let go of his pain and hate, which has poisoned his soul. To him, showing emotion makes him weak, and weakness makes him a coward, which then he relates the idea back to his father, of being a coward."

Yellowfang looks to her, "Well….that is ludicrous. Weakness is what makes a good warrior. Showing compassion for others, but being strong for your Clan. It has to have a good balance of both. It can't be all one sided. Which from a stand point, Tigerclaw is all one-sided. And your right….if he never truly let go of his hate, it is what poisoned his mind, and made him…." Yellowfang trails off. Then she looks at her, "You got to know that none of this is on you….Shit happens. You did everything in your will power, and taught him everything that is right. It is he who has to learn to let things go, which he never learned to do when he was young."

Spottedleaf smiles to the old cat, "Thanks Yellowfang."

Yellowfang lets out a purr of delight, "No problem….and hey if you need to discuss more of this issue, you can always talk to me. I know the exact same pain you have, because I lived it through my own. Brokentail was the same way as Tigerclaw was….so I emphasize with you sweetie…I truly do. And I truly admire your will power to stand your ground." Then the old one got up and strolls over to where Halftail and One-Eye are.

Spottedleaf thanks the support from Yellowfang, and now she feels she is not alone in this pain. This makes it so that, they have a deeper bond to bond with. Spottedleaf was going to go back to cleaning when she sees Brightpaw arriving back to camp alone. She sees her approaching Whitestorm and then the young apprentice places the food on the fresh-kill pile.

Curiosity Spottedleaf goes over to where the young she-cat is, "Did you find any prey?"

"Some….just wish I had better hunting skills like Sandstorm…she is the best at catching prey." Brightpaw stated.

Spottedleaf smiles, "It will come in time. It just needs practicing."

Brightpaw looks to her, "Thanks…"

"So where is Sandstorm and Fireheart, they were with you when you left the camp this afternoon." Spottedleaf asks the young apprentice.

"They left with…this tom, named…..umm…..he was black and had white on his belly and tail. Ravenpaw I think." Brightpaw stated.

"Left? Left to go where?" Spottedleaf asks.

"Fireheart is going to bring back his nephew Cloudpaw! Ravenpaw found him in his territory, where he lives." Brightpaw stated. "I told Whitestorm what Fireheart told me, that they should be back sometime before sunhigh tomorrow. I got to go and tell my den mates…." She dashes off leaving Spottedleaf near the fresh kill pile.

Spottedleaf felt her heart sank in her chest, she goes into her den and lays on a cool rock in the shade thinking of what she just heard from Brightpaw. _Fireheart, my love, is alone with that…that…._Spottedleaf though to herself. _She is purposely doing this to make me hurt. _ _How do I know she won't try and pull something….and they are gone the whole night!_ Then Fireheart's words came back into her head.

_ Do you trust me_. Spottedleaf sighs then she lets go of her anger. _I got to trust him. What he said to me, earlier today, proves to me that he loves me no matter what, and there is nothing he would do to break that love. Not even when he is tempted by another female._.

Spottedleaf dismisses her thoughts as she goes over to shade by her den. The afternoon sun was beginning to set as the air became slightly cooler, but still held the muggy hotness to it. Near the entrance she saw Cinderpelt coming to her with herbs for the day.

"Man you would not believe my day…." Cinderpelt stated. "It is so hard to find herbs in this StarClan forsaken heat! I had to go almost near RiverClan to find these." She pointed to some cattails and seaweed that is found near water. "There is not much water in ThunderClan except for the river."

Spottedleaf looks to her, "Well maybe the rains will come."

"I sure hope it does….this drought is killing me, and herbs. If it doesn't rain soon, the heat will kill off the herbs, and there won't be much before leaf-bare comes around." Cinderpelt stated.

Spottedleaf looks to her and helps Cinderpelt carry in the herbs she could find. Spottedleaf and Cinderpelt spent most of the evening mixing herbs. Spottedleaf told Cinderpelt to store them under the rock to keep them cool from the hot heat. This way the medicine won't loose any moisture. Or at least until the rains come.

By the time they were done, the moon was low in the sky, as the stars came out. Cinderpelt looks up at the midnight blue sky, "I can see Runningwind from here."

Spottedleaf looks to her as she was finishing cleaning her paws, "What?"

"In Sliverpelt, that star to the northwest. That is Runningwind. His spirit is now hunting with StarClan." Cinderpelt pointed with her tail to the northwest. Spottedleaf follows her gaze as she sees a newly lit star in the sky. Cinderpelt softly spoke to her, "Poor Mousefur…loosing the only brother she ever had. I pray to StarClan, I won't loose Brackenfur." Then she turns to her mentor, "Sorry…..I know you lost your beloved brother…"

Spottedleaf gave a faint smile as she replies, "You don't have to apologize. You love your brother as much as he loves you, and that is what matters. Losing Redtail will always leave a scar in my heart, especially the fact he was murdered. But he would want me to live my life, as if he was still alive. He would want me to remember the good times and celebrate his life, instead of remembering the bad, and mourn. And right now, Mousefur is mourning….and will be for awhile. I know I have, and still am. She will come around."

Cinderpelt sighs, "Still…..I can't imagine the pain that you and Mousefur are going through….I don't think I can bare the sight of losing my own brother. I already lost my father, I don't want to lose him too…" Cinderpelt pushes her sorrow away, "Well I am off to bed, if I want an early start tomorrow. You sure you don't want to come with me?"

"I made a promise to Fireheart to stay in camp." Spottedleaf told her apprentice. "Tigerclaw has threatened Fireheart, that if he sees me, he will kill me. I won't risk my own life to be killed by the same claws the killed my brother. Besides, you are doing a fine job without me being there, and it is almost time for me to let you do things on your own."

Cinderpelt looks to her, and sees the fear in her mentors eyes, "Okay…well goodnight." Cinderpelt goes off to her nest.

Spottedleaf lingers there a few heartbeats, then she exits the medicine cat den, heads for the Highrock. The moon has lit the sky, as a lone white figure stares up as he gazes into Sliverpelt. Spottedleaf strolls up to sit beside the figure. The massive head looks down on her, "I thought you would be asleep."

Spottedleaf shook her head, "I can't sleep."

Whitestorm looks to her, "That makes two of us."

Spottedleaf gazes up into his yellow gaze as the starlight reflect in their depths, "How is she, Whitestorm?" Spottedleaf asks about Bluestar.

"Not so good." Whitestorm replies never taking his gaze off Sliverpelt. "I'm afraid with Runningwind's death, she is suffering. And with what Fireheart stated, that Tigerclaw will kill us one by one, cut her deeper than when Fireheart told the truth about your brother's death."

Spottedleaf stares up at the sky with him, "You don't believe he will do that?"

"No….ThunderClan is strong….stronger than what Tigerclaw claims it is. Especially with Fireheart as a fine and faithful warrior, he will do anything to defend his Clan." Whitestorm then turns and looks at his sister in-law. "But Bluestar is tearing at the seams, Spottedleaf. I don't know how much longer she can stand, let alone lead. Tigerclaw not only crushed her soul, but also psychology is clawing at her too. And he knows it. He knows that Bluestar is weak, and is doing this to break her will, so he can eventually kill her.. She doesn't trust anyone, anymore, after what Tigerclaw had done. The only one she does trust is Fireheart. Even that is hard for her."

Spottedleaf was silent as she stares up into the night sky. After several moments Spottedleaf confess something deep in her heart, "I wish that Tigerclaw was never born….I wish none of this have happened."

Whitestorm looks to her. Then he stated, "Why would you say such a thing Spottedleaf."

"Because if he wasn't born, or that he should have died along with my sister and my other cousins, then perhaps none of this could have happened. Redtail will still be alive, along with Runningwind. And Bluestar wouldn't have to suffer like this and I wouldn't be living in constant fear, of my own nephew who is trying to kill me and kills others, for his own power and greed!" Spottedleaf cries.

Whitestorm looks to her, as he was silent for a very long time. Then he spoke to her with words of wisdom, "So do all us who have lived to see such times, but that is not for us to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that has given to us. There are other forces at work in this life Spottedleaf, besides the will of wickedness…. Tigerclaw was meant to betray us, and therefore you were meant to save his life, and care for him. It is not my will, yours, Bluestar's, or even, Tigerclaw, but the will of StarClan." Whitstorm pauses as he stares back at the sky, "I believe that Fireheart is who StarClan prophesied as the one who will save ThunderClan. I known it since the day Bluestar and I found him. Fireheart is the light that ThunderClan needs, and StarClan foreseen it coming. Just like they foresaw it coming when Tigerclaw will betray us."

Spottedleaf looks up at the white warrior. His words were so wise, that it seem like he was the first cat that have ever walked the earth. Spottedleaf stayed with until the moon was getting passing the tops of the trees, then she turns to look at him and nuzzles her goodbye.

Spottedleaf curls up in her nest as she sleeps. When she is fast asleep. She had a dream of some sort. It was more like a premonition than a dream. _It looked to be morning, but it was not a normal morning. Out in the east, Spottedleaf saw a black cloud surrounding the nursery. It was getting closer, and closer. Then flumes scorching hotness fills the ThunderClan camp! Fire! Near the den she sees a figure. It was a limp body, with rugged fur. At this angle Spottedleaf couldn't figure out who it was, but it was a limp body. _Spottedleaf was then jolted awake. She looks down and found Cinderpelt curled up beside her. The jolt she felt was Cinderpelt kicking her, as the young she-cat mumbles in her sleep. Spottedleaf gets up from her nest and moves to lay in Cinderpelt's. Spottedleaf tries to go back to sleep, but that dream or message that StarClan sent to her was a warning. Fire will come to ThunderClan but Spottedleaf is uncertain when. Then Lionheart's words came back into her mind, _Beware of an enemy who seems to sleep._ Spottedleaf was certain it was Tigerclaw, but she was wrong, perhaps what Lionheart was referring to was fire. Fire is an enemy to all cats. Spottedleaf ponder on that for a while until she heard Cinderpelt beginning to sire awake.

Spottedleaf heard Cinderpelt get up as she stretches. Spottedleaf lays in Cinderpelt's nest wide awake. Cinderpelt looks to her, "Did I wake you?"

Spottedleaf shook her head, "No…I couldn't sleep."

"Oh….did I sleep curled again? Because I woke up in your nest.." Cinderpelt looks to her.

Spottedleaf smiles, "Willowpelt did that a lot. Drove me and Redtail nuts."

Cinderpelt stated, "I got to stop dreaming those dreams…."

"What dreams?" Spottedleaf ask.

Cinderpelt looks to her, "I sometimes have dreams of me being a warrior. Kind of like another life I live I guess…It makes no sense. I am a medicine cat, I should be dreaming about omens and secret messages from StarClan, not my wishful thinking of being a warrior. Well anyways, I got to head off, if I want to do stuff."

A rumble of thunder clash in the distance, as dawn was beginning to rise. Spottedleaf looks to her apprentice, "I would hold off on that Cinderpelt."

Cinderpelt pauses, "Why's that."

Spottedleaf looks to the east, "Because it looks like StarClan may grant us the rain we need. A storm is coming." As soon as she stated that another rumble of thunder echoed in the sky.

Cinderpelt nodded and then turns to head out of the den follow by Spottedleaf. When Spottedleaf emerges she saw that Whitestorm has left the Highrock and is standing guard next to Bluestar's den. His words of wisdom to her still lingered in her heart, and it gave her some hope and courage.

Just then she heart beat increased when she saw Fireheart emerging from the gorse tunnel. When Fireheart arrived Whitestorm left his post, as he made his way to the deputy. A few moments later and Sandstorm and Cloudpaw arrive. Cats begin to come out of their dens as they smelt the scent of Cloudpaw.

Spottedleaf heart still had traces of envy toward her niece but she kept her distance as she heard the conversation. "We thought you'd gone to live with Twolegs." Whitestorm stated kindly.

"Yes," Darkstripe pushes his way to where Cloudpaw was at. "We understood you decided to return to _kittypet_ life." The other Clan members stared at Cloudpaw with unblinking eyes, as the waited for his reasoning.

Cloudpaw raises his chin to look at the cats of ThunderClan, "I was stolen by the Twolegs!" he announced. A mumble of surprise ripple through the Clan. Spottedleaf looks to where Brindleface was, she never seen her look so happy, as tears filled her eyes at the sight of Cloudpaw. That made Spottedleaf's heart flip for Brindleface's happiness. She turns her attention back to Cloudpaw as Ashpaw comes up to touch noses with his friend, "I told them you wouldn't have wanted to leave!"

Cloudpaw nodded as he meowed, "I hissed and spat and fought, but the Twolegs took me away!"

"Typical Twolegs!" spat Speckletail outside the nursery.

Spottedleaf eyes Fireheart as he stares back at her. Then he drops his gaze onto his apprentice, "I was lucky Ravenpaw found me," Cloudpaw went on, "He came to get Fireheart to rescue me. If it wasn't for Fireheart and Sandstorm, I'd still be trapped in the Twoleg nest with that…that fleabag dog!"

Patchpelt let out a yowl, "Dog?"

Smallear calls out behind Patchpelt, "Did he say dog?"

"I did…" answered Cloudpaw. "It was loose in the nest wit me!"

Spottedleaf watched as the elders were beginning to feel threaten as if the dog would come and invade ThunderClan.

Ashpaw was very intrigue with Cloudpaw's story as he pressures him to continue, "Did it attack you?"

"Not exactly," Cloudpaw admitted, "But it did bark a _lot_." He emphasis lot strongly.

Fireheart put in the cut off point to Cloudpaw's story, "You can tell your denmates all the details later. You need to rest. All the Clan needs to know for now is that you've learned from your experience and that from now on you will follow the warrior code."

"But I haven't got to the bit about meeting the WindClan patrol!" Objected Cloudpaw.

"A WindClan patrol?" Darkstripe lifted his gaze. His eyes fixed coolly onto Cloudpaw then to Fireheart. "That explains why that scratch on your nose. So Fireheart, did they chase you off?" He mocked Fireheart at the end there.

Sandstorm stepped forward to challenged to dark stripped warrior, "We chased them off, actually! And Cloudpaw fought like a warrior."

Whitestorm raises his eyebrows to that and eyes the young apprentice, "Did he?"

"He beat a WindClan apprentice by himself and then helped Sandstorm send Mudclaw running home." Fireheart added in, as he winked at his apprentice.

"Well done" Frostfur dipped her head to Cloudpaw.

"Is that it?" ask Darkstripe. "Do we just take him back?"

"Well." Began Whitestorm slowly, "That will be for Bluestar to decide, of course. But ThunderClan needs warriors more than ever before. I think we would be foolish to send Cloudpaw away now. Especially after loosing Runningwind."

Darkstripe let out a snort, "How can we trust this…" he pauses as he glares at the young white tom, "_kittypet _not to run off again when things get tough?"

"I'm no kittypet! And I didn't run away," hissed Cloudpaw. "I was STOLEN!"

Fireheart saw the striped tabby flex his claws angrily when Cloudpaw stated that. He looks at the warrior and then to Cloudpaw, "Darkstripe's point is a fair one, Cloudpaw." Then he scans the rest of the Clan until his eyes fell on Whitestorm. Then Fireheart sighs, "I'll go and speak with Bluestar. Whitestorm is right, It's up to her to decide."

Spottedleaf watches as Fireheart walks past her and made his way to Bluestar's den. The Clan awaited patiently for Bluestar's answer for accepting Cloudpaw back into the Clan. As Fireheart was talking to Bluestar to discuss the matter, Brindleface makes her way over to her foster son and started to lick his face, as tears flowed out of her eyes. "Don't ever….EVER pull that shit on my again! Do you hear me! You scared the living shit out of me….. I love you so damn much Cloudpaw!" Brindleface cries out.

Spottedleaf watches as she embraces the white tom and never letting him out of her sight. Spottedleaf saw the amusement coming from her niece to her mother's reaction to Fireheart's apprentice.

The rest of the Clan went left the clearing and carried out their duties, only Darkstripe remain where he is. Still awaiting Bluestar's answer. Spottedleaf went over to where Mousefur was as she notice the she-cat is looking better but there was a great deal of grief in her eyes. Spottedleaf comes up to her, "How are you feeling?"

Mousefur eyes her, "What does it look like. Does it look like I am fine!" she snaps. Then she looks at Spottedleaf and her look softens, "I'm sorry….I forgot that your own brother, was killed by the same cat. You know exactly the same pain I am feeling."

Spottedleaf licks her friend's shoulder, then she softly whispers to her, "The pain will ease. Time will heal your broken heart."

"Does it ever go away?" Mousefur asks.

Spottedleaf sadly shook her head, "My heart still aches, from Redtail's death, and I am still hurting. Time cannot erase my memories with him. But Redtail would want me to celebrate his life instead of mourning his death. Same goes with your brother Runningwind."

Mousefur stares off into the crowd of cats and then she sighs as she puts her head to her paws, "I don't know how I can mange going on living without him. Last night, I stared at his nest and cried. Knowing that I will never hear his annoying snore, or hear his grunts when he is dreaming. How do I move on with my life without him Spottedleaf? How do you and your family mange to carry on with your lives without Redtail? I mean what do you do….How do you get past it?"

Spottedleaf took a deep breath and looks into her friend's eyes, "There are no short cuts, Mousefur. You never get over it. You just learn to live with it." Then she eyes Mousefur's parents across the clearing and watches as they embrace one another. Then she looks back at her, "But you have love in your life…use it."

Mousefur follows Spottedleaf's gaze as she eyes her parents. She sees the love and support from them at that angle and then looks back at Spottedleaf. Mousefur then extends her paw onto Spottedleaf as she flexes her claws and squeezes Spottedleaf's white paw with them. In that squeeze she is telling Spottedleaf thank you, for her words and her support.

Just then Spottedleaf looks up from Mousefur's bowed head as Fireheart came out of Bluestar's den. She watches as he stopped before Darkstripe and orders him to Bluestar's den. Spottedleaf looks down at Mousefur who was still grieving. Spottedleaf notices Longtail by the fresh-kill pile, as he drops his catches down on it. Spottedleaf gets up from her spot next to Mousefur and makes her way to the stripped warrior. "I got a favor for you."

Longtail looks at the tortoiseshell she-cat, "I'm sorry Spottedleaf, I don't do herbs."

"No not that…..I need you to comfort Mousefur." Spottedleaf stated.

"Why me?" Longtail asks.

"Because, I over the moons I notice you and her have a deep bond of friendship." Spottedleaf stated as she notice their chemistry.

Longtail looks at Mousefur and then looks down at his paws, "To be honest, I don't know what to do or say…she looks like she is about to shatter like ice."

Spottedleaf places her paw on his, "That's why she needs your friendship more than ever Longtail. Be her strong rock, so that she won't shatter. You don't have to do anything, but give her your support. Be her friend that she needs."

Longtail looks into her ember eyes, "Okay…I'll give it a shot."

Spottedleaf nods, "Thank you." She dismisses from him as she watches as he picks a small vole for Mousefur and carries it over to her. She looks back as Mousefur looks up at Longtail. There was a small smile on her face when he tries to cheer her up some.

Spottedleaf was going to go and see Fireheart, but Sandstorm was talking to him. Spottedleaf rolls her eyes as she goes the opposite direction and made her way to her den. She disappears inside and stayed in there until moon high. When Spottedleaf was about to turn in, Fireheart comes into her den. Spottedleaf looks to him, "Fireheart, you can't keep coming in here every night. Someone is going to find out about us if you keep doing this."

Fireheart didn't care, he came to her and softly whispers to her, "Come with me."

Spottedleaf with a confuse expression looks to him as he tils his head. Spottedleaf couldn't refuse his charming look and follows him. He looks out into the clearing and sees no one out, then he signals her to follow him outside the camp.

They travel a little ways as the moon was dimly lit. He softly whispers to her, "Close your eyes."

Spottedleaf unsure what he had plan as she did what he told her. Then she heard him, "Don't open until I tell you too…you trust me?"

Spottedleaf gave a giddy smile, "I trust you."

Fireheart led her to a cool part in the forest. Then in a tender voice he meows to her, "Okay….open your eyes."

Spottedleaf opens her amber gaze as there are lightning bugs surrounding the canopy of ferns and trees. Spottedleaf gasp at the sight, as it was the most beautiful thing she has seen in her life. Spottedleaf looks at Fireheart as he comes to her side. "This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen? How did you come across this?"

"Last night coming home. I found a spot like this at Fourtrees and stopped to stare at it for a brief moment. There is only one cat I want to share this with and that is _you_. I am madly in love with you _Speckles_, and I will always be in love with you, my sweet Spottedleaf. _You _are whom I chose to be my mate, no one else." Then he eyes her as he stared deep into her eyes, "Not even Sandstorm." In that moment she knew he has chosen her over her niece, and there is no need to be jealous of her, because Spottedleaf knows Fireheart wants her more than her niece.

Spottedleaf looks into his emerald gaze as the light of the bugs reflect in his eyes. Spottedleaf sees him closing the gap as he embraces her with a tender passionate kiss. Fireheart kisses her deeply and sweetly and Spottedleaf couldn't refuse this moment. His love for her is so powerful, not even the will power of StarClan can tear them apart. After they settle down from their kiss Spottedleaf snuggles her face upon his mighty shoulder as he entwines their tails. His flame tail, tangled up in her silky tortoiseshell tail. Then in a very tender voice she meows back to him, "I love you too. And so bless to call you my mate."


	8. Chapter 8: We Didn't Start the Fire

**Chapter 8: We Didn't Start the Fire**

_It was just past moon high when Spottedleaf and Fireheart return back to camp. Even though they didn't want to part from one another they both knew they had to. For she was still a medicine cat, and is still the deputy of the Clan. Fireheart disappears in the warriors den as Spottedleaf goes into her own den to sleep. As the night drew on, and Spottedleaf dreaming of her time with her love, she was unaware that the enemy was beginning to stir and sweeping across the forest. _

"Spottedleaf! Get Up! NOW! Fire! Fire!" Cinderpelt screams.

Spottedleaf jolted awake just then as she smelt the air. Smoke filled the den as cries from the other cats are outside the den.

Spottedleaf rushes out of her den followed by Cinderpelt. In the clearing Fireheart was already making a move going from den to den yelling, "Head for the river! Fire is in ThunderClan."

Spottedleaf looks at Fireheart as he stares at her. She sees Frostfur helping Bluestar across the clearing and heading for the tunnel. Spottedleaf looks to her apprentice, "Help the others to the river."

Cinderpelt looks back at her, "What about you?"

"Ill be there shortly." Spottedleaf calls out as she dashes for the nursery.

Spottedleaf wakes her sister and the other queens, "Spottedleaf what's going on?" Speckletail asks.

"Fire, there is fire in the forest. We must head for the river." Spottedleaf stated.

Spottedleaf took one of her new born cousins and helps her sister out of the nursery. When they exited Speckletail dashes out helping some of the elders. Fireheart was there a matter of minutes. He looks at Spottedleaf as they share a look. He calls out to the she-cats, "Keep an eye on your denmates, don't lose sight of one another." He then looks to Willowpelt, "Where is Goldenflower?"

Willowpelt signaled with her nose, pointing up the ravine. Fireheart nodded as he let out sigh of relief Spottedleaf turns back and picks up the screaming kit. Longtail came over to help same with Mousefur as they escorted Willowpelt and Spottedleaf to the river.

Flames were consuming the territory. Willowpelt begins to cough and Spottedleaf holds her sister close. Fireheart then reaches the top of the ravine as he struggles to see the huddle cats. In a firm voice he calls out, "Is any cat missing?"

Cloudpaw coughs, "Where are Halftail and Patchpelt?"

Spottedleaf scans the Clan to spot her brother. The smoke was beginning to thicken, she could barely see. Fear and panic struck her eyes. Then she heard Smallear's voice, "They're not with me."

"They must still be in the camp!" Meows Whitestorm.

A shirking voice yells out in panic, "Where is Bramblekit! Has any seen my Bramblekit! He was behind me when I was climbing the ravine!"

Fireheart sighs as he yells out to the Clan, "I'll find them." Then he looks to Whitestorm and Darkstripe, "it's too dangerous for you to stay here any longer. Whitestorm, Darkstripe, make sure the rest of the Clan make it to the river."

"You can't go back down there!" Sandstorm protested as she forces her way through the cats to stand beside him.

"I have to," Fireheart replies.

"Then I'm coming with you!" Sandstorm demanded.

"No!" Called Whitestorm. "We are short of warriors already. We need you to help get the Clan to the river." Fireheart nodded in agreement.

Spottedleaf left her sister side, "Then I'll come."

Fireheart turns and stares into Spottedleaf's eyes in horror. Spottedleaf looks at him, "You'll need me to treat, besides, I don't have much warrior skills."

Fireheart looks at her and in his eyes shown great fear. "No way!" Fireheart spat, "I won't let you risk your life not when you have a duty to Cinderpelt." There was a strong look in his eyes at her, and from where Sandstorm looks she sees the affection he has for Spottedleaf. Not wanting her to die, protecting her from harms way. Sandstorm was about to point it out when Yellowfang spoke up.

"Fireheart is right Spottedleaf, you need to stay with your Clan. I will be the one to help Fireheart. I may be old, but I still have my keen sense of finding cats." Yellowfang stated.

Fireheart looks at Spottedleaf and then to Yellowfang, "There is no time to argue. Yellowfang, come with me. The rest of you, head for the river." Fireheart gave one more look into Spottedleaf fearful, but beautiful amber eyes, before he dashes back down the ravine to search for the missing ThunderClan cats. Sandstorm brushes past Spottedleaf and follows Darkstripe and Whitestorm. Only Spottedleaf remains where she was.

Yellowfang nods and she softly looks to her, "I'll find your brother and bring him back."

Spottedleaf extends her paw to Yellowfang to stop her, "Yellowfang, don't do this.."

Yellowfang looks at her, "We both know I have to…."

"No you don't…." Spottedleaf protested by Yellowfang stops her.

"There is no time to argue, Speckles…..I saved your life once, don't make my talents go to waste! You are needed in this camp more than me." Yellowfang huffed.

"That's not true! I need you Yellowfang,…..I….I love you" Spottedleaf confess to the old she-cat. "You are like my second mother, I won't let you sacrifice your life!"

Yellowfang looks at her and embraces the young tortoiseshell cat, "And I can't let you die too…..I had my life to live, you still have a your life. Now for StarClan's sakes run!" Yellowfang moves away from her and follows after Fireheart.

Spottedleaf not know what to do, but the smoke filled her lungs as she heard the roaring yellow of Whitestorm as he comes back for her, "Spottedleaf! Spottedleaf come on…." Spottedleaf coughs as smoke started to thicken. Then she felt the jaws of her brother in-law as he drags her from her spot and brought her to where the rest of the Clan was.

Spottedleaf coughs out the smoke she inhales, as Willowpelt look to her as she embraces her sister, "Don't do that to me, again….I need you….this family needs you!'

Whitestorm looks at his mate and ignores Willowpelt's outburst, "You okay, there?"

Spottedleaf spat out the rest of the smoke she inhaled, "Yeah…." Then she stares back at their home, which was now being consume by flames. Cinderpelt makes her way to her, The Clan waited for Fireheart and Yellowfang's return at Sunningrocks, with the missing cats. Cinderpelt did all she could to help some cats who have inhaled the most smoke. Spottedleaf waited anxiously beside her sister. Despite Willowpelt's' anger with Spottedleaf for falling for in love with Fireheart, she subsides her anger for the moment and stands firm with her sister to wait to hear on Patchpelt.

Spottedleaf searches the smoke for the any sign of Fireheart. Then what felt like an eternity, she heard the cry from Goldenflower, "Bramblekit!" The ginger queen jumps forward leaving her other kit with Speckletail as she embraces the young brown tabby.

Spottedleaf looks up and her heart sighs as she spotted Fireheart as Patchpelt was perched on his back. Both Willowpelt and Spottedleaf went to Fireheart as he lays Patchpelt on the smooth flat surface of the rocks.

Once Spottedleaf nears her brother she saw the look in Fireheart's eyes and then her heart sank. Willowpelt licks her brother's ears, "Spottedleaf…something is wrong with him….quick treat him with something!"

Patchpelt heaves as he coughs. The look in his eyes told her not to, and let him join StarClan. Spottedleaf softly whispers to Willowpelt, "I can't….do anything…sis….."

"Of course you can…..you're Spottedleaf, you are a ThunderClan's treasured medicine cat…Spottedleaf! He is our brother, don't let him die!" Willowpelt cries.

Patchpelt lets out his words to her, "_Speckles _is right, Willow…..there is nothing she can do…."

Willowpelt eyes her, "Damn it, I won't let you fucking die too! We lost too many of us!"

"No Willowpelt…..I am…" Patchpelt coughs some more.

Whitestorm comes over to embrace his mate, as she sobs, "No…Patch…"

Spottedleaf bends down and cuddles her brother for the last time. Patchpelt looks into her eyes as tears rolls out of them as he spoke his final words to his baby sister,"Spottedleaf, be strong for our family. It's your love and your faith that will keep you and Willowpelt strong. Hold onto it, Speckles….and…." Patchpelt coughs some more. He took several deep breaths to say what he wanted to say, "I will look down on you from StarClan…I…love…yo" Patchpelt started to stay but heaved into coughs, until finally he stopped coughing and went still.

Spottedleaf held onto him as she cries out, "Patch….Patch! No…..Patchpelt….." Spottedleaf wails out as she buries her face in her brother's smoked fur. Cinderpelt didn't have to confirm it as Spottedleaf sobs out her pain for losing her other sibling. The surviving elders came up and pay their respects to the old warrior. Spottedleaf nuzzles his flank for the last time as the elders surround Patchpelt's lifeless body. "I love you too….Patch…and I" Spottedleaf choked on the tears that flowed out of her eyes, "I….will…miss…you….my beloved….brother. You have always been there when I need you the most.." She moves away from him as she goes into the sea of cats that looked at her with sympathy. Mousefur especially took notice in Spottedleaf's grief, as she moves away from Longtail and goes to stand beside her greatful long time friend.

She caught the eyes of Fireheart and wanted his touch more than ever, but with everyone staring, she knows he couldn't. However, the look in his eyes held great concern and comfort to her. Spottedleaf was too consume but her own grief that she was unable to attend her duties to being a medicine cat, and no one blamed her for abandoning her duties. Mousefur embraces Spottedleaf and let her cry on her strong shoulders. Cinderpelt scans the Clan as she turns to look at Fireheart, "Where is Yellowfang?"

All eyes turn on him. Mousefur looks up, "Where is my father? He was the one along with Patchpelt who was missing?"

Fireheart closed his eyes as he admitted, "I don't know…I lost sight of Yellowfang while she was rescuing Halftail. I was going to go back, then the kit…."

One-Eye lifted her head as she heard what Fireheart was saying, "No! " Then she glares back at Patchpelt's dead body, "You fool! Why did you save your own skin but not my mates! I already lost my baby boy, and now I lost….Now I lost my mate! The father to my kits!' Mousefur who was comforting Spottedleaf looks at her mother, and then back at her dear friend. Spottedleaf nodded for her to go attend her mother.

There was a moment of silence as the cats grieved for the deaths of their Clanmates. But their moment was shortly lived as Frostfur cries out, "The fire, It's coming this way."

Fireheart flatten his ears as he yowls out, "We must keep going to the river. We'll only be safe if we cross to the other side. The fire won't reach us there." The cats looked up in fear and panic as the light of the fire was beginning to shine brighter and brighter in the night as it makes it's way to them. Clouds of thick black smoke begin to flow down into Sunningrocks.

Without warning there was then a blinding flash of light that illuminated the forest and the rocks. A thundering crack exploded in the sky which made everyone flinch and some flatten themselves to the ground.

Spottedleaf heard Fireheart shouting, "Rain is coming!" His word held encouragement to the fearful Clan. "It will put out the fire! But we must go now or we won't outrun the flames!" Brackenfur was the first cat to understand Fireheart's order. Then quickly the other cats follow suit. Spottedleaf looks at her dead brother as Cloudpaw and Dustpelt help carry his dead body. Mousefur aids her mother and then she meets up with Spottedleaf, "Fireheart is right…we have to outrun while we still can. You can come with my mother and I."

"This way!" Spottedleaf heard Fireheart's call as he lead the way. Mousefur bents down to pick up one of Willowpelt's kit, and Longtail was then beside her as well. Spottedleaf wanted more than anything to be by Fireheart, but he is now leading the Clan. His priority right now is to get everyone to safety. Spottedleaf felt the scorching burning of the fire upon her fur, the flames where getting closer now.

She races with her Clan as they reach the edge of the Sunningrocks and at the bank where the water is. She was standing a few lengths from Fireheart now. He dropped Speckletail's kit at Whitestorm's paws. Then he turns and addresses the fearful Clan, "It's shallow enough to wade most of the way." He yowls out as loud as he could over the roaring flames. "Much shallower than usual. There's a place in the middle where you'll have to swim, but you'll make it." He scans the cats and look at their horrified eyes. Until his gaze rest upon Spottedleaf's "You have to trust me!" he urged.

Spottedleaf's memory floated back earlier that night with what he showed her. That all seems so far away now after everything that is happening. Whitestorm looks at Fireheart and picks up the screaming kit and was the first to go into the river. Whitestorm waded into the river and flicked his tail to signal for the rest to follow suit.

Mousefur sighs, "Here goes nothing…" she plunges into the water.

Spottedleaf waited until she was in the river before she went in. She looks at Fireheart as she was terrified to even enter the water, "You think it's safe?" Spottedleaf looks into the fast flowing river.

Fireheart nods to her and places his paw on hers to sooth her worries, "Yes I promise."

Spottedleaf looks to him, "I…I don't know how to swim Fireheart."

Brackenfur heard that, "I'll swim beside you." He gave a kind smile. And Fireheart nodded to him to escort Spottedleaf over. Spottedleaf wanted nothing more than for Fireheart to hold her until this nightmare has past. She knew he was thinking the same thing. Spottedleaf looks at Brackenfur and follows in after him.

The water was cool, as it sooth the burning on her fur. Spottedleaf then wades into the river alongside Brackenfur. Just when she reaches the middle she looses her footing and soon she found herself underwater. Luckily Brackenfur was beside her as he reaches down and pulls her up. Spottedleaf coughs out the water she injected as he hauls her on his back.

Spottedleaf reaches the other side of the shore as Brackenfur ease her to RiverClan territory. "You okay…."

Spottedleaf nods to him as he shakes the water off of his coat. Spottedleaf turns back as she looks back onto ThunderClan territory. The flames has now reached Sunningrocks, as the last of the cats went into the river. Spottedleaf passes Sandstorm as Sandstorm glares at her with rage.

Not wanting to start a fight in the middle of a crises situation, Sandstorm pretends that Spottedleaf doesn't exist, and didn't bother helping her. Brackenfur notices this as he looks at Spottedleaf who continues to move on.

Finally the last two to cross the river was Fireheart and Smallear. Spottedleaf felt a relief as she sees the love of her live coming toward the other side. But then Fireheart was then taking him off course as the current carried him and Smallear away from the rest of the Clan.

Spottedleaf let out a fearful cry, "No Fireheart!"

Sandstorm turns to look at Spottedleaf and notice why she was screaming. Sandstorm was about to go after him when a firm voice rang out, "Don't Sandstorm! We got it from here." Spottedleaf looks to see her nephew, Graystripe.

Majority of RiverClan cats has come to help out the homeless ThunderClan cats. Spottedleaf saw as Leopardfur hauled both Smallear and Fireheart out of the water.

The RiverClan deputy looks at Fireheart, "Is that everyone?" She demanded.

Fireheart spat out water as he replies, "I think so."

Leopardfur nodded, then she scans the ThunderClan shore, until her eyes rest upon a lone shape beside two boulders. "What about that one?"

Spottedleaf follows her gaze. She sees her dead brother's body on the shore. Spottedleaf couldn't bare to see her brother's body being buried so she turns away as she slightly cries. Spottedleaf couldn't hear what Fireheart was saying to the RiverClan deputy but she can knows he is saying that he is dead. Leopardfur looks at him and nodded, then she jumps into the river and swam to the other side to haul, Patchpelt's body to the RiverClan's side of the river.

In the meantime, Graystripe pushes himself as he embraces his best friend, "Fireheart! Are you okay?"

Once Leopardfur climbs out of the river she lays Spottedleaf's dead brother beside Fireheart, "Come on. We'll bury him back at camp."

"The…the RiverClan camp?" Fireheart asks.

Leopardfur gave him a snotty look, "Unless you prefer to return to your own." The RiverClan cats lead the way as the ThunderClan cats had not choice but to follow.

Spottedleaf stares out over the water onto her homeland. Tears hung heavily in her eyes. She cries for her bother's death along with Yellowfang. She knows by now, that Yellowfang has died along with Mousefur's father. Spottedleaf was numb and she couldn't move. She felt someone nudging her side, but it felt more invisible. It wasn't until Brackenfur's voice that brought her back, "Come on…..there is nothing we can do now."

Spottedleaf hauls herself to her paws as she walks in line with the young warrior. Spottedleaf follows Brackenfur as Cinderpelt walks along side her mentor. She felt Cinderpelt comforting her through Spottedleaf's darkest moment. Heavy rain fell from the skies of StarClan. Washing the smoke from their pelts.

Leopardfur lead them to inside the camp, and Spottedleaf saw Crookedstar in the center of the clearing of the island. From this spot Spottedleaf could see Crookedstar is not please to see the refuging ThunderClan cats entering his camp.

Leopardfur padded up to her leader and explain the scenario of bringing them to the RiverClan camp. "They were fleeing the fire."

Crookedstar's expression relax some, "Is RiverClan safe?"

"The fire won't cross the river," replies the RiverClan deputy, "Especially now that wind has changed."

Spottedleaf sees Fireheart approaching Crookedstar as he stood beside Leopardfur. "Leopardfur and her patrol showed great kindness and courage in helping us flee the fire," he meows to the RiverClan leader, dipping his head out of respect.

Above lightning still flash and cracked as it roared through the night sky. After the rumble died down, Crookedstar replied to Fireheart, "Leopardfur was right to help you. All the Clans fear fire."

Fireheart went on, "Our camp was burned and our territory is still on fire. We have nowhere to go."

The RiverClan leader was stern for a moment. His eyes narrowed as he glares at Fireheart and the ThunderClan cats. Then he spoke, "You may stay until it is safe for you to return."

Relief struck through throughout the ThunderClan cats at the RiverClan leader's decision. Fireheart then bowed in respect to Crookedstar's merciful act, "Thank you."

Leopardfur turns to him, "Would you like us to bury your elder?"

Fireheart cast a sideways glance onto Spottedleaf, and remembering how much his final moments meant to her when he watched her hold her brother for the last time. He then gave Leopardfur his full attention, "You are very generous, but Patchpelt should be buried by his own Clan. Especially by his remaining members of his family."

Leopardfur acknowledge Fireheart's requested as she dips her head, "Very well. I'll have his body moved outside the camp so that your elders, and whoever is related to him may sit vigil with him in peace." She scans the crowd of cats as they shivered in the pouring rain. "I'll ask Mudfur to help your medicine cat." Then she eyes Bluestar, "Is Bluestar injured?"

"The smoke was very bad," Fireheart quickly explains, "she was among the last to leave the camp. Excuse me, I must see to my Clan." He politely dismisses himself from the deputy and the RiverClan leader and tends to his Clan.

Spottedleaf was too consume by her grief to help and Cinderpelt knows it. "I can mange Spottedleaf….you need….you need to mourn. You and Willowpelt."

Spottedleaf looks to her apprentice, "Are you sure?"

Cinderpelt nodded, "I am positive. You are not fit to make rational decisions right now, because you are too consume by your grief. Besides, I know how to tell if a cat needs serious medical attention….you have taught me well." Cinderpelt looks at her and nuzzles her mentor, then she spots Mudfur and follows the brown tabby to help the cat who needs the medical attention the most.

Spottedleaf watches as Smallear sat beside Patchpelt in the pouring rain. Spottedleaf found a spot as it shelter her from the pouring rain. Then in the a shadow moves to her and her heart shatters. Fireheart comes beside her and curls up next to her keeping her warm.

Fireheart knows she is hurting. And finally she crashes into his wet fur, and lets out her broken heart as she sobs for her dead brother. Spottedleaf cries herself to sleep in Fireheart's embrace as his slow breathing sooth her. For the first time since they mated, they finally were able to be in each other's embraces again. Fireheart sooth Spottedleaf sorrows by licking her wet fur and supporting her frail body with his strong flame body. Protecting her and comforting her from her pain. The rain continues to pour down in the muddy clearing in RiverClan territory, as the ThunderClan cats rest and seek shelter and refuge from them as the night slowly turns into dawn.


	9. Chapter 9: Bring on the Rain

**Chapter 9: Bring on the Rain**

_ As the storm passes through, it brought a new day. Although this day, was not such a good one. Along with the storm it brought sorrow to ThunderClan as the fire destroyed their home and cost 3 lives to three ThunderClan cats. Spottedleaf slept with Fireheart all throughout the night, then when morning came she slowly gets up and joins her sister to bury their brother. She took one last look upon Fireheart's sleeping form. She wishes she could join him to go into that realm of peace, and forgetting about reality._ _She looks back at Fireheart and then she took a deep breath, as she swallows the lump in her throat, before she goes and attends her brother's funeral. _

_ Spottedleaf left his embrace and goes just outside the RiverClan camp to bury her brother. Willowpelt was already beside Dappletail and One-Eye as they watch Dustpelt, and Cloudpaw place Patchpelt in the muddy ground._

Spottedleaf with a heavy heart stands besides Dappletail as she watches her brother the last time. Spottedleaf heard the mournful wails coming from Willowpelt. Spottedleaf tries not to cry, but she couldn't hold strong any longer, as she too joins Willowpelt in crying. As the mud mound was finished. Dustpelt and Cloudpaw turn with their heads bowed to the dead elder.

Smallear with a sorrowful meow lead the funeral. "Patchpelt was more than a great friend to me, he was my adoptive brother. He served his Clan well, with great courage, a tender heart, and a loving soul. He deeply cherish his two siblings the most, as he never stops loving them with is big heart, and protecting them whenever danger is around. Godspeed my brother, and may you find peace with your family in StarClan." Smallear walks up to the muddy mound and rests his head on the dirt for a moment then stops back ever so slightly and raises his paw to his head.

Spottedleaf watches as Smallear salutes to her brother for his time of serving the Clan. Then Smallear padded to stand beside Dustpelt. Willowpelt then walks up to her brother's grave and knelt to give her respects to him. Once she was done, Spottedleaf then padded up to her brother's grave. She laid a red rose on his mound, to symbolize her love and respect for him, and his brave courage for the Clan. As she lays the rose on his grave, she bends down and kisses the mount. Then in a low heart breaking voice she utters her words to her brother's spirit, "I love you so much, Patchpelt. May you rest find rest in our mother's paws. I will miss you."

Once the funeral was over, everyone who had attended went back to be with the rest of ThunderClan. Spottedleaf was going to go back to her spot where she curled up to go to sleep, but Mudclaw called her over. Spottedleaf pushes her paws to go towards him.

Once she was at Mudclaw's side he looks to her, "I'm sorry about your brother Spottedleaf….Cinderpelt told me what happened."

Spottedleaf looks at him, "I'm sorry…I would've helped last night..

Mudclaw shook his head as he places his paw on hers, "You don't need to apologies. You are allow to mourn. I would want you to….Cinderpelt would want you too…You done all you could with your Clan Spottedleaf…..no one expects you to work, especially everything that has happened to you." Then he looks to her, "Actually I wanted to tell you something….."

Spottedleaf looks to him, "Did Cinderpelt did something wrong?"

Mudclaw shook his head as a friendly smile came on his face, "Oh no….no not at all…I actually wanted to tell you, you did a fine job of training her. She is like a little _you_ back when you were starting at as a medicine cat. In fact….I say, she is fully ready to take your place, that is if you are willing to retire."

Spottedleaf looks at Mudclaw in amazement, "Really? You really think she is ready to fully be a medicine cat?"

Mudclaw nods, "With what she had done last night, I say she very much deserves the full title. But that is in my opinion. But the ultimate choice is yours…..since you are still her mentor." He looks at her as he sees her body slump forward. He then added in, "You don't have to make the decision right now. After all you need time to heal from your loss, and Cinderpelt will completely understand."

Spottedleaf nods as she gave a faint thank you to her old friend. By the time she goes back to her spot, where she slept, Fireheart was awake as he glares at her. He gave her a warm smile to cheer her up some, but Spottedleaf was far too heartbroken to be happy at the moment. She goes and lays down beside him. Although having him near her, was all Spottedleaf need to keep her from falling apart emotionally.

"I told you StarClan would show it's anger!" rasped Smallear after coming back from the funeral of Patchpelt. "Our home has gone; forest is no more."

Speckletail nods in agreement, "Bluestar should have appointed the deputy before moonhigh. It's the custom."

Spottedleaf then felt Fireheart leaping to his paws just then. He glares at the elders for saying such thing, and was about to protest, but Cinderpelt beat him too it, "How can you be so ungrateful? Fireheart carried you across the river, Smallear!"

"He nearly drowned me," Complained the old tom.

"You'd be dead if he'd left you behind," Spat the gray she-cat. "If Fireheart hadn't smelled the smoke in the first place, we might all be dead!"

Just then Darkstripe commented in as he mock Cinderpelt's words, "And I'm sure Patchpelt, Halftail, and Yellowfang are deeply grateful to him."

"Yellowfang will thank him herself when we find her!" hisses Cinderpelt.

"_Find _her?" questions Darkstripe, "There's no way she'll have escape the fire. Fireheart should never allowed her to go back to the camp."

Spottedleaf had enough of this, "Darkstripe! You should show more respect for your lost Clanmates!" Then she glances at his apprentice, "Be more careful with what you say. Our Clanmates have suffered enough already…Including me! So just stop it!" Darkstripe glares at his aunt with rage, but soon relaxes his anger when he saw his mother from the far corner.

Fireheart looks to her, and with his eyes he said thank you, "Spottedleaf is right. We shouldn't be arguing like this. We should be coping and healing with what we had endured."

There was an awkward silence, but thankfully Graystripe's voice broke it, "Fireheart!"

Fireheart turns and he smiles to see his best friend approaching him. Spottedleaf was happy to see her nephew again. The last time she saw him was when he said his goodbye to her, but taking his kits to be in RiverClan. Spottedleaf heard Fireheart's conversation, "Have you been on patrol?"

"Yes. And Hunting." Meows Graystripe. "We can't all sleep the morning away, you know.." Graystripe gave Fireheart a nudge which gave Spottedleaf a small smile to see the brotherly love between them. Then Graystripe looks at his aunt and softly meows to her, "I'm sorry about Patchpelt. He was part of my family as well, so I know how you feel, Spottedleaf."

Spottedleaf nodded his condolence for her. Then he embraces her. Spottedleaf licks the side of face, "I miss you so much…."

Graystripe let out a comforting purr to her, "I miss you too….Mudclaw is alright, but he can never measure up to you. Every time I go to his den, part of my heart aches knowing that you will never be there to welcome me, with your beautiful smile."

Spottedleaf gave a small purr back to him. Even in the mist of her pain and brokenness, being around her mate and nephew brought the goodness out of her. Then her own words reflect in her head, _There are no short cuts, you never get over it…..you just learn to live with it….But you have love in your life…..use it._

Then Graystripe looks at his best friend, "You muse be hungry. Come with me." Graystripe lead Fireheart and Spottedleaf toward a pile of fresh-kill at the edge of the clearing. "Leopardfur says this is for your Clan."

"Thanks." Fireheart meows, "I'd better let the Clan know." Fireheart turns and padded to where the remaining ThunderClan cats were gathered. Spottedleaf watches as Graystripe took Fireheart over to the RiverClan nursery.

Spottedleaf was not too hungry, grief is still hanging heavily in her heart. Just then she felt some rain droplets on her fur. She looks up to the sky as more rain was beginning to fall for a second time. StarClan must be sharing the same grief to shed more rain onto the dry earth. Just then she felt a nudge on her shoulder.

Spottedleaf turns to see Stonefur at her side, "Thought I recognized you from last night river mission."

Spottedleaf nuzzles her RiverClan friend, "Nice to see you too, Stonefur."

He tilts his head to the warriors den, "Let's get you out of the rain. You been in it for far too long."

Spottedleaf looks at him as the soft rain was now beginning to pour down from the skies. Spottedleaf looks back at her Clan, "I don't think I am welcomed." She glances at the RiverClan warriors as they protected their den. "Maybe sometime after the storm is past were we can meet. I got to stay with my Clan."

Stonefur nodded as she was right. Then he smiles to her, "Okay….I'll come find you. Besides someone here really wants to see you, besides Graystripe."

Spottedleaf had in mine who Stonefur was talking about. Spottedleaf went back to the edge of the clearing where her Clan huddled together to keep warm and dry. Spottedleaf settled her self down next to Mousefur as she presses her body next to Spottedleaf's. Since Mousefur's brother's death, Mousefur has been seeking out Spottedleaf's support and comfort through her loss.

By late afternoon the rain had stopped. Spottedleaf fell asleep next to Mousefur during the rain storm. She looks awoke with a jerk from Mousefur. She was dreaming and was squirming in her sleep. Spottedleaf looks out of the small ferns that sheltered the refuge ThunderClan cats. Most of the RiverClan cats was out enjoying the late summer sun.

Spottedleaf left the warmth of Mousefur's body as she slowly emerges from the ferns. Spottedleaf padded over to where Graystripe and Fireheart were talking. Fireheart was the first to notice her coming as he gave a kind smile to her. "You feel any better?"

Spottedleaf looks at him, "I just lost my brother…..you think I feel any better?"

Fireheart looks down not meeting her gaze, then Spottedleaf softens her tone, "I'm sorry…..for snapping."

Fireheart gazes at her, then Graystripe comments on that, "It's alright Spottedleaf…..it is the grief that is talking."

Fireheart scooted over as he stares out toward ThunderClan territory. Graystripe stares with him, "The fire must be out by now." Graystripe nods to the sight of the ruined ThunderClan.

Spottedleaf picked up on what Fireheart is hinting at, "You are going to go back to camp?"

Fireheart turns to her and nods, "Yes…and look for Yellowfang and Halftail."

Spottedleaf stares out into the smoky ash land, "Fireheart, you do know that they are probably dead."

Fireheart looks back at the forgotten land, "I don't want to jump to conclusions. I want to be certain. And the only way for me to know for sure if they are dead is to find them."

Graystripe looks to both of them as he added in, "I will help." Spottedleaf looks to her nephew, then Graystripe softly answers her questioning look. "They were are still consider part of my Clan too, even though I am living as a RiverClan warrior now." He looks at Fireheart, "I have to ask Crookedstar first if I can come." He turns and leaves Fireheart and Spottedleaf's side, as he calls over his gray shoulder, "I'll be back soon."

When Graystripe left Spottedleaf looks at her mate, as she follows her gaze to where Bluestar is huddled next to Whitestorm. "You are worried about her aren't you?"

Fireheart nodded, "I feel so helpless of her becoming more frail and weaken every waking moment. I feel that I am leading this Clan, not Bluestar, and I am trying so desperately to hide her weakness from the other Clans."

Spottedleaf presses her flank against Fireheart's to sooth his worries. Then she looks out past the weeds to ThunderClan's once green home. "Please bring Yellowfang back if you can find her."

Fireheart eyes her and then he didn't have to say the words as he knows that Spottedleaf has grown very fond of the old gray she-cat. "Fireheart." A small meow sounded beside them as both adult cats turn to see Fireheart's nephew walking to his mentor. "Do you think the fire is out?"

"Graystripe and I are going to check," Fireheart told him.

"Can I come?" Offer the white apprentice.

Fireheart shook his head to his nephew. Fireheart was cautious about his nephew and didn't want him to be tempted to go back to kittypet life when Cloudpaw takes one look at their ruined home.

Cloudpaw looks at him with pleading eyes, "I'd do everything you told me."

"Then stay and help take care of your Clan," Fireheart meows, "Whitestorm needs you here."

Cloudpaw hid his disappointment by lowering his head and not looking at Fireheart, "Yes, Fireheart."

"Tell Whitestorm where I'm going," Fireheart added in, "I'll be back by moonrise."

That seems to perk him up some as he softly meows, "Okay." Cloudpaw walks away as he is making his way toward the other ThunderClan cats. Fireheart let out a sigh and looks at his apprentice as he watches him mingle.

Spottedleaf softly spoke to him, "If you want, I will keep him busy for you, this way he won't disobey your orders."

Fireheart looks at her and a worry look flash in his eyes, "Are you sure? I mean with your brother's death and all."

Spottedleaf let exhaled, then looks to him, "I'm fine….like Redtail's death, I need to learn to live with it….My grief and pain will always be there, but I need to move with my life, and carry on with my duty to the Clan. Besides your nephew will be a good distraction for me. Don't worry about me Fireheart…..I am coping.."

As soon as Spottedleaf finish her sentence, Graystripe returns with Crookedstar. Spottedleaf looks back at Fireheart and dismisses herself from his company and goes to be with Cloudpaw. She turns back as she watches Graystripe and Fireheart leave the RiverClan camp and make their way back to ThunderClan camp to find Yellowfang and Halftail.

Spottedleaf felt a familiar cat came to sit beside her, "Where is Graystripe and Fireheart going?"

Spottedleaf looks at Cinderpelt, "To go back to camp and see if it is safe for us to return."

Cinderpelt nods then she asks, "And to find Yellowfang and Halftail?" Spottedleaf nods in silent. Cinderpelt looks to the weakened sun, "I know for a fact that Halftail is dead."

Spottedleaf looks to her apprentice, "How? He might still be alive."

Cinderpelt slowly shook her head as sadness filled her blue eyes, "I saw him along with other warriors in StarClan last night. They gave me a dream."

Spottedleaf wonders why StarClan didn't give her a dream. Then she remembers what Mudclaw had told her, _She is like a little you back when you were starting at as a medicine cat. In fact….I say, she is fully ready to take your place_. Maybe perhaps it was time for her to retire. Spottedleaf looks to her, "Was Yellowfang with them?"

Cinderpelt shook her head, "She is still alive somewhere. I just know I saw Halftail with Runningwind. As Halftail was the one to give me the dream."

"Dream of what?" Spottedleaf asks.

Cinderpelt was about to say, but Mistyfoot started making her way to Spottedleaf. "Hey, Stonefur told me that you were here."

Cinderpelt looks to her mentor and softly stated, "I'll tell you later." Then Spottedleaf watches her apprentice go and tend Willowpelt's kits.

Spottedleaf then acknowledges her RiverClan friend's company and Mistyfoot took her to her favorite spot in her Clan as the two she-cats talked. "Stonefur told me that you lost Patchpelt. How are you feeling, about it?"

Spottedleaf was getting rather annoyed with cats asking her _how are you feeling_. But instead of snapping at her RiverClan friend, she just gave a simple response, "It hurts me deeply….but I am learning to deal with it. Just like I am still learning to deal with Redtail's death."

Spottedleaf notices her friend's face expression when she mention her brother. Spottedleaf looks to her, "What's wrong?"

Mistyfoot waved it off, "It's nothing."

"Are you sure? Because you gave me a sour look?" Spottedleaf asks.

Mistyfoot didn't want to go in depth and stir up trouble so she switches the conversation to a new topic, "It's really nothing. Anyways, I'm sorry for not being at the last Gathering, I really wanted to….but I was told by some of the queens in the nursery to stay here, for my kits. When Stonefur got back he told me I didn't miss much."

Spottedleaf sighs, "Well you didn't…..and no need to apologize you are a mother now, and need to be near your kits."

Mistyfoot looks at her kits as they play with Graystripe's little ones. "They are going to be apprentices soon."

Spottedleaf follows her friend's gaze. She always wondered what it feels like to have hits of her own. To share that never ending love for them. Then Spottedleaf turns her gaze back onto Mistyfoot, "How is Graystripe adapting here?"

Mistyfoot looks back at her friend, "Pretty good, which I am surprise since he is ThunderClan. He can swim, but he will never have the true talent as we RiverClan cats do."

That gave Spottedleaf a smile. She looks to her, "Will he mentor his kits?"

Mistyfoot shook her head sadly, "Leopardfur won't let him."

"Why not? He is now a RiverClan warrior." Spottedleaf asks.

"She may have tolerated him being in camp, but she still doesn't trust his loyalties. In fact most of us here, still don't trust him. And Leopardfur will not let a warrior who doesn't know where his true loyalties lie, bring up the next generation of RiverClan warriors." Mistyfoot explains.

"What about you, do you trust him?" Spottedleaf asks.

"To be truthfully honest, I somewhat do. Don't get me wrong, he is a good warrior, and I have been a good friend teaching him RiverClan ways, because I was Silverstream's best friend...….but part of him will always belong to ThunderClan. Which then lies the problem of trusting where his loyalties are. I have often caught him this past moon gazing out looking at ThunderClan." Mistyfoot stated. "Part of him wants to go back, but what keeps him staying here is…."

"His kits." Spottedleaf finishes.

"Exactly." Mistyfoot agrees.

By the time Fireheart and Graystripe return to camp the light of the gray afternoon was fading. Spottedleaf said her goodbye to her RiverClan friend and was laying with Dappletail and Cloudpaw. Cloudpaw loves the tales of the elders, and as she promise she kept Fireheart's nephew out of trouble.

Spottedleaf saw Bluestar rose where she was laying with Whitestorm and made her way to Fireheart to hear about the news from their camp. "Did you find Yellowfang and Halftail?"

Spottedleaf knows at least Halftail is dead, because Cinderpelt told her. But she was too eger to know about the news of Yellowfang. Spottedleaf saw that Mousefur and One-Eye look in the direction of Fireheart as they had their ears perked waiting for the news.

Spottedleaf moves closure to her leader and the look in Fireheart's eyes told her something that Spottedleaf could only knew that Yellowfang is also dead. Then with a heavy heart, Fireheart told Bluestar, "They're both dead."

Spottedleaf's ears curled down as her heart broke into millions of pieces. Then she felt Bluestar gazing at her. Spottedleaf lifted her eyes to her leader's. Her blue gaze held no pain, but were cold as ice, and was hard in anger and rage. "You!" Then Bluestar did the ultimate thing, and swung her forepaw at Spottedleaf across her face. Blood begun to ooze out of Spottedleaf's cheek and pain surges through what Bluestar had done. "You told me that _fire_ would _save_ the Clan!" Bluestar hisses at her faithful medicine cat. "But you are wrong! Look what it has done…..it destroyed us!"

The Clan eyes their leader as she just struck their medicine cat, with shocked eyes. Sandstorm eyes Spottedleaf with glaring eyes, as she presses to Cinderpelt. Then Bluestar looks past Spottedleaf as she looks at the rest of their Clan, "ThunderClan will return home tonight."

Graystripe looks at his former leader, trying to reason her to think rationally, "But the woods are empty. The camp is ruined!"

Bluestar looks at him with eyes cold and spat at him, "It doesn't matter. We are strangers here. We should be back in our own territory."

Graystripe stood his ground at the diluted ThunderClan leader, "Then I'll escort you."

Spottedleaf looks at her nephew as she searches his eyes. Was he subtly trying to say he wants to come back. Then Bluestar challenges his offer, "Why would we need an escort?"

"Well, perhaps I could help you rebuild the camp…." Then he pauses and stares at the ThunderClan leader, "And maybe stay for a while…."

Bluestar's fur begun to bristle, "Are you trying to say that you want to come back to ThunderClan?" she spat as she saw right through his flattering. "Well, you can't! You chose to be loyal to your kits rather than your Clan. Now you must live with your decision. You can't have both ways!" Bluestar snarls.

Then she turns to her Clan, "Get ready to leave. We are returning home!" She looks at Spottedleaf as she moves away from her. Fireheart stood their in disbelief to Bluestar's actions.

Spottedleaf stood there as pain and heartache stung her eyes. Then in a soft voice she heard Fireheart talking to his friend, "Bluestar has her reasons for saying those things." She as well as Fireheart knew that Bluestar once had to made the same decision Graystripe had to make, of being loyal to her Clan or to her kin. "She's suffering at the moment, but she'll recover. And maybe then you can come home."

"You think so?" Graystripe eyes his friend. His amber depths filled with hope.

"yes," Fireheart insisted.

Spottedleaf flashes a look onto Fireheart at what he just promised his best friend. Then Fireheart dashes after his leader as she stood talks with Crookedstar and Leopardfur. It only last about a few minutes then Bluestar gathers her Clan, and made their journey back to ThunderClan. Spottedleaf said her brief goodbye to her nephew. "You be strong okay….I love you.."

Graystripe licks her ears, "I love you too…"

Then Willowpelt urges her sister, "Come on Spottedleaf, Bluestar is leaving…" Spottedleaf looks and sees the Clan disappearing from the RiverClan clearing, then she looks back onto Graystripe. Spottedleaf then follows her sister and sees Graystripe standing alone in the shadows.

….

Cinderpelt walks with her mentor as she comforts Spottedleaf from what she had endured these past few days. As one by one the ThunderClan cats swam into the river. As Spottedleaf plunges into the river the coolness of the water, sooth the scorching pain that lingered on her face. Cinderpelt struggles in the river, but Spottedleaf kept her from drowning. As they reach the other side, and onto the ash shore of Sunningrocks Spottedleaf was dismay at the sight. It seems as if the once green land was filled with life, now it is just a pile of ash and burnt char. Like StarClan had sucked the life out of ThunderClan, and now left it dead. Spottedleaf notice that Bluestar is blind to it all, as she watches her leader bound up the slope of Sunningrocks and back to what once was the ThunderClan camp.

The moon shone brightly through the night, as it gave a clear passage to the forest. Once at the top of the ravine, everyone stopped and stared at the open wound to this foreign landscape. Spottedleaf peers to her right and sees Fireheart looking down. Then Bluestar goes down the slope and signals her tail for the Clan to follow.

As each cat files inside the clearing there was silence. Everyone was in shock as they stared at the blacked space. Everything is destroyed. It's like the wrath of StarClan's paw replaced everything that was green, with black. Spottedleaf felt a nudge beside her as Cinderpelt looks at the place that hid the medicine cat den. Spottedleaf follows her apprentice gaze as she looks at her beautiful place. Nothing remains hidden anymore, except for the rock with the spilt, and a few burnt trees and bramble bushes. Spottedleaf stood there in silence with her apprentice.

"Take me to Yellowfang's body!" Bluestar meows sharply at Fireheart, which broke the eerie silence in the clearing.

Spottedleaf looks to Cinderpelt and both medicine cats followed Bluestar and Fireheart. Out of all places, Yellowfang chose to die inside Spottedleaf's den. Bluestar went inside. Spottedleaf pause by the entrance to her den. She looks up at Fireheart, "Why…out of all places would she chose to die in my den."

Fireheart understood the connection between her and the old she-cat, "It was the safest place for her to be. She died shortly Graystripe and I arrived." Fireheart's eyes lingered in her amber gaze, "She told be before she died, that she loves you….and she was greatful to be part of ThunderClan, and brought _you_ back to life. You were her most precious cat she had ever had a privilege to know and love you…"

Spottedleaf gave a faint smile to him as the she won the heart of the old she-cat. Her moment was short lived however when she heard a wail from Bluestar inside her den. Then out of the darkness, Bluestar came staggering out, twisting her head wildly and glaring around at the blackened trees. "How could StarClan do this? Have they no pity?" she spat. "I will never go to Moonstone again! From now on, my dreams are my own. StarClan has declared war on my Clan, and I shall never forgive them!"

Spottedleaf was stricken by fear and pain, that she hadn't notice Cinderpelt leave her side, until she was emerging from the entrance to the medicine cat den with herbs in her jaws. Spottedleaf told her to place some herbs under the stone a day before the fire so they can keep cool and moist, from the hot heat. They have been untouched by the fire.

Cinderpelt drops the herbs beside Bluestar, as she commanded, "Eat these, Bluestar. They will help ease your pain."

Spottedleaf was amazed as her apprentice calms the leader and got her to eat the herbs. Once Bluestar ate the leaves, Cinderpelt urges the leader, "Come." As she led the ThunderClan leader aside. Spottedleaf looks at her apprentice, and sees what Mudclaw had told her this morning. She is fully ready to take on being the medicine cat. Which is probably why, StarClan gave Cinderpelt dreams and not her anymore.

Fireheart then brought out Yellowfang's lifeless body and brought it into the ThunderClan clearing so that those who want to can morn the elderly cat. Fireheart stayed near Yellowfang's body. Spottedleaf went to join him as she softly cries for the lost of the one elder she was very fond of. Fireheart looks to her, "Are you going to tend to Bluestar?"

Spottedleaf eyes him, "No…." she pauses as sorrow filled her heart, "As of yesterday, I am no longer the ThunderClan medicine cat. I didn't wanted to retire this way….filled with sorrow and pain, but I guess this how StarClan wanted me to endure it, because of my love for _you_."

Fireheart looks to her and part of him was happy that she is now relieved from her ties with StarClan, and that they could finally show their love and affection for one another without secretes, but part of him was sad too, knowing how much they both have to suffer with the lost of their Clanmates. Fireheart then wraps his tail to hers, and softly whispers to her, "Maybe StarClan had a reason. To make our love stronger, and bring us closer in times like this. We both will need our _love_ to cope with what we had lost."

Spottedleaf was greatful to be beside him as she nuzzles his flank. Then she looks down at Yellowfang's body, "Let's give this night to Yellowfang."


	10. Chapter 10: Hope for the Hopeless

**Chapter 10: Hope for the Hopeless/A False Leader**

_ The darkest night ended, as signs of dawn begins to shine into the dead ground of the ThunderClan camp. Spottedleaf looks at Fireheart and he looks back at her as he slowly gets up to stretch his legs. Just as the dawn was breaking, Smallear and Cloudpaw came out to help Fireheart and Spottedleaf take Yellowfang's body to the burial sight. _

_ As they travel down the old path which was like walking into a deserted land, to the burial sight of the dead. Spottedleaf looks at the blacked headstones to all the fallen warriors, elders, and leaders of past generations. _

_ Brackenfur and Fernpaw already dug a hole for the Yellowfang's grave. Spottedleaf watches as Fireheart helps Smallear lower her body in the ground. Then Cloudpaw begins to cover dirt over the her body. Tears fell from Spottedleaf's eyes as she said goodbye to yet another cat she had grown to love over the moons. _

_ Fireheart stood at the newly fresh dirt mound of her grave as he led her funeral service, _"Yellowfang was a brave warrior. She fought her Clan with a courageous heart, and gave her life to be one of ThunderClan's truly greatful cats. Even though she has a medical background of being ShadowClan's medicine cat at the time, she was also a warrior. She has served ThunderClan well, through caring for the sick, injured…..as well as defending her Clanmates from harms way." Fireheart looks at Spottedleaf as he stated his next words, "She has sought out important relationships among us, and we will never forget how much you have love them through your twisted way of loving them." Then he bows his head respectfully to her grave. "May your spirit rest in StarClan, and be protected by them. We shall miss you, dearly."

Fireheart then moves so that those are present can give their final goodbyes. Spottedleaf knelt down to her grave and softly meows to her mound, "I have always loved you Yellowfang…..since the moment you saved my life, I knew that you have loved me too. Even in times you didn't show it. I am blessed to have you as my second mother when I need a mother the most. Goodbye my old friend, I will sorely miss you the most."

Spottedleaf then places her ash paw to her grave respectfully then turns away. Once everyone said their goodbyes to the elder, Fireheart led them back to camp. When they arrived Fireheart parted from the group to continue on his duties as the ThunderClan deputy. Spottedleaf decides it is time for her to give her title to Cinderpelt, as she relives herself from being the medicine cat.

Spottedleaf notices that Cinderpelt had ordered Mousefur to stand guard outside Bluestar's den. She hadn't seen her apprentice since she sat vigil to Yellowfang all night. Spottedleaf then guess she is in the den. She makes her way over to the den. It seems bare now, with no green levees or anything to hid the sick, injured. Everything is exposed. With a heavy heart she makes her way into the clearing as she sees Cinderpelt already cleaning up the den.

Cinderpelt looks up to her mentor, "Oh good your back. " Then with a sympatric look, she looks at her mentor, "I'm sorry you lost her. I can't imagine the pain you are suffering right now. You have my deepest sympathies." Cinderpelt looks at her mentor, "Do you want me to fix that cut on your face?"

Spottedleaf nods to her as Cinderpelt clears off the best she could the blacken stone. Cinderpelt disappears in the back for several moments. Then she reappears back with some ointment. "This isn't much since this is all I could find last night. But it will help keep infections away." Cinderpelt looks at Spottedleaf as she gazes at her once beautiful den, "Don't grieve too much for the forest, Spottedleaf. It will grow back quickly. Stronger in fact, because of the injuries it has suffered, like a broken bone that heals twice as well."

Spottedleaf looks at her apprentice as she raises her eyebrows, "When did you learn that?"

Cinderpelt let out a glee of laughter, "From you silly….don't you remember your own words of wisdom?" e

Spottedleaf shared a bittersweet smile to her apprentice. She knows she has taught her everything she could, and now Spottedleaf knows, that she must part and let Cinderpelt take on her role as a true medicine cat of ThunderClan. Once Cinderpelt finishes dressing Spottedleaf's wound that Bluestar left on her cheek Cinderpelt cleans her paws.

Spottedleaf took a deep breath and tells her apprentice that she is retired. "Cinderpelt…there is something I've been meaning to tell you…"

"Okay….but first I need you to help me clean out our den. I know I won't be able to do my job in a dirty ash filled den." Cinderpelt shakes the soot off her back lags. Then she goes on back to cleaning when she notices that Spottedleaf is joining her she stops and suspiciously eyes her, "What's wrong?"

Spottedleaf took a deep breath as she moves closer to her apprentice, "Cinderpelt, remember I told you when I am no longer going to be with you as you become a full medicine cat?"

"Yeah…but that was moons ago….there is so much that I still need to learn." Cinderpelt stated. Spottedleaf was silent for a moment then she eyes her apprentice. Cinderpelt then picked up on what Spottedleaf was hinting at, "No…you can't leave me! Not when I am not ready! I still need you to teach me!"

Spottedleaf looks at her and then embraces her apprentice, "You are ready Cinderpelt. You didn't need my help when you were treated our Clan when we were refugees at RiverClan. And you knew what to do when you saw when Bluestar was struggling last night over Yellowfang's death. StarClan gave you dreams the night before for a reason, and not me."

Cinderpelt tears up and looks around the blacken clearing, "But what am I suppose to do without you here?"

Spottedleaf licks the young gray she-cat, "I am still here, I will be in the elder's den. But it is time for you to learn StarClan's ways on your own. StarClan wouldn't have giving you those dreams if they feel you are not ready. It has happen to me, and It is happing to you now. StarClan believes in you, and so do I. And if you ever need any advice, you know where I will be. I believe in you kiddo, you have the same light in your eyes as I did when I was very young."

Cinderpelt looks at her as tears fell. Then she boldly looks up to her mentor, "I love you Spottedleaf….you have taught me so much, and I am greatful for your teachings."

Spottedleaf licks her as she dries those tears of her apprentice, "I love you too, Cinderpelt…..now dry those tears of yours, and make me proud. I didn't bring up the next ThunderClan medicine cat to be a pile of melted goo…you have a duty to your Clan."

Cinderpelt dries her tears as she stood up straight and salutes her mentor with her gray tail, "Yes ma'am. "

Spottedleaf looks at her old home and bittersweet memories crept into her mind. _The first time she ever healed a sick cat with her gift. The time she had self doubt, but Redtail is who snapped her out of it. The time she had delivers Graystripe and held him in her paws. Feed him honey when he was sick. Treated Tigerclaw after his first real fight with a RiverClan warrior. Held Featherwhisker when his soul was on it's way to StarClan. Then where the sweet memories of Fireheart coming into her den for mousebile, and other herbs, when she first started falling for him as an apprentice. And the recent sharing his troubles and loving her so tenderly. _ A lot of old memories filled this place, which held many fond moments in Spottedleaf's heart. But old memories must be parted as new ones can be made. Now it is time for Cinderpelt to make her own memories in this den without her.

Spottedleaf exits the den and started making her way to help clean out the elder's den, as this place will be her new home from now on. Dappletail was the first to notice Spottedleaf making her way to the old tree which was not black. "Spottedleaf? What a surprise to see you here? Are you looking to see if One-Eye is alright?"

Spottedleaf shook her head, "No…..is she sick?"

Dappletail shook her head, "No….just…..with loosing Runningwind, and now her mate, she is not sleeping well."

"Send her to Cinderpelt, later on….she can give her something to help with the pain." Spottedleaf stated.

Dappletail looks at her curiosity, "Why not you?"

Spottedleaf exhales, as the elder's will be the first to know about her retirement, "From this moment I am retired, my residence will be with you guys until StarClan calls me home."

Smallear picks up on that and looks at Spottedleaf, "But you are too young to be an elder. Why must you retire?"

"Cinderpelt deserves to be ThunderClan's medicine cat. She earned the title when she was treating everyone back in RiverClan after the fire, then again last night with Bluestar's dilemma. I have served many moons as the ThunderClan medicine cat, and I feel that StarClan has called me to step down and let Cinderpelt take up my duties. You all knew this day will be coming when I announced her as my apprentice." Spottedleaf pointed out.

One-Eye looks up at her with grief stricken eyes, "You are right my kit…..we elder's know a thing or two about stepping down from our positions, and you have served your Clan well, young Spottedleaf. We welcome you with open paws."

Then Dappletail smiles to the new edition to the den, "Besides, we could use another denmate after the loss we all had to endure the past few days." Then she broke the sadden silence by adding in, "That is if you don't mind the earth shattering snore from Smallear here."

"What! I don't snore!" Smallear growls.

"Oh yes you do….the whole forest can hear you." One-eye chipped in which then lightens the mood.

"Well….." Smallear was about to let a come back comment out when Fireheart summands the Clan for a Clan meeting.

"Save by the yowl," Dappletail snickers, "Come on _Speckles_. Let's leave these two sissies alone as they calm down from their _kit fight_."

"Who are you calling _kits_!" Smallear snorts.

When everyone is gathered at the Highrock Fireheart led the meeting. Spottedleaf sat with Smallear and Dappletail as the two of them along with One-Eye accept her as their denmate. She looks up to Fireheart, as he notice what she is now accepted by the elders. Spottedleaf gave a small nod for him to begin. "We must rebuild the camp. I know it looks a mess now, but it is the height of greenleaf. The forest will grow back quickly."

"Why isn't Bluestar telling us this?" Darkstripe steps forward challenging Fireheart's leadership.

"Bluestar is exhausted," Fireheart told him. "Cinderpelt has given her poppy seeds so that she can rest and recover." Murmurs ripple through out the Clan, but Fireheart ignores them, "The more she rests the quicker she'll recover. Just like the forest."

There was a comment from Darkstripe that only a few cats heard him say, but it was silence by Brindleface's concern, "The forest is empty. The prey has run away or died in the fire. What will we eat?" Spottedleaf saw the look on her sister in-laws face as she eyes her kits, Ashpaw, Fernpaw and Sandstorm. Then Spottedleaf looks to her own sister Willowpelt as she and Goldenflower press closer to their young ones.

"The prey will come back," Fireheart reassures her as well as the rest of the Clan who share the same fear as Brindleface. "We must hunt as usual, and if we need to go a little farther to find fresh-kill, then we will." There was mumbles of agreement that came to some of the warriors, which then boosted up Fireheart's confidence. "Longtail, Mousefur, Thornpaw, and Dustpelt." Fireheart addresses the four of them directly, "You'll take the dawn patrol." The four cats nodded to Fireheart as they understood. " Swiftpaw, you can replace Mousefur on guard duty and make sure Bluestar is not disturbed. The rest of us will start work on the camp. Whitestorm will organize parties to gather materials. Darkstripe, you can supervise the rebuild of the camp wall."

Darkstripe peers up at Fireheart with a confused gaze, "And how am I supposed to do that?" demanded Darkstripe. "The ferns are all burned away."

"Use whatever you can," answers Fireheart. "But make sure it is strong. We mustn't forget Tigerclaw's threat. We need to stay alert. All kits shall remain in camp. Apprentices will travel only with warriors." Fireheart gazed down at the silent Clan. "Are we agreed?"

There was a still silence then Smallear led the yowl of agreement follow by the rest of the Clan, "We are!"

Fireheart raises him self high as his message got through to the Clan, "Right, let's get to work!" He jumps down from the Highrock dismissing the Clan meeting.

Spottedleaf heard Smallear sigh, "Come on….we have lots to do to clear out the den."

Spottedleaf nodded as she follows her new denmates to help rebuild after the fire. She spent most of the afternoon helping the elders, cleaning and scrapping out the burn wood. The big oak was still left standing after the fire, but just barely. Spottedleaf helps Smallear to get supports for their den, as both of them hold the log steady, as Dappletail, and One-Eye put the supports under the log.

By the time the elder's den was somewhat a decent place to sleep in, the sun was setting. Spottedleaf was laying beside Dappletail as an apprentice came and gave fresh-kill to the elders. Cloudpaw looks up and notices Spottedleaf among the elders now, "You're an elder now?"

Spottedleaf nods, "Yes."

"But…but you are not old enough to be one. You still look…" Cloudpaw pauses as he looks her up and down, "Young."

Spottedleaf smiles to that comment, "I am retired from being a medicine cat. Cinderpelt is now ThunderClan's medicine cat."

"Really?" Cloudpaw looks at where the medicine cat den used to be.

"Come on Cloudpaw, you can swap stories with the elders some other time, we got work to do." Meows Frostfur as she calls him over to the other end of the clearing.

"Well….see you around." Cloudpaw dashes off and runs up to Frostfur.

"That little scuff of fur loves us." Dappletail chuckles. Then she stares at the place where Patchpelt and Halftail used to be in the den. There was a sadness to her voice as she spoke, "He was really fond with your brother and Halftail."

Spottedleaf looks at the place. The old she-cat sighs as she nudges Spottedleaf's shoulder, "Well….I'm off to bed. Don't stay out too late."

Smallear follows in after Dappletail. Spottedleaf looks at One-Eye as she lays in her mate's spot. Spottedleaf sighs as she come into the den. She looks at One-Eye and softly spoke to her, "Where did my brother and Yellowfang slept."

One-Eye stares up at her with tears flowing out of her eyes. One-Eye turns from Spottedleaf and didn't answer her. Dappletail heard Spottedleaf's question, as she came to her, "Patchpelt slept next to One-Eye's mate, as Yellowfang slept in that far corner." Dappletail pointed with her tail to the far right corner of the den. "I can understand why you want your brother's sleeping spot, but why Yellowfang too."

Spottedleaf looks at the elderly she-cat, as sadness filled Spottedleaf's beautiful amber gaze, "Because…as much as the Clan thought she was grouchy, I have loved her, as if she was my own mother. I would like the honor her as she saved my life by sleeping where she slept, while I spend my days in here. Same goes for my brother. Please."

Dappletail looks at Spottedleaf and nods, "Okay…"

Smallear picks up part of Patchpelt's nest and place it to a new form nest made by one of the apprentices. "Here….I know this isn't much, but I found this in the claws of Patchpelt. It's from his nest that day." Smallear places part of Spottedleaf's dead brother's moss bed, by her paws.

Spottedleaf looks at Smallear as she shook her head, "No….you keep it…it means more to you, since he was your denmate."

Smallear with tears falling out refuses to take it back, "He was my denmate yes, but he was your brother before he was ever my denmate. You should have it. I want you to have it, Please _Speckles_."

Spottedleaf could refuse as he was insisting. She then places the moss in her nest where Yellowfang used to sleep.

….

Over the next few days the rain fell from the StarClan as StarClan themselves help to restore what has been lost to the ThunderClan territory. The morning sun broke into the den where Spottedleaf slept with the elders. It was hard to adjust to her new life of not being a medicine cat, and sharing the den will older cats. The first few nights was horrible as One-Eye kept on waking her up of short and mournful cries, of the loss she had endured, of losing both her son and her mate. Spottedleaf herself has cried some nights already with the grief in her heart over Yellowfang and Patchpelt's deaths.

Spottedleaf got up and quietly moves past Dappletail as she is curled up next to One-Eye giving her old friend some comfort and support. Spottedleaf admires the two elderly she-cats, as their bond of friendship is what is keeping One-Eye strong. Spottedleaf moves out of the elder's den, and looks around her home. Still is a damaged somewhat, but Spottedleaf cloud see that the ThunderClan camp was coming together. To her, it still feels like home, and there is still beauty in the land where she was born. Fireheart has done a nice job with some of the other warriors. Although she is shares the same worried that Fireheart has about their leader, and her state of mind.

Spottedleaf has often ask Whitestorm about her progress, but he sadly shakes his head and gave his report on the her status. He also comments that she is so far angry and upset, that she doesn't even want to see her anymore.

Spottedleaf shook her head from the hurt that Bluestar has caused her, and pretty much marked her as an outcast. Spottedleaf looks around the clearing and notices Fireheart talking with his apprentice. She smiles as she notice how hard Cloudpaw has been working just as hard as the other members her of Clan, to rebuild their home.

"I didn't expect you to be up so early." A voice sounded behind her.

Spottedleaf turns to see Smallear coming out of the den. "Can't sleep anymore…Did I wake you?"

Smallear lets out a joke, "Old habits die hard huh…" which made Spottedleaf crack a smile on her face. Then he answers Spottedleaf's question, "No….I normally like to enjoy the morning sun. It's not too hot in greenleaf."

Spottedleaf glances back in her new home, "How is One-Eye?"

Smallear gazes back in the den, "Her heart is broken. But what keeps her living, is her deep friendship with Dappletail, and her daughter. She will make it through this, Speckles….we all overcome this pain in hearts. Some cats recover quickly others take time to heal. I know because I am still grieving over the death of my son."

Spottedleaf saw the look of hurt in his eyes, "I know….I still grieve for Redtail….We never seem to forget the ones we love. But we learn to live with the pain. You still have the Clan, and great friendships."

Just then Fireheart came up to where Spottedleaf and Smallear is at. Spottedleaf smiles at him and he returns one back at her. "Good morning."

Smallear nods to Fireheart. "Good morning to you too, Fireheart."

Fireheart looks at Spottedleaf for a just a bit, then Smallear spoke up breaking what ever moment was shared between them, "The elders' den seems so empty…"

Fireheart looks at the elder tom, "Patchpelt, Halftail and Yellowfang are in StarClan. You still have Dappletail One-Eye with you." Fireheart pointed out. "They'll be watching you tonight from Silverpelt."

"I will not place them in the paws of StarClan," a voice in the den spoke out. One-Eye came out as her face was stone cold as she stated that. Her words will filled with bitterness, and anger, "Our warrior ancestors do not deserve the company of ThunderClan cats." She growls.

Smallear watches as One-Eye left the elder's den and made her way to the edge of the clearing. Fireheart closes his eyes as he walks away and made his way to Bluestar's den. Spottedleaf moves away from Smallear and went to him, "Don't listen to what she stated back there. She is still grieving."

Fireheart nods, "She isn't the only one Spottedleaf…..Bluestar doesn't even want any part of StarClan. She is very angry."

"She will come around." Spottedleaf stated.

"I'm not so sure she will…..you see how she reacted." Fireheart reminded her.

"Yes….I know….You just got to trust StarClan." Spottedleaf told him.

"How can I? When is seems that everyone in this Clan doesn't give a damn." Fireheart hisses.

Spottedleaf took a deep breath, then fixes her gaze to him, "Bluestar is at a lost state right now. It has happen before, and she came out of it."

This was news to him. He looks at his mate, "What do you mean it has happen before?"

"There was a time, Bluestar was struggling. She was deputy then. It happen shortly after the passing of her sister. She was in a rebellious state for awhile against StarClan, but she eventually got out of it. Sometimes we have to hit rock bottom to find ourselves. Bluestar is so angry and hurt, that she is in a dark place right now. This is her way of dealing with her pain. She has to go through this in order to see StarClan's light again, and be able to lead." Spottedleaf stated. "Everyone deals their pain in different ways, Fireheart. But what remains the same, is we all come through and find ourselves again. So have faith…."

Fireheart looks at her. There has been many moons of wisdom in her eyes when she told him that. "How are you that optimistic about this? And where did this wisdom come from?"

Spottedleaf smiles to him, "Part of being a medicine cat. And wisdom comes from experiences in your life. You'll have it one day."

He looks to her, and thanked her for the encouraging thought. Then he asks, "So how are you adjusting to 'elder' life?"

Spottedleaf shot him a look, "Okay…I am not an 'elder'."

"I know I was just teasing.." He smiles, "Okay all joking aside, I am being serious now…."

"It's coming on slowly…like all things in this life, it takes time to adjust, but I am managing." Spottedleaf stated.

"True….well I got to go to see Bluestar and talk with her on cats to take to the Gathering tonight." Fireheart stated.

"wow has it been a full moon already." Spottedleaf meows. "Well I will see you tonight…then." Spottedleaf moves past him lifting her beautiful silk tail under his chin to give him some encouragement, and love.

Spottedleaf padded to the fresh-kill pile as she took a sparrow and ate it. After she finishes she decided to go to find some water for the nursing queens. Clan life must go on even after the suffering they all had to endured.

Spottedleaf gathers some moss soaked in water as she carries it back to camp. She went into the nursery where she sees some of the apprentices rebuilding the walls. Spottedleaf went over to where her sister's nest is and drops the moss soaked water by her.

"Spottedleaf what are you doing in here?" Willowpelt asks.

"Here….this is for you." Spottedleaf places the moss beside her sister.

"Thanks…that was thoughtful of you." Willowpelt stated.

"Clan life has to go on….I thought you could use some water." Spottedleaf meows.

"Well I appreciate that, thanks." Willowpelt looks down on her kits. Then she looks back at her sister, "Speckletail told me that you are now staying in the elder's den, is it true?"

Spottedleaf nods, "Yes."

Willowpelt looks to her, "Why did you stop being the medicine cat?

Spottedleaf sighs, "Because it is my time, and StarClan knows it….Cinderpelt is ready to take my place."

"StarClan…." Willowpelt lets out a sigh, "Some cats in this Clan are doubting and angry at StarClan, for the destruction to ThunderClan."

"Please tell me you are not one of them." Spottedleaf looks her sister in the eye.

"No, of course not…..I believe in StarClan….Although there are times that I too have my doubts." Willowpelt stated. "But believing in StarClan, makes me closer to Patchpelt and Redtail, and our mother and father."

"everyone has their moment of weakness." Spottedleaf stated.

"Not you." Willowpelt eyes her.

"No….I have my moments…..remember, Leopardfoot…..I doubted StarClan for a while, and was angry at them for giving me a talent to kill off my family. But somehow, through that pain, I brought me to learn StarClan's ways a bit more." Spottedleaf told her. "StarClan gives us pain for a reason so that we can grow stronger."

Willowpelt looks her but not meeting her gaze, "Well thanks for the water….."

Spottedleaf knows she is still angry and disapproves of her relationship with Fireheart. "Well your welcome." Spottedleaf dismisses herself from her.

….

When evening came around, Fireheart gathers the Clan to the Highrock to discuss about the Gathering tonight. "Bluestar will not be coming to this Gathering," he announced.

Meows of alarm fluttered through the Clan. Spottedleaf watches as Whitestorm weaves himself in the Clan to calm them. Spottedleaf shows high respect to her brother in-law, for being the strong hold along with Fireheart in ThunderClan's moment of weakness.

"Does this mean ThunderClan won't attend?" Darkstripe raises the question that lurks on every cat's questioning gaze. "After all, what is a Clan without a leader?"

Spottedleaf saw the temper raise in Fireheart's emerald gaze. She know Darkstripe is pressing his buttons. Still she has to admit, Fireheart kept his emotions in check at Darkstripe's crud words. "ThunderClan will go to Fourtrees tonight. We must show the other Clans that we are strong, despite the fire." There was nods of approval from the rest of the Clan despite Darkstripe's comment moments ago. Fireheart continues, "We mustn't betray any weakness, for Bluestar's sake and for the sake of the whole Clan. Remember, we are ThunderClan!"

Yowls of chatter raise from the Clan. Supporting Fireheart's words that they are stil strong. Then Fireheart then announces who is coming to the Gathering, "I shall take Darkstripe, Mousefur, Sandstorm, Whitestorm, Ashpaw, Cloudpaw, Smallear and Spottedleaf."

"Will the others be enough to protect the camp?" Darkstripe asks.

"Tigerclaw will know there is a Gathering," added in Longtail, "What if he uses the opportunity to attack?"

"We can't afford to lave more cats behind than usual. If we appear weak at the Gathering, we risk inviting attack from all the Clans," Fireheart insisted.

"He's right," agreed Mousefur, "We can't let the others see our weakness!"

Spottedleaf sat beside Willowpelt as she spoke out, "RiverClan already knows the fire destroyed our camp. We must show them we are as strong as ever."

Fireheart nods to Willowpelt's comment. Then he ask the Clan, "Then we are agreed?" Everyone nods to Fireheart's question. "Good…..Longtail, Dustpelt, Frostfur, Brindleface, and Brackenfur will guard the camp. The remaining elders as well as queens, you will be safe with them and we shall return as soon as we can." Fireheart then jumps down from the Highrock to dismiss the Clan meeting.

The cats that he had chosen to go to the Gathering met him beside the camp entrance as they waited patently for Fireheart to led the way. Spottedleaf was happy he choose her to come. But she was also curious why, since she is no longer the medicine cat, Cinderpelt is. Spottedleaf caught a glance from Sandstorm. Her eyes were fixated on her, with raged, and anger. _Why is she so angry at me_?

Fireheart stop briefly to talk to Longtail, then Fireheart led the group of cats to the Gathering. Spottedleaf was walking with Mousefur and Whitestorm as Fireheart was just a few fox leaps from her. Spottedleaf then notices that Sandstorm pushes her way toward Fireheart and kicking some ash in front of Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf heard everything that Sandstorm was saying to Fireheart.

"You spoke well on the Highrock." She meowed, panting.

"Thanks." Fireheart replies as he tries to get away from her, but Sandstorm caught up to him.

"I….I'm sorry about what I said about Bluestar," Sandstorms sighs as she eyes him. "I was just worried. The camp is looking great considering…"

"Considering I'm deputy?" Fireheart meows sourly to her.

"Considering it was so badly damaged." Sandstorm finishes wavering Fireheart's rude comment. Her eyes were soft just then, which stung Spottedleaf a bit. "Bluestar must be proud of you."

Fireheart pauses to look at her and then a nice tone he meows, "Thanks." He gave a glance at Spottedleaf who was beside Mousefur. Sandstorm stayed beside him and was making moves, but thank StarClan it was interrupted when Darkstripe came up, "So what are you going to tell the Clans, then?"

Before Fireheart could answer, a fallen tree loomed ahead. Fireheart sprang into the air, but a branch caught his paw and he landed clumsily, as he stumbles to find his footing again. "Are you oaky?" Darkstripe ask, as the rest of the cats slowed to let Fireheart catch up.

"Yes….I'm fine." He looks tough but Spottedleaf notices right away that he was limping a bit. When they reached the top of the slope that led down to Fourtrees Fireheart stops beside Spottedleaf as they peered down.

She eyes him, "You're nervous?"

Fireheart glances at her then back at the gathering Clans. "Yes….I never done this….I don't know what to do…"

Spottedleaf glances at him, "Yes you do. I see how you led the meeting tonight Fireheart. You have great leadership skills, and Bluestar knows it when she appointed you as deputy. You just got to be confident in yourself, and have StarClan give you strength." She pauses and made him look at her when she stated the next phrase, "I believe in you Fireheart. We all do."

Fireheart smiles to her words. She always knows what to say to calm his nerves. Fireheart then took a deep breath and signaled the ThunderClan cats with the flick of his tail, as Bluestar had done so many times before, and with that the ThunderClan cats poured into the Fourtrees clearing.

Spottedleaf watches as Fireheart went to mingle in with Onewhisker and Tallstar. She wanted to be by his side, but he is now taking on the leader role filling in for Bluestar. Spottedleaf saw Mudfur waiting for her with the WindClan medicine cat. Spottedleaf embraces her old friend from RiverClan, "Nice to see you so soon." Mudfur stated.

"Mudfur told me what happened. It was greatful that RiverClan helped you when you needed it. Despite the differences, all Clans should help one another in difficult times….. I'm truly sorry to hear what happen about your brother's death, as well as your home. How are you coping?" Barkface stated.

"It is going to take sometime, but we are coming around. Fireheart has done a great job managing the rebuild. Pretty soon our camp should be back to it's finest again." Spottedleaf stated.

"That's excellent news. StarClan is with you in these times." Mudfur stated. "Say how is your apprentice, I don't see her here?" Mudfur scans the cats.

"She's back at camp, attending Bluestar." Spottedleaf responded.

Mudfur and Barkface cast her a worried glance, and Barkface spoke up, "The fire, did it harm your leader?"

"No….just breathed in a lot of smoke, but she will be alright..." Spottedleaf didn't want to share the news that Bluestar is not fine and she is loosing the grip on reality. "Besides….I am here as an elder now not as a medicine cat. I am officially retired."

That shocked Barkface but not so much with Mudfur, since he saw it coming. Barkface was the one that spoke out, "What? How? When? And Why?" was all he could muster out.

Spottedleaf cast a glance at Mudfur as he looks back at her, "I kind of already figure you were going to step down."

"You knew?" Barkface looks at the brown tabby.

"Yes…..I notice it when her apprentice was attending the sick and injured during the fire. She has good instincts and had full confidence in what she was doing despite the help from Spottedleaf." Mudfur stated.

"Wow…I am so out of the loop. I never even notice you had an apprentice…." Barkface admitted.

"I brought her last Gathering." Spottedleaf pointed out.

"Well see I was stuck back at camp, delivering kits." Barkface pointed out. "So how are you adjusting 'Elder' life?"

"You are way too young to be an elder in my opinion. Is there something you could do, like I don't know, become a warrior or something?" Mudfur asks.

"I'm too old for warrior training. I miss my opportunity for that when I was chosen to be an apprentice for a medicine cat. And there is no way I can be a queen, because I am not pregnant. So the only option for me is to be an elder." Spottedleaf answers Mudfur's question. "As for elderly life, I am not ready…..I still have the instinct of medicine cat duties." She lastly answers Barkface's question. "But like all things I will learn to adapt to that, just like all things in life."

Mudfur nods in return, as he cracks a joke, "Old habits die hard eh….." All three of them chuckled to his comment. Then in a serious tone he gently meows, "Well….I'm happy for you….we both are."

Barkface smiles then he looks into her eyes, "You might want to make an announcement to your leader before you step down, and address your Clan."

Spottedleaf looks to the elderly medicine cat, "I will once we all come out of shock. Some cats in the Clan are still recovering from the fire. And I just made the decision recently to step down."

Mudfur nods his approval to Spottedleaf, "Sounds like a great plan to me."

Just then Barkface swivels his ears as he peers to the side where ShadowClan comes from. "Ah…here comes ShadowClan. I was afraid that they weren't going to show. Because of the sickness they had been infested."

Spottedleaf notices Runningnose the medicine cat who she helped to cure his Clan, walk up to Fireheart and Tallstar. Runningnose had a look of despair on his face. Spottedleaf dismisses herself from the RiverClan and WindClan medicine cats to find out the shock news. She stands beside Whitstorm.

"Nightstar is dead," answers Runningnose.

Spottedleaf looks at her old friend as her magic herbs didn't save the ShadowClan leader. No wonder Littlecloud and Whitethroat didn't want Spottedleaf to enter their Clan. Their terrible sickness killed their leader, who just recently received his nine lives from StarClan.

"Is Cinderfur coming instead?" Ask Whitestorm. Spottedleaf knows from what Littlecloud and Whitethroat told her and Fireheart that he is dead.

Runningnose looks at the white warrior, "Cinderfur was one of the first to die of the sickness."

"Then who is you new leader?" demanded Crookedstar, who was emerging from the shadows of the Great Rock.

Runningnose casts a look at Spottedleaf and then he can't give the straight answer. All he stated was, "You'll see for yourselves soon enough. He'll be here shortly."

Runningnose walks with a heavy heart as he settles himself around anxious apprentices and warriors to find out who the new leader of ShadowClan is. Spottedleaf was the first to approach her old friend, "I'm sorry what happened Runningnose. You did all you could to help."

Runningnose looks to her, "Thank you. I should have sent for your help earlier. If I had, then maybe Nightstar will still be here. But I was an ignorant fool, thinking I could solve it on my own. But I was wrong." He sighs, "However…..your herbs helped many of the kits who have suffered, and I greatly thank you for helping. Truly thankful."

Spottedleaf nods his praise. "So who is your new leader." Runningnose didn't want to tell her, because she knew she will be most effected. Then Runningnose cast a glance at Fireheart who was signaling with his tail to call him over. "Will you excuses me."

"Of course." Spottedleaf meows. She watches as Runningnose made it over to Fireheart. She watches as Fireheart spoke to him. In this angle she sees the old medince cat sway on his paws. As grief fills her friend's face. Spottedleaf knows from her spot, that Fireheart is telling Runningnose about Yellowfang's death. Spottedleaf knows that Yellowfang was his teacher, and the two of them have a close bond, just like her and Featherwhisker had.

"We can't wait any longer! The moon will be setting soon." Spottedleaf heard a RiverClan warrior shouted.

Spottedleaf was sitting beside Mousefur in a circle of RiverClan and WindClan warriors, "If this new leader is going to be late, that's his problem." Mousefur comments. Ever since Mousefur's brother's death, she has developed a special companionship with Spottedleaf. Since both of their beloved brother's were murdered by the same blood thirsty warrior, they both have some common ground to support one another through their broken hearts.

Fireheart nods to Mousefur's comment as he sits next to Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf was greatful to have him here. She then looks at the Great Rock as she saw Tallstar leaping up to gather the cats for the meeting to start. "Well break a leg, deputy." Mousefur stated.

Spottedleaf watches as Fireheart took a deep breath, as he stands up and moves to the Great Rock. Then she whispers to him, "Good luck. I will be in view where you can see me." That gave him confidence as he smiles to her, and went to touch his muzzle to her cheek. That surprised Spottedleaf as he did that. It was inviting cats knowing about their secret love affair that has been going on for almost a full season. But she is no longer a medicine cat, so she guesses that since she is no officially retired; Fireheart is showing more affectation to her now more openly.

There was a yowl from a ShadowClan warrior that made Spottedleaf come out of her love gaze from what Fireheart had just done to her. "He's here!"

Spottedleaf then notice Mousefur as she glares at the leader. She notices her fur beginning to bristle, as she let out a loud hiss and growl. Spottedleaf notice several other ThunderClan warriors doing the same thing at the new ShadowClan leader. Then Spottedleaf's blood ran cold as she saw the powerful structure cat leaping up the Great Rock to stand beside Tallstar. Spottedleaf glares up at the dark cat on the great rock as his piercing amber gaze stared right back at her. Spottedleaf didn't have to ask, because she knows those amber gaze from anywhere. The new ShadowClan leader, is her murderess nephew, Tigerclaw.

Hisses of outrage came from the ThunderClan cats as they look at their former deputy. There was Tigerclaw standing in all of this glory looking down on his former Clanmates. There was a moment of silence and Spottedleaf took her spot next to Mousefur.

"He cant' be ShadowClan's leader! He is a trait." Mousefur was about to blurt out of rage and angry toward Tigerclaw for killing Redtail and her own brother Runningwind, but Spottedleaf places her paw over her friend's mouth.

"Shhhh. I know he is…but we can't tell what he had done." Spottedleaf stated.

"Why not!" Mousefur glares at her,

"You know why….the other Clan's don't know what he had did. And if we tell them, it will bring weakness to our Clan when we are trying to be strong after the fire." Spottedleaf reminded her.

Mousefur looks at Spottedleaf and then let out a heavy sigh, "You're right….Still….." Mousefur couldn't finish her sentience. Spottedleaf presses her fur closer to her friend to give her support, as they both cast a glance at the cat who murdered their brother's in cold blood.

Spottedleaf looks up and sees Fireheart scrambling to get to the top of the Great Rock. He stands slowly makes his way to stand beside Crookedstar. As promised Spottedleaf was in the view spot where Fireheart could see her, to give her support and comfort to him as he represent their Clan.

Then Crookedstar let out a yowl to summon the meeting. Once the cats were assembled and the mumbles died away, Crookedstar begin the meeting, "Cats of all Clans, welcome to the Gathering. Tonight we are joined by a new leader, Tigerstar." He mention the dark tabby warrior with the flick of his tail. "Tigerstar, are you ready to speak now?"

Tigerstar gave a courteous nod to the RiverClan leader as he took his place at the foot of the Great Rock, "I stand here before you by the will of StarClan." Spottedleaf growls at that when he mention StarClan. How dare he call upon the _will_ of StarClan when he murdered two of his Clanmates. He doesn't deserve to mention StarClan by name. Mousefur's fur never settled down as she narrows her eyes upon the new ShadowClan leader. "Nightstar was a noble warrior, but he was old, and he did not have the strength to fight the sickness when it came. His deputy, Cinderfur, died too." He pauses for a brief moment then he continues on, "StarClan brought me to ShadowClan when its need was greatest. Not enough cats survived the sickness to hunt for the nursing queens and the elders, or to defend their clan. No warrior was ready to take on the leadership. Then StarClan sent an omen to Runningnose that another great leader would arise. I swear by all our warrior ancestors that I will become that leader."

Spottedleaf glares at her nephew with disapproval. He uses his own ambition to be leader, but this is not the will of StarClan. Spottedleaf saw through Tigerstar's false truth to what he mention. He is not the true leader that StarClan has in mind to ShadowClan, but a false leader. Spottedleaf looks over at Runningnose, no wonder he did not want to reveal the truth to her about his new ruler. And the looks from his eyes, there was no omen.

"Thanks to StarClan," Tigerstar went on which made Spottedleaf cast her gaze back at him, "I had other cats to bring with me who have proven themselves willing to hunt and fight for their new Clan."

Just then Tallstar steps forward, "Brokentail's allies were cruel and bloodthirsty, just as he was. Is it really wise to let them back into the Clan?"

Tigerstar spoke out, "Brokentail's warriors obeyed him. Which of you wouldn't do the same for your own leader? The warrior code says that a leader's word is law." He swiped his tongue around his muzzle before continuing, "These cats were loyal to Brokentail. They will be loyal to me now. Blackfoot, who was Brokentail's deputy, is my deputy now." Tallstar still looks unconvinced about Tigerstar's choice in bringing the warriors who follow Brokentail back into ShadowClan, and Tigerstar caught onto his look, "Tallstar, you are right to hate Brokentail. He did great harm to your Clan. But let me remind you that it was not my decision to take him into ThunderClan and care for him. I spoke against that from the first, but when Bluestar insisted on giving him sanctuary, loyalty to my leader meant that I had to support her."

Mousefur grumbles under her breath, "Support her my ass…"

Spottedleaf looks down at her briefly then back up at the Great Rock, as Tallstar was hesitated still, but he bowed his head, "That's true." He meows.

"Then all I ask is that you trust me, and give my warriors a chance to show that they can honor the warrior code, and prove their loyalty to ShadowClan once more. With the help of StarClan, my first task is to make ShadowClan strong again." Tigerstar vows with his words.

Spottedleaf heard Mousefur again, "If _he _could honor the code itself!" Then there was a hiss from a WindClan elder, to shh Mousefur. Spottedleaf looks to her new friend. She sees the true hatred in Mousefur's eyes as she eyes Tigerstar, for breaking the code and murder another cat, for revenge.

Spottedleaf then looks up to the Great Rock and sees Fireheart approaching to share the Clans about ThunderClan's news. Fireheart scans the crowd, until his eyes focus in on Spottedleaf's. She gave a slight nod of encouragement to speak.

Fireheart took a deep breath then release it as he cleared his mind before speaking, "A few dawns ago, fire started in the Treecut place and swept through our camp. Halftail and Patchpelt died, and the Clan honors them. And we especially honor Yellowfang. She went back into the burning camp to rescue Halftail." Fireheart pauses for a brief moment. Spottedleaf knows they memories of the old cat came into his mind just then, as it did to her own. Fireheart then he continues on with his report, "I found her in Spottedleaf's den, and I was with her when she died."

Wails of dismay broke out among the listening cats. Spottedleaf glances over at Runningnose who places his head in his paws. She empathizes with her old friend. Yellowfang was more than an elder and a former medicine cat who saved her life from her near death, she was more like her second mother that she needed to cope with the lost of her beloved brother.

Spottedleaf caught Fireheart's gaze and she gave the nod okay to tell the Clans she is retiring. "Due to the events, Spottedleaf has stepped down from being our medicine cat and is now with the elders. Her apprentice, Cinderpelt, is our new medicine cat of ThunderClan." He saw the smile in Spottedleaf's face when he announces that, "Bluestar suffered from breathing in smoke, but she is recovering. None of our kits were harmed. We are rebuilding our camp." Fireheart then looks to Crookedstar as he gave his thanks for their help, "We must thank RiverClan. They gave us shelter in their camp during the fire. Without their help, more of our cats might have died."

Crookedstar acknowledges his words with a nod. Then Fireheart turns to look at Tigerstar. He took a deep breath before speaking, "ThunderClan accepts that StarClan has approved your leadership. As rogues, your followers stole from all four Clans while they roamed the forest, so it is good that they have their own Clan again. We trust that they will be bound by the warrior code and will keep to their own territory." Then with a bold face he stares at Tigerstar, "But we will not tolerate any invasions into ThunderClan territory. In spite of the fire, we are strong enough to drive out any cat who sets a paw over our borders. We have no fear of ShadowClan."

There was a yowl from Mousefur and Sandstorm as they cheered to Fireheart's words. Fireheart then step back as Tallstar and Crookedstar gave their messages. However Spottedleaf watches her nephew as she sees something lurking in his evil eyes. Something he is planning to do, but what Spottedleaf is yet to find out.

The time has come when the Gathering was coming to a close. Fireheart sprang down from the Great Rock and down to the group of ThunderClan cats. Spottedleaf padded over to where Runningnose is before he leaves to go back to his own Clan.

"Why didn't you tell me that Tigerclaw….Tigerstar is your leader?" Spottedleaf asks him in a desperate tone.

Runningnose looks to her, "We needed strong warriors Spottedleaf."

"And you chose _him_!" Spottedleaf growls.

"Yes….I had no choice, Spottedleaf…..look I don't like it either, but we are desperate. The sickness wiped out most of my Clan. And he was willing to, and we need strong warriors like him. Why are you so angry about this, you should be proud consider he is your nephew." Runningnose spat.

"You don't know him, Runningnose…..he is dangerous." Spottedleaf tries to warn her friend.

"He seems willing to step up to be a leader, after your Clan banished him." Runningnose changed.

Spottedleaf took a deep breath and then reveals the truth to him. "We did for a reason…"

"and what reason is…" Runningnose started but Spottedleaf blurted it out.

"He was going to kill Bluestar, the way he had murdered my brother in cold blood, for his ambition to be leader!" Spottedleaf stated. "That's all he wants is the superior above his Clan. He didn't did this out of kindness Runningnose, he did it for his own gain, just like Brokentail."

Runningnose was taken aback at what she just said to him. He shook his head not wanting to believe it, "No….your wrong Spottedleaf!"

"I am not wrong…he even killed Mousefur's brother, Runningwind, a half-moon ago. And that is when you found him. Don't you see through his scam. He is manipulating you Runningwind, and you are buying into his lies." Spottedleaf advises her friend.

Runningnose glares at her, "Go to your Clan…..the Gathering is over." Runningnose then parted from her. When Runningnose parted Spottedleaf sighs as she turns and walks back to where her Clan is gathering. She then walks right into Tigerstar.

Tigerstar glares down at her, "Well, well…if it isn't my wonderful living aunt. So you are not a medicine at any more…..too many painful memories. And you can't handle it anymore." Tigerstar gloats.

Spottedleaf looks to him, "It is none of your business on why I retired."

"Tis…Tis….I thought you were strong….but I was wrong….you are just as weak and pathetic as your brother, and my father. If I was a medicine, I wouldn't give into _kittypet _softness. Which is what you have become." Tigerstar knew he hit a nerve.

Spottedleaf looks at him then and narrows her eyes, "At least I didn't _murdered_ my own flesh and blood for power and be disloyal to my Clan as well as the _warrior code_.. You have shamed your mother, and me, Tigerstar. And you'll be damned to have StarClan's guidance as you lead." Then she walks past him to join her Clan.

Then a hunting phrase that made her stop dead in her tracks, "_Watch what you say, Speckles. Your words may get you killed._"

Spottedleaf looks back at the powerful warrior as he threatens her. Then Spottedleaf turns and made her way to the safety of Fireheart. Spottedleaf shook off Tigerstar's treat as she goes stands beside Fireheart.

"You spoke well," Meows Whitestorm as he comes up to give his praise to him.

Fireheart looks at the great warrior then down at Spottedleaf. Her eyes held love in them as well as proudness. But there was also a hint of fear, which Fireheart can guess what that is. Fireheart then looks at the cats, "Say your good-byes, and if any cat asks, tell them that ThunderClan is doing fine."

Fireheart then spotted a familiar gray tom. He then left Spottedleaf's side to go met up with Stonefur, Bluestar's lost kit in RiverClan. They talked for a several moments when Stonefur saw that Crookedstar was gathering up to leave. She watches as the two toms gave each other a respectful nod as they parted. Fireheart then turns back to his Clan and lead the way back to camp.


	11. Chapter 11: Something to Talk About

**Chapter 11: Something to Talk About**

_ By the time Fireheart and the returning warriors arrive back at came, the sky was glowing pink as dawn was beginning to rise on the horizon. Spottedleaf glances at what once was her beautiful home. The came will never look the same as she notices the signs of late greenleaf closing in. She looks at Fireheart and with a sigh she softly meows, _"Will it ever be the same?"

Fireheart looks exhausted as he looks out over the ravine, "One day," he promises her, "We've been through bad times before, we will overcome this as well. We'll survive." He then pusses his muzzle into her flank and soaking in her beauty and love. Spottedleaf sent him a reassuring purr to him as he moves away from her side.

Spottedleaf watches as the rest of the remaining warriors went in, but a figure stops her. She moves stops by the entrance tunnel not letting Spottedleaf in. "Sandstorm..wha.."

"What kind of game are you playing?" Sandstorm hisses.

Spottedleaf looks at her with her soft amber gaze, "Game?"

"You and Fireheart. I see the way you look at him, as well as he looks to you. You can't have him, you are a medicine cat!" Sandstorm growls. "It's against the code as well as the Clan!"

"Was….I was the medicine cat. Not anymore, as of a few dawns ago, I stepped down, and retired, so technically I am not bound by StarClan's law….not anymore." Spottedleaf stated.

"Is that why you _chose_ Cinderpelt as your apprentice so you can _mate _with Fireheart?" Sandstorm moves closer to Spottedleaf forcing Spottedleaf to back out of the tunnel.

"No!" Spottedleaf meows, "Cinderpelt was chosen by StarClan not me…it was StarClan's will."

"Just like it was StarClan's _will_ for you to fall in love with a warrior, while you were a medicine cat!" Sandstorm growls. "I wonder what the whole clan will know what you have done. You have betrayed _everything_! You are a traitor just like _Tigerstar_!"

Spottedleaf looks at her niece as she threatens her, "I'm no traitor! I didn't murder a cat for power."

"No but you defied the code that was written to you! You think that the code doesn't apply to you? In fact will go and tell Bluestar what you have done and expose your _romance_ with Fireheart right now…." Sandstorm looks at the entrance to the camp then back at her aunt. "But I won't….unless.."

Spottedleaf looks to her niece, "Unless what…"

"You end it with him. Fireheart should be mine. Everyone knows and is wanting him and I to be mates, never _you_. You made your choice by being a medicine cat, and sacrifice your chance at love. Fireheart is all I ever wanted, and I had been wanting and waiting for him to accept my offer as mates. I won't expose your romance with him, because I love him and he is the true warrior of ThunderClan….I won't risk him being banish either…..that is why I am giving you this one chance to end it so that it will spare him." Sandstorm narrows her eyes. Then she turns to padded in the camp. Just before she turns she looks at her aunt with disgust, "You have until next sun down to end it, otherwise you give me no choice but to turn you in."

Spottedleaf was left alone in the pale light. The words that poured out of her nieces mouth was like an adder sinking its venom into her heart and squeezing her throat tight. Her heart was broken, and she doesn't know what to do now. Spottedleaf doesn't want to lose the one thing that is holding her in place, but she also doesn't want to banished from the Clan. She then bows her head and goes into the camp. She notice that the cats was forming near the elder's den where Fireheart was. Spottedleaf stands back as she sees Sandstorm keeping a close eye on her.

"Listen all of you," he meowed. "There's something you need to hear. Whitestorm will tell you what happened at the Gathering." He pauses as the white tom stepped forward. "And then I want a dawn patrol."

"Ashpaw and I will go." Dustpelt offered.

"I'll go too," Mousefur added in.

"and me," followed by Cloudpaw.

Fireheart nodded to the volunteered cats for the dawn patrol, "Dustpelt, Mousefur, Cloudpaw and Ashpaw, then," he meowed. "The rest of you get some sleep. We'll need hunting patrols later on."

"And what about you?" Asks Darkstripe.

Fireheart closes his eyes and then peers up at Bluestar's den, "I'm going to speak to Bluestar."

Spottedleaf then walks to the elder's den where she sees One-Eye, and Dappletail talking about the news of Tigerstar as leader of ShadowClan. Spottedleaf . Spottedleaf then padded to her apprentice's den which used to be her own. She needed some advice on what to do now.

Spottedleaf waited there for a few moments and then she sees her former apprentice limping in. "Spottedleaf, you are back so soon. Here to check up on me." Cinderpelt cracked a smile.

Spottedleaf tries to give one in return but failed to do so. And Cinderpelt picked it up, "What's wrong?"

"I need some advice." Spottedleaf came out with it.

"Uh oh….that isn't good…normally it is _me_ who asks _you _for advice not the other way around.. What is up?" Cinderpelt stated as she looks at her former mentor.

"Sandstorm knows…." Spottedleaf got down to the point.

"Knows…about…what?" Cinderpelt squinted her eyes, and then looking at Spottedleaf's face told her what, "oh…"

Spottedleaf then got up and started to pace, "I don't know what to do, Cinderpelt…."

Cinderpelt came to her mentor and places her paw on hers, "What did she say exactly? Does the whole Clan know!"

Spottedleaf shook her head, "No…not yet….she won't expose it unless I end it with Fireheart…by tomorrow at dawn." Spottedleaf then now is in tears. She then sank to the ground and her heart breaks. "I don't want to be banished from my Clan, over my stupidness of falling in love! But I also don't want to feel that my body is dying because of giving up the one I love the most. Tell me what to do? Tell me what to do!"

Cinderpelt looks to StarClan then looks back at her once strong willing leader, as she sees the weakness upon her now. Cinderpelt looks to her and places her paw under her chin, "Spottedleaf, what is the one thing you taught me when I was uncertain about something in medicine."

Spottedleaf dries her tears a little, "Trust in StarClan."

"Yes that. But what else." Cinderpelt stated.

She looks at the young gray she-cat. And then sees the cripple leg that Cinderpelt managed to live by after the fatal accident that happen last leaf-bare. Spottedleaf then answers her former apprentice's question, "Following my heart."

Cinderpelt nodded, "And what does your heart tell you…"

Spottedleaf shook her head, "I don't know…."

Cinderpelt looks to her, "Yes you do….you'll figure it out when the moment comes." Cinderpelt then goes and heads to the back to mix the herbs she had found.

"How?" Spottedleaf asks.

"StarClan will give you an answer…..you'll know in your heart what the right thing is." Cinderpelt stated.

Spottedleaf looks at her former apprentice and sees the true wisdom in her young eyes. It is almost as if their roles has been reversed somehow, that Cinderpelt is now Spottedleaf's teacher. Spottedleaf then left the den and made her way to the grave site to seek council with StarClan.

Once Spottedleaf enters the grave site, she padded over to her mother's grave and prayed to her fellow ancestors for guidance. _I feel so lost, oh StarClan….why must my relationship be brought out of secrete now? Is this some kind of test of fate? Please I am hurting, I can't take another loss. If I give up my love for Fireheart and watch him be in the paws of another she-cat, I might as well have died back when Yellowfang had saved me. Because that is what I will feel, if I see him and Sandstorm together….Maybe all of this was for my own personal gain, and maybe it was your will to have him and my niece together. I am so confused. Please help me._

_"No this is not all of your personal gain, Speckles.." A familiar voice spoke out to her._

_ Spottedleaf looks up from her mother's grave and sees a cat she did not expect to be praying to. "Redtail?" _

_ In spirit Redtail came to her. He stands a few feet from his mother's grave. "Nice to see you again, sis."_

_ "But why you….why did they.." Spottedleaf stares at her brother in disbelief._

_ "And not our own mother…because of the corral relation that you are having with my own daughter. The sent me for a reason." Redtail stated._

_ Spottedleaf looks down not wanting to look into his amber gaze, "I didn't want this to happen….If I could, I wish this burden will be taken from me. I know you must be pretty angry with me by taking your daughter's mate away. I'm sorry…" _

_ Redtail looks at her with some anger in his eyes, "Well….when I had heard the news long ago by Sunstar, I was angry at you for a while. And was shocked even."_

_ Spottedleaf stares at him, "But you're not…"_

_ Redtail shook his head, "How can I be angry when it all ready written when Goosefeather gave you that omen early last greenleaf. Fire Alone will save Our Clan. That Fire, is not fire of the forest, what Bluestar claimed it was, Spottedleaf, but to a flame pelted cat. And along with that prophecy, which was passed down by an ancient Clan, that a medicine cat, will raise dangerous waters by betray the warrior code, to define the love of a warrior. I believed it was Yellowfang, but I was wrong, it was you."_

_ "You mean…my love for Fireheart will cause a rift in the Clan!" Spottedleaf shouted._

_ "I'm not saying it will….but your love for each other might bring hope to our Clan. Or it could drown it." Redtail stated. _

_ "What about Sandstorm…..she will expose my love for Fireheart tomorrow. What should I do?" Spottedleaf asks._

_ Redtail looks at his sister then in the distance he sees something in the future, as he spoke, "You know what you have to do in your heart. As mom always told us….when in doubt always listen to your heart. Your heart is wiser, than your head. Trust your instincts Speckles. You are going to need them soon." Redtail then went to licks his baby sister's head, "I will be watching over…and that Fireheart….StarClan has big plans for him. You keep him close to you. You are going to need his love and strength for what is coming."_

_ "What is coming?" Spottedleaf asks, but Redtail doesn't answer her._

_ "I love you, Speckles…." Redtail utter his final words to her as then he was gone which then brought Spottedleaf back to her realm of reality._

"Spottedleaf?" A voice called her back to reality. Spottedleaf looks up and sees Fireheart looking at her. "You okay?"

Spottedleaf looks to him, "Who told you I was here."

"No one…I looked in the elder's den and you weren't there. Then something in my heart lead me here. What is going on?" Fireheart asks.

Spottedleaf looks to him as her heart was torn. "Nothing….I need to talk with Bluestar."

Fireheart looks to her, "I don't think that is such a good idea.."

Spottedleaf looks at him, "I have to tell her something. Is she stable so I can talk with her?"

"Yes. But Spottedleaf remember what happen in RiverClan. The way she struck you…I think you will upset her more." Fireheart searches her eyes.

"I know….but I really need to talk to her, please Fireheart." Spottedleaf insisted.

"Did StarClan spoke to you?" Fireheart asks to why she wants to talk with the leader.

"That is between me and Bluestar." Spottedleaf stated.

Fireheart nodded as he understood. Spottedleaf then dismisses herself from him, as she makes it back to camp, with him following her. In the distance near the fresh kill pile she saw Sandstorm as she and Frostfur where discussing about something. Her haunting threats came in her head, _I will expose your relationship with Fireheart to the whole Clan, unless you end it with him._ Then her brother's words came flooded into her mind, _You know what you have to do in heart. As momma always told us, when in doubt always listen to your heart. Your heart is wiser. Trust your instincts Speckles._ Then her apprentice words came into her head, _Follow your heart. _Spottedleaf knows what she has to do.

Spottedleaf then looks to Bluestar's den, and made her way to where her leader was. It was blacked by the fire, and curtain of vines that once sheltered the leader's den was now crisp vines. Exposing the den like an open sore. Spottedleaf took a deep breath and softly spoke out to her leader, "Bluestar."

The leader was curled in a ball on the far side of the den. When Spottedleaf spoke out the leader raises her head and looks at her once faithful medicine cat. "What is it Spottedleaf." Her tone was calmer than when she spoke to her in RiverClan, but still was not as warm and welcoming as it used to be.

Spottedleaf took a deep breath and sat a respectful distance from her leader, "There is something I want to confess to you, and I want you to hear it from me directly, than from the Clan."

That got her leader's attention as she sits up in her nest. The leader's gaze glowed in the dim lighting in her den. The Ice blue eyes narrows on her former medicine cat. Then Bluestar nodded for Spottedleaf to speak.

Spottedleaf took a deep breath and then came forth the truth about her love affair with Fireheart, "I am in love with Fireheart. Fireheart and I have been involved and had a secret love affaire with one another for quite some time. I know I shouldn't have, but I couldn't stopped it. I'm sorry for being breaking the code, and for all this to happen."

Spottedleaf looks at her leader just then. Bluestar stares at her. There was nothing in her blue gaze, then Bluestar sighs, "I kind of figure you were."

Spottedleaf eyes her leader in shock, "You are not going to banish me?"

Bluestar looks at her, "That's what I should do. For breaking the laws of warrior code, out of your own personal gain, but I won't. I suffered too much already and banishing Tigerclaw….or Tiger_star_ whatever the hell he is now." Then she eyes her medicine cat, "Cinderpelt told me that you stepped down, and she is now the medicine cat. She has informed me she will travel to Highstones here soon. My question is, did you choose her so you can be with Fireheart?"

Spottedleaf looks to her, "No! of course not. The reason I chose Cinderpelt as an apprentice, because she had no other way to serve her Clan. She wanted a place to belong after what happened to her. And I can see that she has real talent in medicine, and that this is her path to follow."

Bluestar nodded. "Very well….I appreciate you telling me the truth. I hate to have liars and traitors in my Clan! What you and Fireheart did was foolish on your part, and probably stupid. I know a thing or two about mingling in a foolish and a forbidden relationship." Bluestar looks down at her paws. "Who am I to judge and be a hypocrite, when I too, committed such a crime back in my young adult life."

Spottedleaf looks up at her as she eyes her with question, "You mean….you broke the code too?"

Bluestar nods, "Like Graystripe, I too fell in love, and still am in love, with the RiverClan former deputy. Oakheart was my mate that I chose. I knew it was wrong and went against everything I stood for, but I couldn't stop my heart for falling. I had three kits with him, as you know…you where there. But…I was up for a nomination of being deputy. I knew that with the kits I bore will pass me up for a chance to lead. One winter, I took the kits to Oakheart, and told him to care for them. I now regret that decision. Yes your dear friends in RiverClan, Mistyfoot, and Stonefur, are my kits." Bluestar pauses, "Not saying I approve of your relationship with Fireheart, but I won't judge it. Just be warn by your fellow Clanmates, that they may shun you when you public announce this."

Spottedleaf nods to her leader. "Thank you Bluestar for understanding."

"Don't thank me…just want you to fully understand what your consequences is by continuing on this path. And what the Clan may think of you. Both of you." Bluestar states.

Spottedleaf nods, "I know my risks. And I accepted them. But I got to trust my instincts and follow my heart. As my mother told me, trust my heart. I know in my heart, that I belong to Fireheart and he belongs to me. I couldn't help by falling in love with Fireheart, just like you couldn't help by falling in love with Oakheart. Love finds us when we least expect it would. And we can't help on who we love, it just happens."

Bluestar nods to her former medicine cat, "Then I greatly appreciate you confessing to me. You are not like your nephew, and I respect that."

Spottedleaf dips her head in return and then walks out of Bluestar's den. Evening was beginning to set as she makes her way to the fresh kill pile. She chose one for herself and padded over to where her new denmates is at. Fireheart was off training with Cloudpaw.

When evening came about Spottedleaf was soaking up the dying sun rays. She her heart pounded as Fireheart came to her. He purrs as he sits down and finally eats and enjoying her company. For the first time ever Spottedleaf made a romantic jester to him out in the open. She had no fear in her eyes just then….not even Sandstorm's threat could stop her. She is just too much in love with Fireheart to even care.

Fireheart took notice on that and stares at her, "You know cats are watching."

Spottedleaf smiles, "Let them watch….I am no longer a medicine cat, so there for, I am not breaking the code."

Fireheart then took that as an invitation as he moves closer to her and touches her like a lover would do. Then he tenderly meows to her, "Meet me outside of camp."

Spottedleaf picked up her ears at that, "What for?"

"You'll see." Fireheart winks.

When night came, Spottedleaf pretending that she was sleeping. When she knew that the last elder was fully asleep, she opens up her eyes, as she quietly made her way out of the elder's den. She was so quick, and her paw steps were so light, it almost was like she was a ghost. Fireheart was waiting for her at the edge of the clearing near the entrance tunnel. Spottedleaf bounded to him and together they slip out of camp.

Through the forest he came to small den. It was lined with beautiful flowers, and inside was light by late summer fireflies. Spottedleaf notice that he tried to restore the beauty the _mating_ den once had before the fire ruined the magic touch. Suddenly flooded memories before the fire happen came to her as the night he had promised her to be his mate. Fireheart looks to her, "Remember this place back in leaf-bare where Cinderpelt almost.."

"Almost walked in on Tigerclaw and Goldenflower mating…" Spottedleaf giggles as she finishes Fireheart's sentence. "of course I know this place. Every cat in the Clan knows, that this is the _mating_ den."

Fireheart then looks to her, "Well…..do you want to ….now that you are, not the medicine cat anymore?"

Spottedleaf looks to him and a hunger in her eyes shown in the quarter moonlight. Then she leans over and kisses him deeply and seductively giving him her answer. Fireheart took that as a yes, as he kisses her more fiercely and moves them inside the den without breaking contact of her lips.

There was flowers lined the den as well as fireflies. He had planned it for some time now. Spottedleaf had been yearning for Fireheart's tender touch for some time now, and after losing two more people she had loved, it seems right to be in this moment with her lover. Fireheart then moves onto of her as their souls joined together once more.

When the moon was slipping past the treetops Fireheart roles on his side, as he catches his breath from his wildest moment with her. "wow…..that was…"

Spottedleaf giggles as she lays on his chest still nuzzling his neck as he spoke, then she eyes him, "Intensifying."

Fireheart was thinking of another word, "Actually I was going to go with magical, but that works too. You are really good at this."

Spottedleaf kisses him lightly, "You are really good yourself," then she playfully adds, "For a _kittypet_."

That made both of them smile, then she snuggles into the warmth of his fur as he entwines his tail with hers, and warps his back legs in with hers. Spottedleaf felt him kissing the back of her neck. She smiles warmly at his touch. "Fireheart there is something I want to tell you…"

Fireheart pauses in kissing her, "What is that."

Spottedleaf decides to tell him what Sandstorm told her this morning, "After coming back from the Gathering,….Sandstorm…..Fireheart, she knows about us. And this morning she is threating to expose our relationship to the whole Clan. Unless…."

"Unless what?" Fireheart eyes her.

"Unless I end it now with you." Spottedleaf sighs.

Fireheart looks at her with worry in his eyes, "You are not going to break up with me, are you?"

Spottedleaf let out her breath she has exhaled, "I thought long and hard about it….and the truth is, I am moving forward with this. I am too much involved with you to ever be parted from you." Then she looks into his eyes, "As my mother always told me, to trust my instincts and follow my heart. This is the path I choose. I want a life with you Fireheart, I can't bare to see you in the paws of another she-cat."

Fireheart smiles then he asks her, "What about Sandstorms challenge?"

Spottedleaf nodded to that, "Well….let's get the Clan something to _talk_ about."

Fireheart let out an amusing purr, and went to kiss her tenderly. After a brief moment of them making out, Spottedleaf snuggles in his embrace to listen to his thundering heart. Fireheart then slips something on her forepaw. Spottedleaf looks down and sees the familiar rope with a rare blue stone in it. It was Redtail's necklace. Spottedleaf looks at him and eyes him, "You are giving this back to me?"

"If you want to call it that…no…I am giving this to you as a symbol." Fireheart smiles.

"Symbol of what?" Spottedleaf ask.

"Giving you my heart and soul, and for being my mate for life. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with _you until death tears us apart._" Fireheart smiles. "You are the love of my life, Spottedleaf. I love you so much."

Spottedleaf shifts her body so she is fully facing him. Then she moves in and kisses him deeply. "You have my heart already. And consider that we had sex twice under StarClan, we already establish that we are mates for life."

Fireheart then looms over her body, then adds in, "How about we make it three times."

Spottedleaf looks at him, "twice in one night.. huh, you seem a little to cocky there Fireheart, you sure you are not tired after our…..pervious moment"

"I still have energy for one more go around. That is if you are up for it." Fireheart asks. Spottedleaf giggles as she sits up with him and let him make love to her once more.

They finally slept in their tight embraces as the second wave of sexual pleasure came and went. Spottedleaf wanted this moment to happen for quite some time now. She never expect to make love twice in one night.

The sun was beginning to seep into the den as she slept. Spottedleaf felt a light touch on her cheek, as she slowly opens up her pretty amber gaze. When she opens them, Fireheart's rich green emerald eyes is staring right back into hers. "Good morning my love" He tenderly spoke.

Spottedleaf let out a giddy laugh as she closes the gap to kiss him tenderly. When she pulls away he looks to her and sighs, and Spottedleaf ask, "What's wrong?"

"We have to get back to camp. As much as I love to be in your embrace, there is still work to be done in camp." Fireheart admitted.

Spottedleaf nods, "Yeah…I know."

"I had a great time with you though…..you really know how to get to me." Fireheart cracked a smile.

Spottedleaf nuzzles his matted fur as he led the way out of the den and back to camp. Shortly after they arrive back in camp, the returning dawn patrol with Whitestorm in the lead came into the camp. Whitestorm padded to Fireheart as they both nodded. "Any signs of ShadowClan?"

Whitestorm shook his head, "nothing. Just the usual scent markings along their border." Then he face squinted, "There was one thing, though."

Fireheart looks at Spottedleaf then at Whitestorm as his ears twitched, "What?"

"Not far from Snakerocks we found a whole stretch of undergrowth trampled down, and pigeon feathers scattered all over it."

"Pigeon feathers?" Spottedleaf asks.

"I haven't seen a pigeons for days. Is there some other Clan hunting in our territory?" Fireheart asks the senior warrior.

"I don't think so. The whole place reeked of dog." Whitestorm wrinkled his nose with disgust. "There was dog dirt there too."

"Oh a dog." Fireheart flicked his tail dismissively, "Well, we all know that Twolegs are always bringing their dogs into the forest. They run around, chase a few squirrels, and then the Twolegs take them home again." He let out a comforting purr. "The only unusual this is that it looks as if this one caught something."

Whitestorm still held a serious face, "All the same, I think you should tell the patrols to keep their eyes open."

"Okay." Fireheart nodded to him. Whitestorm then padded to the fresh-kill pile to eat.

Spottedleaf looks at him, "Do you think the dog will come back?"

Fireheart shook his head, "No…it is probably long gone, besides it will be cooped up in a nest somewhere. There is nothing to worry about, my love. We are safe."

Spottedleaf looks to him. Still she was uncertain about it. Something that night at the Gathering spooked her. She saw something in her nephew's eyes. Like he was planning something on his former Clan. Spottedleaf then dismisses the nagging feeling in her heart and went with Fireheart to choose something out of the fresh-kill pile.

"Look at this!" Cloudpaw complained as he pulls a vole out of the pile. "There's hardly a descent mouthful on it!"

"Prey is scarce," Fireheart meows as he reminded his apprentice, "Any creatures that survived the fire can't find much to eat themselves."

"We need to hunt again," Cloudpaw stated. He took a bit out of the vole and swallowed it, "I'll go as soon as I've finish this."

"You can come with me," Fireheart insisted. As he selected a magpie for himself. "I'm going to lead out a patrol later on."

"No, I can't wait," Cloudpaw mumbled through another mouthful. "I'm so hungry I could eat you." Then he looks at the ginger patch she-cat. "Brightpaw, do you want to come with me?"

Spottedleaf sees the young she-cat blush a bit. Then the young apprentice gazes at her mentor for permission. When Whitestorm nodded she turns back to Cloudpaw, "Ready when you are."

"All right then, but stay close." Fireheart stated.

"But the best prey is farther away, where the fire didn't reach." Cloudpaw object. "We'll be fine, Fireheart…I promise." Then he looks to Spottedleaf, "We'll hunt for the elders and queens." Then he swallows the rest of his vole and race off with Brightpaw to the camp entrance.

Fireheart calls out after them, "Stay away from Twolegplace!"

Whitestorm shook his head, "Apprentices…..Dawn patrol, and now they're off hunting. I wish I had their energy." He then clutches a blackbird in his jaws and carries if off to a spot where he would normally meet Willowpelt when she gets up.

Spottedleaf chuckles at Whitestorm's comment, and Fireheart turns his head, "What's so funny."

Spottedleaf looks to him, "You don't see it."

"See what?" Fireheart asks.

"Your apprentice and Brightpaw…I see the way he looks at her. Young love." Spottedleaf meows.

Fireheart looks to her, and returns her smile. There moment was cut short when Spottedleaf spotted, Sandstorm coming out of the warriors den. She looks at Fireheart and then back at her niece. Sandstorm zeros in on Spottedleaf as she makes her way to her aunt. Spottedleaf backed away from her and Fireheart steps in, "Do you want to come and hunt with me?" He asks as a diversion.

Spottedleaf notices her mood changed really rapidly. "Looks as if we need it." She surveys the pitiful few pieces of fresh-kill that remained. Then she turns to look at Fireheart only, giving Spottedleaf the cold shoulder, "Let's go now….I can wait to eat until we catch something." Sandstorm glares at Spottedleaf through narrow eyes. Then she turns to head toward the camp entrance.

Fireheart turns to look at his mate, "I did that for a reason."

Spottedleaf smiles to him, "Thank you….but you know she will pressure you."

"I know…which is why I asked her to go hunting with me. So I can tell her to back off from you, and confront her that I love _you_ and not her, and I have chosen you I purposely dropped hints the night of the Gathering of claiming you as my mate, and no one else. Since you are free from the laws of being a medicine cat, why not make give the Clan something to talk about." Fireheart smiles.

Spottedleaf smiles with him but then a feeling nagged at her a bit, "Aren't you afraid of loosing your respect from the Clan? I mean after all that you managed to keep a good reputation."

Fireheart sees where Spottedleaf is going with this, then he replies, "Somewhat….but I don't strive for a good reputation. A true leader is measure by his heart and morals, not by power and good reps. If the Clan can't face the fact that I love you, then to hell with them. We are meant for one another Spottedleaf. I just know it. You said it last night, following your instincts…well this is my instinct." Fireheart then looks to her, "I'll be back by sunhigh, and give you a better juicy fresh-kill." Then he made his way over to Longtail and talk with him.

As soon as Fireheart left to go out hunting Spottedleaf enjoys her time with her sister and her new family. Spottedleaf pays a visit to her sister's new kits. "Nice to see you out and about." Spottedleaf stated as she smiles brightly.

"Yeah….they were driving me crazy. But StarClan promises good weather, I want them to enjoy this while it lasts." Replies Willowpelt. Then she caught onto her sister's happy mood, "What has gotten into you, you seem so…happy?"

Spottedleaf glances at her, "I am. I mean part of me will always be sad for losing both Patchpelt, and Yellowfang, but I can't keep on dwelling on their deaths. They would want me to keep living, which is what I am doing."

Willowpelt nods to her response but that is not the happiness she was referring to, "That was not what I meant by _happy_." Then she whispers to her, "You had sex didn't you?"

"What?" Spottedleaf meows in shock to her sister's question. "No, I didn't…"

"Speckles….I know that look. I had that look numerous times when Whitestorm and I….done it….even Redtail had that glow. It is not hard to miss…" Then in a low tone she meows to her, "You mated with Fireheart didn't you?"

Spottedleaf knows there is no fooling with her sister, and came out with the truth, "Yes….twice in fact last night."

Willowpelt still not happy what Spottedleaf is doing, but on the other hand, seeing her sister this happy made her somewhat happy for her. Willowpelt wishes she could say that she is happy for her, but she couldn't. All Willowpelt said to her was, "Just be cautious with what you do." Then she moves away from her to be with her kits.

For a split second she saw an amuse glimmer in her sister's eyes. So part of her is happy that her sister has found a mate, even if she doesn't admit it. Spottedleaf watches her sister as she meets with Whitestorm as he plays with his kits. Spottedleaf was happy to see the happiness in her sister's life again. With everything that has happened, Graystripe living in RiverClan, Redtail and Patchpelt are dead, she still manages to find love and be surrounded by cats that make her happy.

Sunhigh was just about here when Cloudpaw and Brightpaw return from hunting. Spottedleaf has spent most of mid morning with her new denmates, as she patently awaits for Fireheart's return. Cloudpaw came up and gave Spottedleaf a fatten mouse. "For you miss…"

"Oh….that is kind of you….but I um…" Spottedleaf was waiting on Fireheart to give her something.

"It's alright Cloudpaw…..young Speckles here is new to elder life, and is used to being feed a bit later." Smallear spoke out blocking Spottedleaf's words.

Cloudpaw looks at her and then to the older tom. "You still want this?"

The smell was making Spottedleaf's stomach growl and then she caves, "Yes….sorry, young one…I am not used to…"

Cloudpaw waved his tail, "It's fine….it is part of change I guess…well enjoy your meal. Smallear…I'll be back later on to hear about the haunting creek by Treecut place. I'll bring Brightpaw too…" Then Cloudpaw dashes off to go help the young she-cat.

Spottedleaf chuckles at his young spirit. Then she eyes Smallear, "The _haunting creek_?"

Smallear looks up from his magpie, "Yeah…what about…"

"You know it's not actually haunted?" Spottedleaf stated.

"I know…but it gives off a nice scary tale for the young ones. They buy into it like bees fly into honey. Besides, it's great story telling." Smallear chuckles as he gnaws at his meal.

Spottedleaf shook her head and then gazes out into the Clan. Her heart speed up faster the moment she saw Fireheart emerging from what used to be the gorse tunnel. He then caught her gaze from across the clearing and then he gave a signal to her to wait a few more moments. He had a fish in his jaws as he padded to what used to be her old den. Spottedleaf knew that he is going to feed Cinderpelt.

The sun was now passing the treetops as Fireheart comes out of the den and bounded across the the clearing to be with Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf found a small area that was in the shade with dappled sunlight shining as it made her fur so soft and beautiful. Fireheart came and sat down next to her, as she felt him nuzzling her cheek. "Good afternoon. Sorry for the delay of being near you.."

"It's fine….how did it go?" Spottedleaf stated.

"How did…what go?" Fireheart looks at her.

"Telling Sandstorm…." Spottedleaf reminded him when he created the diversion.

"Oh….that." Fireheart looks down at his paws then back into her eyes. "I told her the truth. That I am in love with you and not her, and chosen you as my mate. And also mention to her, of what you told me that she threatened you. I told her that I am deputy now, and I have the authority not her."

Spottedleaf spots with her licking of her forepaw, "And how did she handle it?"

"You know her…..she will be short tempered for awhile, but she will get past it. Just like how she was hostile when I first came to the Clan, but she got over it." Fireheart stated as he moves closer to Spottedleaf.

"She won't get over it Fireheart….." Spottedleaf meows.

"True…but at least she won't threaten you anymore. Besides I also told her, that I wouldn't be fair to her if I ended things with you. I can't love her the way she wants me too. Two cats are who are mates are suppose to love one another, not be half asked. I wouldn't be giving my full heart to her, because my heart will always be with you, my sweet Spottedleaf." Fireheart stated. "Sandstorm is hurt yes with my rejection. And she will be for awhile, until she can learn to love someone else and not me."

Spottedleaf looks across the clearing at her niece as she eats with Brackenfur and Longtail. A pang of hurt goes out to her, and the aunt in her wants to go and cuddle her, but she is hostile toward her. Even from this far distance she can see the unwelcome glare in her leaf green eyes. She then ignores the glare and turn to gaze into the loving handsome eyes staring right back into her own. "Thank you….for what you have done for me."

Fireheart let out a loud purr, "You're welcome….I want to protect you from any harm. I love you."

Spottedleaf felt him, as he licks her cheek, "I love you back." There were eyes now staring at them, But Spottedleaf didn't care anymore. She is in love with him, and Fireheart is in love with her. And then they really give the Clan to something gossip when Fireheart moves to fully kiss her tenderly.


End file.
